les enfants du passé
by takisys
Summary: A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme
1. Chapter 1

Titre : les enfants du passé 01/12

**Chapitre** : Un achat impromptu.

**Auteur** : Takisys

**Beta** : Black59  
Personnages : jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme :  
Rating: PG-13 si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

Les enfants du passé

Chapitre 1

Autrefois, il avait un nom. Il aimait bien ce nom, même si ce n'était pas le sien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait fait une croix dessus. Aujourd'hui à chaque port un nouveau nom, une nouvelle histoire, d'autres rencontres…

Mais depuis le temps qu'il écumait l'espace habité, se faisant un devoir d'aller au devant des embrouilles, de mettre son nez où il ne fallait pas, inévitablement, des rumeurs couraient ; Elles parlaient d'un capitaine qui se faisait un malin plaisir à arnaquer les méchants et donner un petit coup de pouce aux plus faibles.

Rien de bien fantastique, rien, qui dans le fond, puisse changer l'ordre des choses : juste le satané grain de sable, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond voilà ce qu'il était devenu, et aux yeux de Torchwood une énorme perte de potentiel et une source constante d'ennuis en tous genres.

De toute façon, même lorsqu'il était à la tête du dit institut, le Capitaine Jack Harkness n'avait jamais fait dans le politiquement correct.

Et dire qu'à l'époque on le croyait américain. !

Autrefois, il était un voyageur spatio-temporel, aujourd'hui il se contentait d'être un voyageur intergalactique.

Non pas, qu'il ne pouvait plus.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs siècles, qu'il avait réussi à réparer son manipulateur de vortex temporel.

Mais, à quoi bon ? Quand on est un point fixe dans l'univers, et que le temps tourbillonne autour de vous comme un torrent fou ?

Son vaisseau lui suffisait, rien à voir avec le minuscule, mais puissant chasseur de guerre Chula avec lequel il avait débarqué à Londres en 1941.

Non, c'était un vieux cargo de contrebandier, auquel il avait apporté de très nombreuses modifications et améliorations de toutes sortes aux cours des siècles.

Quand on ne dort pas il faut bien s'occuper. Et le bricolage a l'avantage d'occuper autant l'esprit que les mains.

Son bouclier était d'une rare efficacité, même si il n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de le tester. En effet son filtre de perception était lui, à toute épreuve, le rendant indétectable en toute circonstance. Et comme il l'avait couplé avec un bouclier répulsif, le risque de se faire heurter accidentellement était quasiment nul.

Il pouvait ainsi rester en orbite, totalement incognito, évitant les tracasseries douanières des spatiaux ports, ainsi que les inévitables taxes de séjours.

Son manipulateur de vortex faisant office de téléporteur.

Il s'était positionné en orbite basse. Beta Gemma 12 était un port avancé de la Grande Echarpe de Diamants. Colonie multiraciale, bien située, à la fois retirée des grands axes commerciaux mais stratégiquement placée sur les grandes routes migratoires.

C'était un grand Bazard, où colons et voyageurs de tous poils pouvaient trouver leur bonheur, de l'improbable boulon de 12, au réacteur photovoltaïque, en passant par les fruits et légumes et bien sur le sexe bon marché, ainsi que les drogues licites et illicites.

Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où vous auriez laissé votre petite sœur s'aventurer toute seule. Ce n'était pas non plus un coupe-gorge sans nom de la Constellation de Garp.

Juste un grand marché aux puces, vivant et animé, lui rappelant les bazars d'Afrique ou des Indes. Il aimait bien ce genre d'endroit, bruyant, coloré, plein d'opportunités. Surtout après plusieurs semaines passées dans la solitude de son navire.

Non pas qu'il regrettait cette solitude, il l'avait recherchée, il l'entretenait. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de s'attacher. Ils étaient comme des papillons, des roses d'un printemps : à peine épanouis, ils devenaient poussières.

Oh bien sur, il avait aimé. Amants, maîtresses, maris, femmes, il avait eu des enfants, des petits enfants et des arrières-arrières …à la fin, il n'y avait plus que des larmes, ses larmes, son chagrin, son désespoir, et pour finir la solitude.

Autrefois, il plaisantait le Docteur, lui reprochait sa façon de fuir toute véritable relation, de passer volontairement à coté de l'amour.

Il n'était alors à peine plus qu'un gamin, le Docteur, lui, avait plus de 9 siècles.

Plus de 20 siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis. Il n'avait jamais revu le Docteur. Pourtant, partageant la même capacité à se fourrer dans des embrouilles pas possibles, il aurait dû...

Non, il ne l'avait jamais revu. Il n'avait jamais eu, ainsi, l'occasion de lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas venu…

Qu'avait-il de si important qui l'ai retenu … Avec le temps la colère s'était tue, restait le sentiment d'avoir était abandonné une fois de plus.

Il observait les allées et venues. Il avait repéré des Carionites, il tâcherait de les éviter. Il préférait ne pas se faire remarquer, ici, tout au moins. Beta Gemma était un de ses points de ravitaillement favoris, il trouvait toujours ce qu'il était venu chercher. Et Lotha et Khann lui faisait toujours bon accueil.

Avant eux il y avait eu Kadoc, et encore avant Gritt et Swan, et encore avant…

Lotha et Khann n'allaient pas en rajeunissant non plus… mais il avait appris à prendre sans rechigner la tendresse et la chaleur qui lui était offerte.

Surtout quand, tout ce qu'on lui demandait en contrepartie, c'était son inaltérable bonne humeur et ses histoires à dormir debout, qu'il partageait toujours avec la même allégresse.

Sa trop longue vie était une source inépuisable d'anecdotes fabuleuses, de rencontres improbables et de situations cocasses.

De toute façon, c'était un conteur né, avec un talent rare, il pouvait transformer les drames de sa vie en véritable farce.

Mais sa vie n'était elle pas une farce ? La Rose qui avait fait de lui un immortel, était depuis longtemps fanée. Elle était passée, fulgurante comme la foudre, et avait laissé cette marque indélébile.

Il avait, depuis longtemps, cessé de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Après tout, vu d'un simple mortel pour qui les lendemains pouvaient être très incertains, il y avait pire malédiction.

Et après tout, même si quelque fois il aurait bien donné son âme pour que tout s'arrête, au bout du compte, il aimait bien la vie.

Ce soir, il tromperait sa solitude dans les bras et les mandibules de Lotha et Khann. Il y avait deux ou trois trucs qu'il aimerait bien essayer avec ces deux là. Il comptait rester une petite semaine, profiter des derniers beaux jours pour faire le plein et s'aérer un peu.

Beta Gemma n'était pas sous la juridiction de Torchwood, même si elle était dans sa zone d'influence.

Après son départ, Gwen avait rebâti Torchwood sur de nouvelles bases, plus saines, plus humaines, tourné résolument vers l'avenir : défense et préservation de la race humaine, mais aussi respect de l'individu et des autres formes de vies.

Torchwood avait ainsi favorisé les contacts intergalactiques, jouant un rôle d'intermédiaire entre les gouvernants.

Et lorsque finalement, à l'aube du troisième millénaire l'évacuation de la terre, était devenue inévitable, Torchwood avait pris les choses en mains, disséminant les émigrants sur différentes planètes pour la plus part inhabitées ou abandonnées, qu'on avait dû quelque fois préalablement terra-former.

Une vingtaine de colonies humaines avaient ainsi vu le jour, certaines avaient complètement disparues, d'autres prospéraient au delà de toute espoir.

New Cardiff était de celle-là, et faisait sa fierté, même s'il aurait avalé sa langue bien pendue, plutôt que de le reconnaître.

New Cardiff était chèreà son cœur. Elle se trouvait hors des sentiers battus. Il l'avait découverte par hasard, répondant à un signal de détresse automatique.

A peine plus petite que la terre avec ses deux lunes, elle avait dû abriter une civilisation prospère. Mais il n'avait trouvé qu'un désert de cendre, aucun signe de vie, tout au moins en surface.

Une faille spatio-temporelle s'étirait sur plusieurs kilomètres.

Rien d'exceptionnel : ce genre de déchirure était fréquent, et lorsqu'elles ne couraient pas au beau milieu d'une ville, elles étaient relativement faciles à gérer. Cela n'expliquait pas la destruction totale d'une civilisation.

Avant d'inscrire cette planète sur la liste des candidates au terra-formage, il s'était dit qu'il serait sage de prendre le temps de trouver un début d'explication. Inutile d'installer des pionniers dans une zone à risques, si on pouvait l'éviter.

Un scan, plus approfondi, lui avait permis de découvrir une cité, enfouie à plusieurs kilomètres sous la surface. Une ville, une forte source énergétique et des survivants, juste une poignée, deux cent trente huit exactement, il dû s'occuper lui-même de les évacuer avant le terra-formage…

Ils étaient plus nombreux dans les égouts de Cardiff : des wheevils, il avait trouvé la planète des wheevils…

Les deux failles étaient directement reliées entre elles. Les archéologues de Torchwood avaient étudié durant plus de deux ans les vestiges de l'ancienne civilisation, et en étaient arrivé à la conclusion que sa destruction avait été causée par un abus, jusqu'à l'épuisement de toutes les sources d'énergie. Seul restait encore actif un vieux réacteur qui s'autoalimentait sur la faille.

Après le terra-formage, il avait relâché ses invités agressifs dans une jolie vallée verdoyante très éloignée de la faille et des futures colonies humaines. Les autochtones n'étaient en effet pas plus sociables que les copains d'Owen, les spécialistes avaient parlé de régression sociale.

Il avait baptisé cette planète New Cardiff.

Torchwood avait pris note et y avait installé son quartier général.

Il s'était téléporté discrètement, en fin d'après midi dans une petite rue peu fréquenté. Puis, après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait attiré aucune attention particulière, il avait pris tranquillement le chemin de l'auberge tenue par ses amis, _le Tareffs bleu ; E_lle se trouvait dans une rue donnant sur la Grand Place des Echanges Libres, curieux nom pour une place où la plupart des étals proposaient des esclaves.

Ici l'esclavage était toléré, et aller à l'encontre aurait été aussi à propos qu'en des temps plus anciens à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il était toléré, mais il n'était pas bien vu, avec le temps, il disparaîtrait de lui-même.

Ici, il était une conséquence, pas une cause. Les causes étaient ailleurs, il le savait bien, c'était devenu sa petite guerre privée, constituée d'un nombre incroyable d'escarmouches.

Mais, à force de harcèlement, il avait fragilisé l'organisation tentaculaire qui vivait de ce trafic : la Canda'al.

La Canda'al s'était depuis longtemps spécialisée dans le trafic d'êtres vivants de toutes origines et, à toutes fins, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, l'esclavage n'était pas la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à ceux qui avait le malheur de tomber entre leurs mains, ou pinces ?

La première fois qu'il avait eu à faire à des représentants de l'organisation, ils avaient entrepris de collecter des enfants humains pour les transformer en une sorte de pipe à opium vivante. Prenant la planète en otage, ils exigeaient qu'on leur livre dix pour cent des enfants de la Terre.

Rien que ça…Il ne savait pas à l'époque à quoi il avait à faire.

Oh ! Il les avait mis en déroute.

Oui, mais à quel prix ! Aujourd'hui, il savait.

Il montait seul au front, après avoir soigneusement choisit sa cible et il disparaissait sans laisser de trace. Ainsi, avec le temps il s'était avéré plus efficace que Torchwood ou la Proclamation de l'Ombre et son armée de Rhino mal embouchés.

Il prenait son temps, rien ne pressait, il flânait, humait l'air rempli d'une multitude d'aromes, goutait un fruit proposé par un vendeur, retournait un sourire enjôleur, écoutait en connaisseur le bagout d'un marchand à l'encan. Le Makoch aurait intérêt à ne pas trop traîner dans le coin une fois sa vente empochée, ou il risquait de découvrir quel sort on réservait aux escrocs sur cette planète…

Pas son problème, juste l'avis d'un expert de l'arnaque de haut vol. Des rires, des cris, de la musique, un va et vient continuel et multicolore, en rupture totale avec le calme ronron de son _vieux faucon_.

Il l'appelait ainsi quelque fois, il l'avait gagné au binto, à l'époque il ressemblait plus à une casserole qu'à un croiseur de classe A. Cela dit, cela faisait très longtemps que personne n'avait pu faire de commentaire sur son look extérieur, petit rappel pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas : filtre de perception.

Et pour l'intérieur, rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu le privilège de monter à bord, et, en encore plus rares ceux à qui il offrait le grand tour.

Lotha et Khann ne l'attendaient pas, il ne prévenait jamais, il était toujours le bien venu. Il arriva au soleil couchant, fut accueilli par un torrent de cris, d'applaudissements, de caresses et de baisers.

On lui offrit un tabouret, à boire, à manger, on le pressa de questions. Il offrit à Lotha la superbe robe rouge qu'il avait achetée pour elle sur Vegga 4 et quelques délicatesses concoctées par un chef pâtissier du Croissant argenté pour Khann.

Puis, il se plia au rituel que sa présence impliquait : d'abord une petite anecdote coquine pour chauffer son auditoire, puis il se laisserait porter par la vague de son imagination et des ses souvenirs.

L'auberge ne fermerait pas avant le petit matin, et les clients repartiraient ravis, avec des rêves plein la tête, et demain soir, ils reviendraient avec des amis, et il aurait autant d'aventures aussi incroyables dans sa besace.

A l'aube, il monterait avec ses hôtes, partagerait leur lit et leur ébats, il leur raconterait d'autres histoires beaucoup plus cochonnes. Il dormirait peut-être un peu, et même si Morphée ne lui accordait pas sa grâce, il profiterait jusqu'au lever de la tendre compagnie de ses amants.

Après un petit déjeuner tardif, Khann l'avait gentiment poussé vers la sortie, ils avaient du travail, et avec lui dans les pattes, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils soient en mesure d'accueillir l'afflux de clients supplémentaires que ceux de la veille ne manqueraient pas de rameuter.

De plus, il avait des emplettes à faire, une liste qui ressemblait à un inventaire de Prévert. Sans le raton-laveur, non pas que se serait un problème ici. Il était presque sûr qu'il pourrait trouver un raton-laveur, s'il s'en donnait la peine, il ne garantissait pas qu'il ressemblerait au raton-laveur auquel se référait Prévert, mais à cheval donné, on ne regarde pas les dents.

Il trouverait sans difficulté le convertisseur thermique, et même le thermostat pour la centrifugeuse. Le boulon de douze en acier trempé, c'était une autre histoire.

Bon ! Il y avait toujours la solution de la soudure, mais il n'aimait pas le coté permanent qu'elle comportait. Souder de l'acier ? Il allait faire chaud me direz-vous ? Pas quand on dispose d'un tournevis sonique… voilà bien quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver sur ce marché, dans une boite à chaussure, au milieu d'un assortiment de porte-clefs promotionnels, il l'avait payé deux sous.

Il lui avait fallu trois ans pour le réparer, ou plus exactement trois ans pour trouver le pourquoi du comment et deux jours pour le rafistoler. Après quoi, il lui n'avait fallu que quelques semaines pour trouver comment l'utiliser pour débloquer son manipulateur de vortex temporel.

Il avait alors passé un temps interminable sur le toit de son navire à contempler la Cascade de la Méduse, à écouter la mélodie cosmique du temps, fasciné par la façon dont le simple cours de ses pensées influençait les fluctuations du vortex temporel.

Il était une aberration cosmique, c'est ce qu'avait dit le Docteur. Il en avait pris alors pleinement conscience, comme il avait pris conscience que changer le passé n'était vraiment pas une option. Il aurait provoqué un paradoxe temporel qui aurait déchiré le tissu de la réalité aussi surement que la machine infernale de Davros. Ianto n'aurait pas voulu ça, Alice, non plus.

En fin de journée, il avait rayé la plupart des articles surlignés de sa liste : les indispensables, et une partie des optionnels en quantité raisonnable. S'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son boulon, il était tombé sur un tarot de Marseille et deux savonnettes de même provenance, et il y avait aussi le babyfoot !

Prévert aurait définitivement adoré cet endroit.

Il avait chargé le tout à bord très discrètement, pas le babyfoot, de toute façon que ferait-il d'un babyfoot ? Et il était retourné à l'Auberge, où on lui avait préparé une surprise : des catannes vertes grillées à la sauce au bleu. Rien avoir avec le fromage…

Le lendemain, il était reparti en chasse. Il lui fallait ce satané boulon. Il lui manquait encore quelques pièces détachées pour réparer le recycleur d'eau. Depuis trois semaines, il devait se contenter de la douche sonique. Il préférait, de loin, la sensation de l'eau courant sur sa peau.

Il aimait bien son confort, même s'il pouvait s'en passer. Il avait connu les sols humides et glacés des cachots du dix-neuvième siècle, la boue et la puanteur des tranchées de la guerre de 14-18, la chaleur étouffante des soutes du Vaillant… Il pourrait continuer cet inventaire pendant des heures…

Çafaisait un bail qu'il n'était pas mort.

Ça devait remonter à …

Non, bien sur ! Il avait presque oublié l'incident du galduic : bon c'était de sa faute : il aurait du lire les recommandations de cuisson. Il était pourtant de notoriété publique que le galduic pouvait, dans certaines circonstances, être toxique pour les humains. Trois bouchées… heureusement qu'il n'avait pas d'invité. Finalement, ça ne faisait que trois mois.

Après quelques heures de recherches infructueuses, il avait fini par trouver un paquet de douze boulons en acier galvanisé. Il avait fait le plein de denrées alimentaires, de composants électroniques et autres fournitures périssables.

Il avait aussi trouvé quelques livres, un jeu vidéo datant de Mathusalem et aussi deux boules de billard, il finirait bien par avoir un set complet. Non pas que cela l'empêchait de jouer. Même alors qu'il n'avait que trois boules et un tapis élimé, il trouvait le moyen de jouer. Bon les trajectoires étaient difficiles à anticiper…

Ses pas l'avaient ramené vers la Grand Place des Echanges Libres, on pouvait y trouver des poissons et des viandes séchées. Alors qu'il négociait le prix d'un assortiment de différentes viandes, une bousculade attira son attention.

Le marchand d'un étal voisin, un Carionite, essayait de maîtriser un esclave, un Gadon, une sorte de grosse brute sans cervelle et sans véritable malice. Le Gadon allait prendre des coups de teaser s'il ne se calmait pas rapidement. Il était probablement affamé.

Putain d'ordures… Il y avait là une douzaine d'esclaves de toutes races, dans un état vraiment pitoyable.

L'humanoïde, enchaîné à la gauche du Gadon, avait l'air d'un rescapé des camps de la mort et dans ses efforts pour se libérer, le Gadon le secouait comme un prunier. Le Carionite sortit son teaser, manqua sa cible et atteint le garçon.

« Combien, pour le gamin ? » Sa voix forte et autoritaire, figea tout le monde… Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène.

Tout les yeux étaient maintenant braqués sur lui, il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière :

« J'en donne 50 billets »

C'était un prix plus qu'honnête vu l'état du garçon :

« Pas un sous de plus, à prendre ou à laisser, au poids de viande, je doute qu'il les fasse » ajouta-t-il.

Le Carionite, protesta pour le principe, mais se dépêcha de valider la vente avant que son client n'ait le temps d'inspecter la marchandise de plus près.

Seigneur ! Le voilà propriétaire d'un esclave ! Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il attirait l'attention. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'auberge, Lothaet Khann ne comprendraient pas.

Non pas qu'il comprenait… Il entraîna le garçon à l'écart et pris le temps de l'observer. Définitivement humain, la peau et les os, difficile de déterminer l'âge vu l'état, un adolescent, probablement 15 à 17 ans.

Le garçon se tenait ramassé sur lui-même, tête baissée, soumis, il tremblait légèrement. Il lui prit gentiment le menton, le garçon releva la tête et le fixa un bref instant de ses yeux d'un bleu très pâle, pour les rebaisser immédiatement en signe de soumission.

Le Capitaine renouvela son invitation à lever le regard.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi, je t'assure. » « As-tu un nom ? » « Celui, qui vous plaira, maître. »

« Ne m'appelles pas maître! S'il te plait, surtout ne m'appelles pas comme ça. » « … »

« On m'appelle Capitaine. Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas…17 maîtres, 17 noms différents »

« Alors choisis en un qui te plait. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, dubitatif :

« Ethan »

« Ethan, ok, Ethan… ravi de faire ta connaissance, Ethan »

Mais sur quoi je suis encore tombé ! Dans sa courte vie Ethan avait cumulé les maîtres. De toutes les espèces, dont deux seulement étaient humaines, ils n'avaient pas été les plus faciles.

Il avait toujours été esclave, ou tout au moins il le présumait. Il n'avait aucune mémoire avant son premier maître. C'est comme si sa vie avait commencé à l'âge de six ans. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour bien servir un maître et ne pas lui faire honte.

Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir appris. Il avait assisté à des « dressages » mais n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir subi ce genre d'épreuve. Il connaissait sa place, son rôle, il était intelligent et, avec le temps, il avait appris à anticiper les désirs de ses maîtres et à gérer leurs colères et leurs caprices.

Il avait été un bel enfant éduqué et obéissant. Et puis il avait grandi, trop grandi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé la couche d'un maître. Ce n'est pas que cela lui manquait. Mais il y avait quelques compensations, ne serait-ce que l'hygiène et la nourriture.

Le « Tu n'as aucune raisons d'avoir peur de moi » cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne le lui avait pas sorti.

Et s'il préférait Capitaine à Maître, grand bien lui fasse, ca ne changerait pas la donne. Mais, il lui faudrait faire attention à ses réflexes. Après plus de douze ans à finir toutes ses phrases par maître, il n'avait pas fini de se mordre la langue. Peut-être, est-ce là une nouvelle forme de perversion ?

Il était tombé sur un vicieux !

Le capitaine n'avait pas le choix, il devait partir, sans dire au revoir à ses amis. Il ne pouvait retourner à l'auberge avec Ethan et il ne pouvait laisser le garçon seul à bord de son vaisseau. Il aurait dû l'enfermer, et ça pas question.

Le garçon n'avait eu aucune réaction de recul lorsqu'il l'avait enveloppé de ses bras pour activer son téléporteur. A l'arrivée, il avait levé vers lui un regard intrigué, et puis avait pris la pleine mesure de son nouvel environnement.

Un pirate, ce type est un pirate. Pas de douane, un téléporteur portatif caché dans un simple bracelet de **cuir**, ingénieux… et ce vaisseau… jamais rien vu de semblable ! D'abord est-ce bien un vaisseau ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Cette vibration : pas de doute !

Et regardez-moi ça ! Il est content de lui, comme un gamin qui a fait une bonne blague.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'éterniser à contempler le foutoir sans nom qui l'entourait maintenant. Il était doté d'une mémoire prodigieuse et avait déjà noté mentalement la place occupé par chaque objet. Plutôt pratique, cela lui permettait, de reprendre son attitude de soumission résignée immédiatement en toute circonstance.

Quelques coups d'œil furtifs lui suffisaient pour enregistrer une somme fabuleuse de renseignements. Il s'était toujours bien gardé de laisser ses différents maîtres découvrir ce talent.

L'équipage ? Il y avait forcement un équipage dans cette caverne d'Ali baba. Pourquoi caverne d'Ali baba ? Il s'était toujours posé la question, encore une expression à la con.

Bon, manifestement pas d'équipage. Génial !

Me voilà seul, aux prises avec un pirate vicieux et bordélique.

Bon, cela pourrait être pire, il pourrait être vieux, sale et laid…

Non, c'est un bel homme, même un très bel homme dans la force de l'âge, avec de grands yeux bleus de gamin facétieux et avec ça… il sent bon…

Mais qu'est-ce que ce type attendait de lui ?

« Par ici » Le Capitaine entraîna le jeune homme gentiment vers une des chambres :

« Voilà, pour commencer une bonne douche semble s'imposer, par ici »

« Le bouton d'ouverture de la cabine, celui de fermeture, le circuit à eau ne fonctionne pas, il faudra te contenter d'une douche sonique, ce bouton pour mettre en route et pour arrêter, la sécurité est réglée sur 5 minutes, prend ton temps… je vais te chercher des vêtements propres »

Et il avait disparu, laissant Ethan seul devant la porte de la cabine de toilette.

L'eau ne fonctionnait pas c'était bien sa chance, il mourrait de soif… bon…douche. Il s'était déshabillé, pliant soigneusement ses frusques dans un coin et était entré dans la cabine.

Une bonne douche… une longue douche… il allait se délecter de ces 5 minutes… Toc ! Toc ! C'était trop beau !

« Prend-ton temps, les vêtements sont sur le lit, je vais préparer le repas, tu dois être mort de faim » avait lancé le capitaine, puis il avait enchaîné :

« La cuisine est … il faut retourner dans la salle-à-vivre, la porte juste en face, derrière le billard… derrière la drôle de table…au fond du couloir à droite » « Prend ton temps »

« Ça va ? » S'était-il inquiété devant l'absence de réponses.

« Euh… oui maî…oui Capitaine ! Merci Capitaine ! »

Ethan était presque resté sans voix, frappé de stupeur. Il allait forcément se réveiller, et ça allait faire mal.

Finalement, il avait arrêté la douche avant que la sécurité ne se déclenche. Il était sorti de la cabine. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce qui semblait entièrement dévolue à l'hygiène. Il y avait là tout le nécessaire, plus quelques curiosités qu'il ne réussit pas à identifier. Il trouva une brosse et entrepris de démêler sa longue chevelure bouclée, cela fait, il s'ébroua un grand coup et avisa le miroir.

Seigneur ! Même ses cheveux n'avaient plus l'air de rien. 50 billets c'était cher payé pour le fantôme qu'il était devenu. Les deux dernières années avaient été dures avec lui.

Il y avait un temps, où le Carionite ne l'aurait pas laissé partir à moins de 500.

Non, seulement il s'était mis à pousser comme une herbe folle, malgré qu'on lui diminua de plus en plus ses portions, mais des poils s'étaient mis à lui pousser de partout.

Pas seulement où il était naturel d'en prendre à l'âge adulte, mais aussi sur le torse, le dos des bras, sur les jambes et sur le visage… une horreur !

De gros poils noirs couvraient presque toute ses joues, et jusque sous son nez. Bon, là, évidement, le Carionite l'avait passé au laser, mais d'ici deux ou trois jours cela repousserait… Il ne semblait pas y avoir de laser…

Il lui restait à espérer que le Capitaine ne réagirait pas trop violement lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'il avait été trompé sur la marchandise.

Bon, cela dit poils ou pas, il n'était pas sûr de valoir encore 5 sous…

La salle d'hygiène s'ouvrait dans une vaste chambre à coucher avec un grand lit sur lequel le Capitaine avait posé des vêtements. C'était propre et bien rangé, rien à voir avec le bric-à-brac amassé dans la pièce-à-vivre. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller : le capitaine avait raison, il était affamé et aurait donné son âme pour un morceau de pain. Il n'aurait aucun problème pour trouver la cuisine.

La chambre donnait sur un corridor circulaire, coté intérieur du cercle. Il prit à droite en sortant, compta une dizaine de mètres, et retrouva, sur sa gauche, l'ascenseur par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement, il entra, elle se referma toute seule derrière lui, l'engin démarra immédiatement.

Il était impossible de dire, s'il montait ou descendait. Il ne semblait desservir que le corridor et la pièce-à-vivre dans laquelle il s'ouvrit.

C'était la grande pièce circulaire, dans laquelle ils s'étaient matérialisés.

Elle faisait bien 25 mètres de diamètre. Douze portes en ponctuaient le bord, dont celle de l'ascenseur. Entre chacune d'elle, une sorte d'arche de soutènement s'avançait vers le centre, condamnant l'utilisation des parois de la pièce.

Un chaos de mobilier hétéroclite était organisé tant bien que mal autour de l'aire centrale, d'environ trois mètres de diamètre, laissée vide : un sas à ouverture hélicoïdale se dessinait à cet emplacement, et sur le sol et sur le plafond. Directement en face de l'autre coté de la pièce trônait une étrange table : elle était bien trop massive, et cinq pieds sculptés soutenaient un plateau d'une épaisseur délirante.

En se rapprochant, il se rendit compte que le plateau formait une sorte de cuvette recouverte d'un revêtement bleu constellé de petites étoiles roses… :

« Pas très conventionnel, je te l'accorde ! »,

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus approchant »

« !!! » Ethan ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait !

« Le repas est prêt ! Par ici, si tu veux bien.»

« ??? » Si je veux bien ? Ethan était abasourdi !

La cuisine, elle aussi circulaire, était aussi vaste que celle de la demeure d'été de son cinquième maître où une vingtaine d'esclaves s'affairaient sans cesse.

Elle était organisée en différents espaces…

Mais, plus que tout, ce qui frappa Ethan ce sont les effluves de nourriture qui l'assaillirent dés qu'il fut entré. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, il se retrouva installé dans une large chaise, soutenu par un capitaine confus :

« Bouge pas ! »

Le capitaine se dépêcha de servir un étrange liquide bleuté dans un verre :

« Bois… doucement… voilà… comme ça… ça va aller mieux… c'est du méké, une boisson énergétique, une vieille recette… »

Ethan tenta en vain de protester de son indignité, mais le capitaine le fit taire en pressant le verre sur ses lèvres. Le liquide, quoiqu'épais, était frais et étonnamment désaltérant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais du commencer par là »

Le capitaine avait dressé deux couverts, mais c'est seulement lorsqu'il poussa le siège sur lequel il avait installé Ethan après son léger malaise, devant l'un d'eux, que ce dernier réalisa que le capitaine entendait partager son repas avec lui.

Et quel repas ! Il n'avait jamais rien mangé de si bon.

Le capitaine lui avait servit un morceau de viande de gal gorée, mais aussi un assortiment de petit légumes et une poignée d'une sorte de graine.

Il avait insisté pour qu'Ethan prenne de petites bouchées et mâche longuement. Il avait dit que son estomac avait besoin de temps, pour réapprendre à travailler, et que s'il mangeait trop, ou trop vite, il serait malade.

Ethan se demanda un instant si c'était une nouvelle forme de perversion, mais après trois bouchées, il décida qu'il voulait bien être torturé ainsi, aussi souvent qu'il plairait à son nouveau maître.

Le garçon mangeait son repas avec beaucoup d'application. Le capitaine, lui ne comprenait toujours pas quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer. Il ramènerait ce gamin chez lui, dés qu'il aurait repris des forces… en espérant qu'il ait toujours un chez lui.

Les pirates qui vivaient de la traite d'êtres vivants ne faisaient généralement pas dans le détail. Ils s'attaquaient à de petites colonies, prenaient tout ce qui pouvait être revendu ou consommé et détruisaient le reste, ne laissant aucun témoin.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : les enfants du passé 02/12

**Chapitre** : Qui es-tu ? À quoi joues-tu ?

**Auteur** : Takisys

**Beta** : Black59  
Personnages : jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme :  
Rating: PG-13 si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

Après deux mois passés en sa compagnie, le capitaine restait décidément un mystère pour Ethan… actuellement,le premier était absorbé depuis trois jours par la réparation d'une pendule. Le capitaine ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, il avait recouvert sa table de jeu favorite, la fameuse table de billard, d'un grand drap blanc. Et avait entrepris de démonter la pauvre chose jusqu'à la dernière vis. Puis il avait mis de coté certaines pièces trop endommagées. Depuis plusieurs heures il s'affairait à fabriquer une roue dentelée de rechange, l'originale s'étant fendue. Ethan lui était royalement installé dans son fauteuil de lecture préféré, de là il pouvait contempler son maître à loisir par-dessus son livre.

Dés le premier jour, le capitaine s'était enquis de savoir s'il savait lire et quelle langue il maîtrisait. Le Commun évidement, le dach'an, le kr'ttt, et l'anglais lui avait dit Ethan, il avait passé sous silence les autres dialectes qu'il maîtrisait moins bien et qui étaient moins courant. Un esclave instruit flatte l'égo de son maitre, mais Ethan savait aussi qu'une trop vive intelligence était rarement souhaitée chez un esclave. Il n'avait mentionné l'anglais que parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'une grande partie des livres qui jonchaient la pièce à vivre étaient dans cette langue. Il ne pensait pas alors que le maître avait l'intention de le laisser lire ces ouvrages, mais qu'il préférerait peut-être s'exprimer dans cette langue qu'en Commun. En fait, le capitaine lui collait un livre dans les mains dès qu'il avait à faire ailleurs.

Du vaisseau, Ethan ne connaissait que la cuisine, l'infirmerie, la pièce à vivre et sa chambre… Sa chambre. Il avait une chambre pour lui tout seul, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Et avec un grand lit confortable et propre. Le premier jour, après ce fantastique repas qui avait depuis été suivi de nombreux autres tout aussi délicieux, le maître l'avait renvoyé dans « sa » chambre pour se reposer. Ethan avait attendu un moment puis s'était étendu sur la carpette au pied du lit, le maître n'était jamais venu...

Plus tard, le maître avait débarqué, les bras chargés de vêtements de rechange et l'avait trouvé ainsi. Il lui avait alors dit que c'était sa chambre à lui et que c'était son lit. Le capitaine ajouta alors qu'il ne l'avait pas enregistré, ce qui faisait de lui un homme libre. Ethan ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion sur ce dernier point : si le capitaine ne l'avait pas enregistré c'était simplement parce qu'il était manifestement fâché avec l'ordre et la loi. Un point c'est tout.

Le vaisseau était réglé sur un cycle artificiel de 24 heures, dont 6 de repos. Cela convenait tout à fait à Ethan, d'autan que le capitaine insistait pour qu'il se tienne à ces 6 heures de sommeil. Lui pourtant ne semblait pas dormir beaucoup.

C'était le milieu de l'après midi et le capitaine, absorbé qu'il était, avait oublié la collation rituelle constitué d'une boisson chaude et de petites douceurs. Il avait fini son livre, alors il s'était levé, et avait annoncé au capitaine, qui avait approuvé distraitement, qu'il s'occupait de la collation.

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour comprendre où était sa place. Au début le capitaine voulait toujours tout faire et le traitait comme un vieillard malade ou un enfant de maître. Et puis, petit à petit, il avait invité Ethan à se joindre à lui et ils avaient ainsi pris l'habitude de faire la cuisine ensemble. Ethan s'était rendu compte que le maître appréciait qu'il prenne de temps en temps ce genre d'initiative.

Il avait préparé un plateau qu'il rapporta dans la grande salle. Le capitaine avait accueilli avec un large sourire, déposant délicatement la petite roue qu'il venait juste de terminer à coté de sa jumelle ou fausse jumelle ?

« Est-ce normal qu'elle ait une dent de moins ? » s'enquit Ethan.

Le capitaine se décomposa littéralement sous ses yeux.

Ethan se dit qu'il venait de faire une énorme bourde, l'animal d'homme avait fini par endormir sa méfiance… il décida de jouer l'innocence, cela lui avait réussit dans le passé : très délicatement il fit glisser la pièce finement ouvragée sur son modèle.

Il manquait bien une dent !

Il feignit de ne pas remarquer le regard interloqué de son maître et reporta son intérêt sur le plateau qu'il avait posé sur la table d'échecs.

Ce garçon était décidément plein de surprises et il ne jouait pas franc jeux. Le vieil escroc qu'il était ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir sur ce point, il était intelligent et ne lui faisait pas confiance et c'était réciproque.

On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace, et il était un très, très vieux singe. Quand à Ethan cela relevait certainement de l'instinct de survie.

Beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas claires chez ce garçon : d'abord il prétendait n'avoir aucun souvenir d'avant la vente aux enchères à laquelle son premier maître l'avait acquit. Mais, le capitaine connaissait trop bien les dangers et les difficultés d'effacer la mémoire d'un si jeune enfant, 6 ans d'après ses dires.

L'autre problème étant ses connaissances, il avait de l'instruction, mais ne savait ni comment ni où il avait appris…

Il y avait aussi cette pilosité incongrue…

Rien de plus normal chez un humain de première génération, mais, au vingt troisième siècle, avec la grande mutation qui devait améliorer l'adaptabilité de la race humaine à de nouveaux mondes, les hommes avaient perdu progressivement cette pilosité.

Le capitaine avait procédé à un test, mais Ethan était bien un humain de seconde génération… et même un pur-sang ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare lorsqu'on s'éloignait des très grandes colonies.

Lui-même avait un peu de sang kr'ttt, d'où les fameuses phéromones qui parfumaient sa peau.

Et, maintenant çà ! Il y avait, ou du moins devrait y avoir 288 dents sur cette roue… Il avait suffisamment voyagé dans le temps, pour savoir que ce genre « d'intelligence » resterait rarissime chez les humains de pure souche.

Il resta un moment à considérer le jeune homme, Ethan était plus âgé qu'il lui avait d'abord semblé, dix sept ans avait-il avoué, dix neuf avait alors renchéri le capitaine et Ethan avait acquiescé. Il s'était étoffé, il restait encore maigre, mais avait perdu ce coté mort-vivant des premier jours, il faudrait commencer à lui faire faire un peu d'exercice.

Ethan sentait le regard du maître posé sur lui, cela le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il se concentra sur son muffin et commença à regarder distraitement les livres qui s'empilaient à coté de son fauteuil, lequel aurait sa faveur ? Le capitaine lui en proposa alors un qu'il était allé chercher sur une commode près de la cinquième porte : « le tour du monde en 80 jours »

Le capitaine parlait peu en général ou alors c'était pour dire des trucs incohérents, comme lorsqu'au sujet de sa pilosité, il avait raconté qu'au dix neuvième siècle, il était tombé sur un type qui était tellement velu qu'on avait du mal à discerner la couleur de sa peau, puis, quand il avait remarqué son regard perplexe, il était parti à la recherche d'un rasoir et lui avait appris à s'en servir.

« Et, ne t'en sert que pour ton visage ou tu vas aggraver ton cas » avait-il ajouté.

« Pour le reste, si cela te contrarie, je t'achèterais un laser à la première occasion. »

Mais sous cet air goguenard, quelque chose contrariait son maître sans qu'Ethan puisse vraiment mettre le doigt dessus. Tout les deux s'observaient mutuellement du coin de l'œil, se jaugeaient.

Avec son air de grand gamin étourdi, le capitaine était certainement le maître le plus difficile à cerner qu'il ait eu jusqu'alors. Il était toujours d'humeur égale, plutôt joyeuse, il plaisantait facilement, se moquait de lui-même, et lorsque sont regard s'attardait sur lui, il était le plus souvent ou bienveillant ou amusé.

Le capitaine semblait vraiment n'avoir aucune attirance pour lui. En tout cas pour le moment… et il y avait cette ombre qui passait quelque fois sur son regard… une ombre de mort… ou d'une infinie tristesse…

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans une interminable partie d'échecs, le vaisseau encaissa un choc violent.

Il avait presque oublié qu'ils se trouvaient à bord d'un navire. Il ignorait d'ailleurs complètement où les conduisait leur course, ou même s'ils étaient toujours en orbite autour de Beta Gemma.

Le capitaine sembla aussi surpris que lui, mais le rassura immédiatement d'un sourire, avant de se ruer sur la troisième porte, devant le regard inquiet d'Ethan il l'invita à le suivre.

L'ascenseur de trois heures donnait sur le pont. A peine moins grand que la cuisine, il était lui aussi circulaire, la console centrale était traversé par un étrange tube transparent qui montait jusqu'au plafond. Il y avait une sorte d'énergie lumineuse qui dansait à l'intérieur. Le capitaine s'affairait déjà sur ses écrans de contrôle.

Une météorite ! C'était bien sa chance… non, il n'y avait aucun nuage d'astéroïdes sur sa course et les chances de percuter une mété… non quelque chose avait rebondis sur le bouclier, mais quoi ?

Génial ! Ils étaient pris dans un feu croisé !

Ethan qui laissait de plus en plus libre cours à sa curiosité, et regardait par-dessus son épaule, regretta immédiatement son effronterie.

Le capitaine ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur, et se mit en devoir d'identifier les forces en présence.

Trois cargos, dont les enregistrements étaient manifestement des faux et une petite corvette, très probablement des pirates, aux prises avec cinq croiseurs armés jusqu'aux défenses.

Des Judoon : la fière police de la Proclamation de l'Ombre.

Le Vieux Faucon protégé, qu'il était, par son filtre de perception, continuait sa course bravement, se faufilant au milieu des hostilités sans attirer l'attention des différents protagonistes.

Problème : les tirs n'étaient pas sensibles au dit filtre, mais heureusement le bouclier les dévirait. D'un autre coté, si d'autres tirs venaient à être dévié de leur course cela risquait d'attirer l'attention des Judoon qui en déduiraient la présence d'un vaisseau invisible.

Ils étaient plutôt obtus mais quand même…

Le capitaine reprit donc les commandes et choisit le chemin le plus sûr et le plus rapide pour sortir de la zone de combat. Puis il s'installa en position d'observation.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux Judoon… en fait, il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à ces rhino trop zélés. Pour eux, si un chat n'était pas blanc, il était forcément noir, et leur justice était expéditive…

Il identifia deux des trois cargos, comme appartenant à un Fejden qui se faisait appelé « le commodore » ce n'était pas un gros poisson, mais il avait pris depuis peu la désagréable habitude d'accepter des « commandes » de La Canda'al.

Son scan n'enregistrait qu'une vingtaines de signes de vie abord de ces vaisseaux. Quelque soit leur cargaison, il ne s'agissait pas d'esclaves.

Pour le troisième, en revanche, le capitaine ne pouvait être aussi affirmatif, le scan était plus « flou » et hésitait entre 60 et 80 signes de vie.

Soit, il s'agissait d'un petit groupe d'esclaves en mauvais état ou alors il y avait à bord des Décny avec leurs malheureux petits esclaves humains…

Une ombre de haine et de colère passa dans ses yeux. Il régla son scan pour analyser l'atmosphère du dit vaisseau… Son sang se figea…

Il resterait jusqu'à la mise à mort. Et vérifierait lui-même qu'il n'y ait pas de survivant.

« Pourquoi restons nous-là ? » interrogea alors Ethan visiblement mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas tant la proximité des combats, que l'ombre qui s'était abattu sur le regard du capitaine qui lui glaçait le sang. Le visage du capitaine se radoucit lorsqu'il vit la pâleur du jeune homme.

« Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose… » « Profitons du spectacle » fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Mais Ethan n'était pas dupe, ce qui se passait n'était certainement pas juste une distraction pour son maître…

Mais l'attention du capitaine se reporta sur la corvette, beaucoup plus légère que les cargos, elle ne résisterait pas si elle prenait un tir direct. Pour le moment son pilote déployait des trésors d'agilités, mais à moins de beaucoup de chance…

Il identifia alors le petit vaisseau : c'était L'Oiseau de Proie de Caldargo, un demi-sang kr'ttt. L'homme vivait de petits trafics, pas un mauvais bougre, juste un type qui essayait de survivre dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui.

Pas vraiment un ami, mais un type qui s'était montré digne de confiance, et c'était suffisant pour le capitaine.

Il remit les moteurs, s'identifia auprès de L'Oiseau de Proie, juste un code pour se faire reconnaître, et les coordonnées d'une course de sortie. Il laissa à Caldargo quelques secondes pour réaliser et alla s'interposer entre lui et le vaisseau Judoon qui lui posait le plus de problèmes.

Il étendit son filtre de perception et accompagna le demi-sang hors de la zone de combat où ce dernier remit les gaz sans demander son reste.

Le capitaine ne traîna pas non plus, les Judoon chercheraient à comprendre comment leur proie avait pu leur échapper.

Il avait retrouvé son sourire espiègle au grand soulagement d'Ethan.

Ils restèrent encore un moment sur le pont. Le temps de programmer une nouvelle course pour Dagobat, un fan de Lucas avait probablement nommée cette planète.

Dagobat portait cependant, très mal son nom : la planète était une immense agglomération et les rare « points de nature » étaient des parcs et des jardins soigneusement entretenus.

C'était un immense port intergalactique et un grand centre universitaire. Non seulement elle se trouvait sous la juridiction de Torchwood, mais l'institut y avait son propre centre universitaire, ainsi qu'un centre de communication.

Ethan n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, l'esclavage y était interdit et tout esclave identifié aurait été confisqué. Il se demanda un instant ce que Torchwood pouvait bien faire de ces esclaves.

L'Autre question était pourquoi le maître prenait-il le risque de s'aventurer dans un endroit où il avait toutes les chances de se faire arrêter. Il avait bien compris que le vaisseau était resté invisible aux scans des Judoon, mais Torchwood c'était autre chose…

Ifan ouvrit un œil, sans même essayer de lever le nez de l'oreiller, il repéra l'origine du bip qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil : ce n'était pas le sien. Il grogna et se mit en devoir de réveiller la femme dont il partageait le lit.

Johanne pesta après les incapables qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'appeler à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, comme si le monde ne pouvait tourner sans elle... tandis qu'Ifan se dirigeait déjà vers la douche.

Désormais bien réveillé, l'insectoïde ne traînerait pas, il étira son long corps finement musclé... il savait qu'elle le matait du coin de l'œil, et il lui faisait son show... il était le digne fils de son père après tout et même si Johanne s'en défendait, ce n'était pas pour son QI qu'il était dans son lit.

« Un macchabé a déclenché une alerte ADN 217 dans une morgue de Dagobat » dit-elle. « Dagobat ? Il aura disparu avant que j'ai fini de m'habiller » avait-il répondu.

« Le problème, c'est que ça fait trois jours qu'il est dans un tiroir : c'est l'autopsie qui a déclenché l'alerte… »

« Trois jour ? Ce n'est pas possible… ils se sont plantés quelque part… »

Ils venaient juste d'attaquer un nouveau Jules Verne quand l'ordinateur de bord annonça d'une voix monocorde que l'on était arrivé à destination. Le capitaine qui était en train d'astiquer avec amour la pendule, qu'il avait fini par remonter, et qui semblait marcher correctement, pris la direction de la troisième porte en lui faisant signe de continuer. Ethan soupira et reprit sa lecture.

Quand l'heure de la collation sonna, (il y avait dix sept pendules et horloges de toutes sortes dans la pièce à vivre, heureusement toutes ne sonnaient pas) il se rendit dans la cuisine. Il prépara le Thé comme le maître lui avait appris, et commença à préparer le plateau…

Devait-il monter rejoindre le maître sur le pont ?

Ou devait-il attendre… le thé refroidirait, si le maître avait oublié l'heure…

Mais le capitaine était-il toujours à bord ?

Après tout, avec son téléporteur qu'il ne quittait jamais… l'idée qu'il pourrait être tout seul à bord… et si le capitaine se faisait arrêter…

Ethan réalisa alors qu'il serait peiné, s'il arrivait quelque chose à cet homme…

Voilà qui était nouveau ! Il s'inquiétait pour un maître?

D'un autre coté, même s'il était bizarre, le capitaine était… charmant ?

Et il commençait à goûter cette nouvelle vie… Il ne voulait pas retourner en arrière…

Il ne pourrait pas… plutôt… ? Il se dépêcha de finir de préparer son plateau : il fallait qu'il voie le capitaine…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il descende sur cette planète…

Il prit une grande bouffé d'air et s'engouffra avec son plateau dans l'ascenseur, il en prit une autre, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le pont.

Le capitaine était assis sur ce drôle de fauteuil, qu'il faisait glisser sur le sol en s'aidant de ses pieds, allant ainsi d'une console à l'autre.

Il ne sembla même pas surpris de le voir débarquer avec le thé, et l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

Ethan, soulagé réalisa alors qu'il retenait sa respiration. Le capitaine sortit un autre de ces fauteuils de dessous une console, en déplia le dossier et l'invita à s'assoir après avoir posé le plateau sur la seule surface vide qu'il avait pu trouver.

Comme d'habitude le capitaine affichait son sourire espiègle.

Ethan n'avait jamais vu ce genre de sourire que sur de très jeunes enfants, ou alors de très grands vieillards. Il y avait aussi ce simple d'esprit…

Que faisait-il là depuis des heures ?

On était en orbite. Et seigneur ! Il y avait foule ! Il avait déjà été dans des spatiaux ports… mais là… des milliers de vaisseaux de toutes formes et de toutes tailles…

« C'est la rentrée » soupira le capitaine en guise d'explication.

« La rentrée ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Oui, la rentrée… la reprise des classes, des écoles… ils arrivent de tout les systèmes environnant » Avait expliqué le capitaine avant d'ajouter avec un air malicieux :

« Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de louer un emplacement »

« Vous voulez rester en orbite sauvage au milieu de tout** ç**a… ? »

« C'est l'idée ! Excitant ! Non ? »

« Euh… n'est-ce pas un peu… téméraire ? » Ethan prit son courage à deux mains et ajouta :

« Pourquoi venir ici ? C'est dangereux ! Vous… vous risquez d'être arrêté »

La réaction du capitaine ne fut absolument pas celle escomptée : non seulement l'insolence d'Ethan ne le fâcha pas, mais il explosa littéralement de rire projetant un mélange de thé et de muffin un peu partout...

Le rire du capitaine était… communicatif ?

Ethan se retrouva entraîner dans ce fou-rire qui n'en finissait plus, il n'avait jamais **ri** comme cela, jamais… à part, peut-être, la fois où son cinquième maître s'était pris les pieds dans un tapis lors d'une cérémonie… mais, il se souvenait aussi de la morsure du fouet…

Le capitaine, lui s'était contenté de poser un baiser sur son front, lorsqu'il eut enfin repris ses esprits et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter : il n'y avait pas de planète plus sûre que Dagobat, sur ce, il le renvoya « en bas » lui… avait encore à faire…

Le maître ne descendit que pour le diner, félicita Ethan de l'avoir préparé tout seul, puis l'invita à aller dormir sans tarder : demain « ils feraient du tourisme » avait dit le capitaine.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, un peu préoccupé, puis se dit qu'il était ridicule : le capitaine semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il examina distraitement son front dans le miroir, presque surprit de ne pas trouver de marque à la place du baiser… ses lèvres étaient de feu… elles étaient douces… Il sentait si bon…

Il était complètement malade : pour une fois qu'un maître lui fichait la paix…

Le lendemain, Ethan se rasa avec soin et attacha ses longs cheveux en catogan, il avait meilleur allure qu'à son arrivé. Même s'il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant, pour ne rien arranger son dernier maître, n'hésitait pas à le frapper au visage, laissant des marques ; son nez avait pris un drôle de pli et une balafre barrait son sourcil droit.

Il laissait une petite touffe de poil pousser sur son menton et autour de sa bouche. Le capitaine trouvait que cela lui donnait un air méphitique, cela avait l'air de lui plaire et Ethan commençait à s'y habituer. Comme il commençait à s'habituer à ses autres poils, probablement influencé par tous ses vieux livres terriens qu'il avait lus depuis.

Il se demanda comment il devait s'habiller pour « faire du tourisme »

Il opta pour le confort, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il pouvait faire… un pantalon, une chemise et il verrait avec le capitaine…

Le capitaine l'accueillit avec son éternel sourire et lui passa un bracelet autour du poignet qui se clipsa avec un petit bruit sec, faisant courir un frisson désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le maître vérifia que le bracelet tenait bien, puis lui demanda de le retirer. A sa grande surprise le bracelet n'offrit aucune résistance.

Il se rendit compte, alors qu'il ressemblait au sien : un téléporteur ?

« Sécurité ADN, il n'y a que toi qui peux l'enlever » Avait expliqué le capitaine.

« Ce bouton, en cas d'urgence absolue, t'assure un retour automatique ici, il est aussi verrouillé sur ton ADN » avait-il ajouté.

« Basiquement, cela signifie que toi et toi seul sera téléporté. Cela peut être très pratique en cas d'agression, ton agresseur se retrouverait avec tes vêtements pour lot de consolation… »

Ethan l'avait regardé avec yeux effarés.

« Si tu préfères éviter le striptease, tu presses en même temps ce bouton, il étend le champ de téléportation à ce qui est en contact immédiat avec toi »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il y a une sécurité ! Tu ne risques pas d'arriver ici avec le bras d'un pickpocket qui se serait aventuré dans tes poches au mauvais moment » Il reclipsa le bracelet et alla chercher deux grandes vestes pleine de poches, il en tendit une au garçon :

«On petit déjeune en ville, ce matin »

« Oh, et voilà tes papiers ! » Avait annoncé le capitaine en lui remettant un simple morceau de papier.

« Mais… c'est juste… un papier vierge… ? »

« Vraiment ? » dit le capitaine en feignant l'étonnement.

« Très, très intéressant… je dirais même plus… » Avait-il continué en regardant Ethan d'un air suspicieux.

« Papier psychique… la personne à qui il est présenté, est supposée voir ce que tu veux… » Avait-il expliqué :

« En principe, à moins d'être familiarisé avec le concept, ca marche à tous les coups… » « Il est peut être périmé ? » Suggéra Ethan,

« Pas moyen… Il marche, mais pas sur toi… les chances sont probablement de un sur trois millions »

« Et, comment je fais si je tombe justement sur... »

« Tu ne serais pas gallois, des fois ??? »

« ??? »

« C'est une blague ! Laisse tomber ! » Soupira le capitaine faussement désabusé.

Il semblait parfois à Ethan que pour le capitaine la vie était une énorme plaisanterie, cela l'exaspérait et l'inquiétait, et puis il se rappelait les ombres : dans ces moments le maître lui faisait vraiment peur.

Comme le premier jour, il enroula ses bras autour de lui et ils se matérialisèrent au beau milieu d'une large avenue… mais personne ne semblait leur prêter la moindre attention. Une certaine frénésie semblait régner dans l'air. Des familles entières se hâtaient, des groupes de jeunes déambulaient certains joyeusement, d'autres plus inquiets.

La ville d'acier et de verre montait gracieusement vers le ciel et… le capitaine le tira de sa rêverie, quand un transport s'arrêta tout prêt d'eux.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans, le maître présentant son « papier » à un détecteur, qui le valida…

Ce truc pouvait tromper un détecteur ! Mais pas lui… ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est le capitaine qui fit semblant d'être intéressé ailleurs.

Le transport se déplaçait comme un serpent dans la ville, s'arrêtant, repartant, des passagers montaient tandis que d'autre descendaient dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Il y avait une musique douce… les gens parlaient peu et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était presque à voix basse… avaient-ils peur d'être écouté ?

Ethan repéra une camera, ça il connaissait, il y en avait aussi à bord du vaisseau

« Il y en a partout, sécurité, mais le trop est l'ennemi du bien… très difficile de traiter toutes ces images en temps réel… on descend au prochain arrêt »

C'était un carrefour, ici la ville était plus humble, moins lisse, plus humaine ?

Ils s'installèrent à une terrasse, le maître commanda un assortiment de tout, pour lui faire goûter…

Il y avait une grande fontaine au beau milieu du carrefour forçant les transports, des trams, à onduler autour. La plupart étaient constitué de cinq wagon, d'autres étaient plus petits.

La circulation était intense mais presque silencieuse… le calme… La ville était immense, peuplée, active, vivante mais il avait ce silence… alors Ethan ferma les yeux et écouta la ville… : à la table d'à coté, trois garçons parlaient de filles, le serveur prenait une commande un peu plus loin, il y avait des oiseaux qui s'ébattaient dans l'arbre tout proche…

« La ville idéale par excellence : minimum de pollution… Conçue par l'homme, pour l'homme… cent pour cent Torchwood ! » Récita le capitaine, il n'avait pas l'air d'être convaincu par le boniment et Ethan le lui fit remarquer

« **La** perfection n'est pas de ce monde, la misère et la corruption existent ici comme ailleurs, elles sont seulement moins visible, plus insidieuses, plus pernicieuses… et plus difficile à combattre. »

Ethan se demandait où le capitaine se positionnait dans ce « combat » quand il le vit tendre au serveur le papier psychique en guise de carte de paiement… le serveur repartit satisfait…

Un homme surgit de nulle part, il s'emblait nerveux :

« Phelps ? Jim Phelps ? »

En guise de réponse le capitaine fit glisser discrètement son papier magique sur la table.

L'homme jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis vérifia que personne ne regardait avant de passer une micro carte au capitaine. Et disparu comme il était venu…

Le capitaine sourit, sortit un lecteur d'une de ses poches, introduisit la carte et consulta les informations qu'elle contenait…

« Le grand bâtiment, là, c'est la Bibliothèque Universitaire, tu peux y accéder grâce au papier… et si tu es fatigué des livres, il y a le parc, et de l'autre coté, tu trouveras un grand centre commercial, tu peux utiliser le papier pour payer, comme tu as pu le constater, mais restes raisonnable, n'attires pas l'attention… » Il s'arrêta et reprit :

« Et si la grande aventure te tente…Tu vois l'enseigne bleu de l'autre coté de la rue ? c'est une annexe de Torchwood… tu demande Melanie Graffan, tu lui dis que tu es un esclave en fuite, ils te prendront sous leur protection, te trouverons un travail décent, un logement et tu pourras te bâtir une vie bien à toi… te trouver une gentille petite femme qui te donnera des enfants… enlève ton bracelet avant, non, pas qu'ils risquent de repérer mon vaisseau avec… mais bon, il contient un localisateur, tant que tu l'as sur toi je peux te retrouver… »

Là dessus il quitta la table pour se précipiter dans un transport qui repartait déjà « amuse-toi bien ! » Avait-il lancé avec ce grand sourire…

Ethan était seul, livré à lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : les enfants du passé 03/12

**Chapitre** : Promenade en ville

**Auteur** : Takisys

**Beta** : Black59  
Personnages : jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme :  
Rating: PG-13 si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

Chapitre 3

Il avait eu un moment de panique… combien de temps s'était passé avant que le serveur vienne lui demander s'il y avait autre chose que Monsieur désirait… Monsieur… ? Il avait mis un moment à réaliser que ce « Monsieur » c'était lui… Non, c'était tout et il s'était excusé avant de quitter la table…

Il était alors resté planté un moment au milieu du trottoir, fixant l'enseigne bleu : juste un grand T stylisé… serait-ce si simple ? Était-ce un test ? Pourquoi… ?

Puis une autre question était venue s'imposer dans son esprit : En avait-il envie ? Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à cette question… Y-avait-il urgence ? Non ! Définitivement, non.

Il décida de se donner le temps de la réflexion, après tout si l'homme était sincère… aujourd'hui ou demain… bon, bien sûr, il ne savait pas très bien où il allait avec le Capitaine, mais… il avait bien envie de le savoir…

Le parc était très agréable, de nombreuses allées serpentaient entre des arbres immenses et des parterres fleuris, pour déboucher sur des bassins reliés entre eux par des effets de jeux d'eau. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Il avait parcouru toutes les allées en long en large et en travers, puis s'était écroulé de fatigue sur un banc… devant lui courait un étroit chemin d'eau qui reliait deux bassins. Des petites pompes, placées à intervalles réguliers, renvoyaient de petits jets d'eau à contre courant, le résultat était des plus charmant, il faisait beau, l'air embaumait des multiples essences qui l'entouraient, des oiseaux chantaient, des enfants jouaient sous les yeux de leurs mères…

Une fille avec d'incroyables yeux noirs lui avait décoché un sourire enjôleur, avant de continuer sa route. Il était… bien ! Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête sur cet endroit, sur ce moment… Il attendrait le capitaine ici…

Ifan était arrivé par le terminal trois en plein quartier français. Les quatre premiers contingents de colons qui avaient fondé Dagobat étaient d'origines très diverses : des chinois de San Francisco, des Italiens, des Polonais et des Français.

C'était de la folie, malgré son laisser-passer il lui avait fallu cinq heures avant de débarquer, les autres passagers du ferry devraient patienter encore plusieurs heures.

Le Vieux Faucon était là, en orbite basse, mais il n'y avait personne abord, c'était la première chose qu'il avait vérifiée en arrivant. Il avait remonté le col de son long manteau d'officier de Torchwood et pris la direction de la Salpêtrière. Il avait rendez-vous avec un mort…

Pas n'importe quel mort, c'était plutôt le genre qui n'attendait pas d'habitude… Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se présenter.

« Vous êtes là pour l'alerte ADN ! » avait dit l'interne de service.

Ce n'était pas une question et on lui avait indiqué la morgue où il avait été accueilli par le Docteur Deschamps.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Votre client squatte un tiroir depuis plus de huit jours maintenant, le rapport d'autopsie est à votre disposition » Avait dit le médecin légiste en indiquant un écran au passage. Il avait ajouté en entraînant Ifan vers le frigo.

« Je vous préviens : c'est vraiment pas joli » et il avait ouvert le tiroir…

Ifan s'attendait à tout sauf à cela, le pensionnaire était effectivement dans un sale état, mais surtout : c'était tout juste un adolescent

« Il a été heurté par un tram ? » s'enquit-il tout en faisant un contrôle de l'ADN du garçon.

« J'ai refait un contrôle moi-même après le déclenchement de l'alerte, qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce gosse ? Les autres n'ont pas déclenché d'alerte… » Avait dit Deschamps.

Ce n'était pas possible : l'ADN coïncidait bien : « Les autres ??? » s'était enquis Ifan.

« C'est le septième, et aussi le plus âgé à ce jour, regardez son iris droit »

Ifan avait soulevé délicatement la paupière : un numéro de série était gravé là.

« Tous des enfants et tous victimes de mauvais traitement ? » Avait dit l'insectoïde, c'était plus une constatation qu'une véritable question.

« Vous appelez cela mauvais traitement ? Moi j'appelle cela de la barbarie ! » Avait répondu le docteur Deschamps qui commençait à s'énerver. Ce cas le touchait pour une raison ou une autre ou est-ce parce que Torchwood avait envoyé un demi-sang… ?

Il avait consulté rapidement le rapport : oui… cela relevait bien de la barbarie… « Vous avez déjà vu cela ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ces numéro…on dirait des numéros de série ! » S'était radouci un peu Deschamps.

« Probablement, en tous cas c'est ce que je pense… pouvez vous faire une recherche pour des résidus de TBH58 ? » Avait demandé Ifan un peu désorienté par ce nouveau retournement.

« TBH58, des clones… ? Vous pensez que ces gamins sont des clones ? »

Ifan avait soupiré :

« Jusqu'à présent, l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleurée… Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais pour celui-là… Je n'ai pas d'autre explication… En tous cas, ce dont je suis certain c'est que ce n'est pas mon père !» Avait-il dit à un Deschamps médusé. Il s'était ravisé et avait ajouté :

« Les autres, qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? Je veux que tous les dossiers soient transférés immédiatement sur Cardiff et si vous avez des échantillons ADN, je les veux aussi, quand à lui, vous me faites un paquet cadeau je l'embarque… »

« Et, pour… les autres… je veux dire, les rescapés ? » Avait demandé le légiste.

« Vous en avez ??? » S'était étonné Ifan.

« Ben, pas personnellement, moi je ne m'occupe que des morts… Demandez le Docteur Laurent »

Le soleil avait continué sa course, son estomac commençait à protester et aucun signe de son maître. Cela faisait des heures, devait-il s'inquiéter ? Retourner à bord ? Oui, et supposons que le capitaine se soit fait arrêter : que ferait-il tout seul dans un vaisseau invisible ? Bon, il ne mourrait pas de faim, en tout cas pas avant plusieurs mois, mais il serait coincé, le capitaine lui avait montré comment retourner à bord mais pas comment en partir… et il avait dans l'idée que, même sous la torture, l'homme ne donnerait pas son vaisseau…

Il ne pouvait pas rester là éternellement : il avait faim… Un centre commercial ? Il y aurait certainement de la nourriture. De l'autre coté du parc, avait-dit le capitaine…

De l'extérieur c'était un immense immeuble d'acier comme ceux du quartier où ils s'étaient matérialisés, mais plus large et moins haut. L'intérieur était surprenant : un dédale d'escaliers roulants montait à l'assaut des différents étages organisés en larges coursives, le long desquelles se succédaient des boutiques.

Ici aussi l'ambiance restait calme et douce, rien à voir avec les marchés bruyants de la Grande Echarpe de Diamants. Ici tout était propre, ordonné, arrangé avec harmonie, rien n'était dû au hasard… Il s'était joint à la foule et mis en devoir de découvrir ce nouveau monde…

Regarder, toucher… sentir, des boutiques proposaient des vêtements, des pièces détachées, des appareils de toutes sortes, des meubles. Il y en avait même une qui vendait des poissons multicolores vivants, bien trop petits pour être manger.

Et il y avait ceux qui proposaient de la nourriture. Il allait de l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir se décider à utiliser le fameux papier…

Non seulement cela lui semblait malhonnête, mais il avait encore plus peur que cela ne marche pas… et de se faire prendre…

« Ne te fais pas remarquer » avait-dit le capitaine : c'était raté ! A force de tergiverser, il avait attiré l'attention de deux hommes en uniformes, qui l'observaient depuis un petit moment.

Eux ne cherchaient pas à se fondre dans le décor. C'était tout le contraire, ils paradaient ostensiblement, au milieu de la foule, imposant leur présence comme des oiseaux de bassecours vaniteux.

Il s'était dit qu'il ferait bien d'aller voir ailleurs…

Mais la fille était là ! Elle lui avait souri puis avait disparu dans la foule… Il lui avait emboîté le pas…ou tout au moins avait essayé…de quel coté… ?

Il avait opté pour la droite, pressant le pas lorsqu'il avait cru reconnaître sa silhouette, mais elle avait à nouveau disparu… Il lui semblait que les vigiles le suivaient, ou était-ce son imagination ? Il cherchait toujours la fille, puis se demanda ce qu'il ferait s'il la retrouvait… c'était stupide…

Alors, il avait repris sa promenade sans but dans la grande galerie marchande, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un des vigiles, il tenta un repli stratégique… pour se retrouver littéralement dans les bras de l'autre.

« Oh, doucement mon garçon ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille on dirait… ? Tes papiers ! »

Ses papiers, Seigneur ! Il avait tendu le papier psychique avec quelques hésitations : l'heure de vérité…

« Phelps ? Jim Phelps ? » Avait demandé le colosse.

« Où est-ce que tu courais comme ça, Jim ? » Avait-il continué.

« Euh… il y avait cette fille… » Avait balbutié Ethan.

« Quelle fille ? » avait demandé le vigile suspicieux.

« Juste une fille avec des yeux… » Avait dit Ethan**.**

« Généralement, elles ont des yeux » se moqua le policier.

« Tu es étudiant ? » avait-il ajouté.

« Littérature Terrienne » s'empressa de préciser Ethan.

Le papier marchait… en tous cas sur celui-ci… parce que l'autre semblait beaucoup moins convaincu… il protesta, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal… il avait juste essayé de retrouver la fille...

Finalement les policiers avaient admis qu'il était en règle et pouvait circuler. Il avait récupéré le précieux bout de papier soulagé et rassuré : il allait pouvoir s'acheter à manger…

Ifan faisait le planton devant la sortie de la FAC de sciences appliquées. Il attendait sa petite-fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis qu'elle et son compagnon avaient quitté New Cardiff. Il s'était demandé un instant s'il la reconnaîtrait au milieu de cette foule bigarrée. Quand une adorable jeune femme se pendit à son cou

« Il n'y a décidément plus que toi pour porter ce genre de manteau, Gran'Tad » l'avait-elle plaisanté.

« Il m'évite bien des tracasseries ! » Avait-il répondu.

« Je t'invite ? »

« Je préviens Chris et je suis toute à toi ! » Avait-elle dit**.**

Ethan avait repéré un petit self, avec un choix impressionnant de plats inconnus et attractifs. Au contact de son nouveau maître, il s'était découvert incroyablement gourmand. Il avait pris de tout un peu : il voulait goûter… quand il s'était enfin dirigé vers la caisse, il avait eu droit à un regard interrogateur

« Ce sera tout ? T'as pas mangé depuis un siècle ou tu te prépares pour l'hiver ?» Lui avait dit la caissière.

Il lui avait décoché un grand sourire digne du capitaine, et lui avait tendu son papier magique en guise de réponse. Puis il s'était choisi une petite table et s'était installé.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » La fille aux yeux noirs !

Mais elle n'avait pas attendu de réponse pour s'installer en face.

Immédiatement elle s'était mis en devoir de picorer dans ses plats :

« Tu ne vas pas manger tout ça ? »

Ethan n'avait effectivement pas mangé grand-chose, occupé qu'il était à regarder la fille. En fait il n'aurait probablement rien avalé du tout si elle n'avait eu pitié de lui et n'avait profité qu'il restait bouche bée pour lui donner la becquée de temps à autre.

Sylphide avait indiqué un « bouchon Lyonnais » à son grand-père, c'était un petit restaurant de quartier qui ne payait pas de mine, mais la cuisine était bonne. Ifan avait ignoré le regard méprisant du serveur, il avait l'habitude, mais ses enfants et petits-enfants avaient beaucoup de mal avec cela.

Il avait choisi son camp avant que la guerre ne tourne en faveur des humains et avait largement contribué à la victoire… Ils l'aimaient et étaient fiers de lui, il le savait, aussi, il ne laissa pas à Sylphide le temps d'exploser.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu ton arrière grand-père récemment ? » Avait-il demandé.

Un lien spécial semblait unir ces deux là, à moins évidement que le capitaine ait d'autres raisons de revenir régulièrement ici.

« Il est passé manger à la maison, il y six ou sept mois… il a régalé les enfants de ses histoires à dormir debout et piufff… il est reparti comme il est venu !»

« Et…plus récemment… comme ces jours-ci… ? » Avait-il précisé.

« Non ! Sérieusement ! Je t'assure, pourquoi te mentirais-je… à toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… il aurait pu te le demander ? Le Vieux Faucon est en orbite… mais pas de signe de lui »

« Non… rien…nada ! S'il est ici, il ne m'a pas contacté, cela dit, tu sais comment il est : il débarque et prévient après… Tu crois qu'il a des ennuis ?»

« Non, pas forcément, il est probablement juste sur un coup, comment s'appelle-t-il ici ? »

« Phelps, Jim Phelps » Avait-elle dit**.**

La fille était étudiante et avait une chambre dans le vieux quartier. Ethan s'était laissé guider. Son cerveau s'étant mit aux abonnés absents… une autre partie de son anatomie, beaucoup moins perspicace, avait pris le relais, aussi n'avait-il pas vu le coup d'œil entendu que la fille avait lancé à son concierge.

C'était nouveau pour lui… et totalement imprévu…les esclaves n'étaient pas libre de … et certainement le genre d'esclave qu'il était… il lui était bien arrivé de pouvoir regarder… mais certainement pas de toucher…

Et la fille était belle, sa peau était douce, elle sentait bon : une note florale et fruité. Oh, Seigneur ! Il ne savait pas par où commencer : il fallait qu'il touche, qu'il goûte, qu'il explore : il l'avait effeuillée et était parti à la découverte de ce corps voluptueux, s'aidant de ses mains et de sa bouche pour en définir tous les contours, toutes les saveurs, toutes les textures…

La fille n'était pas en reste non plus et s'était montré aussi gourmande que lui… ce fut… un ouragan… un raz de marée… un feu d'artifice…

C'est le concierge qui l'avait ramené brutalement à la triste réalité deux heures plus tard. Il tambourinait à la porte de la chambre : s'il voulait rester il lui faudrait payer.

La fille n'avait loué la chambre que pour deux heures, il en devait donc déjà une… Ethan était sorti de sa torpeur, pour découvrir qu'elle lui avait fait les poches et avait disparue avec le précieux papier du capitaine…

Devant son air ébahi, le tenancier avait eu pitié, et haussant les épaules s'était contenté de le mettre dehors en lui disant que cela lui servirait de leçon…

La nuit était tombée et avec elle une étrange faune avait pris possession de la rue. Il n'avait plus de moyen de paiement, ni de papiers, et le capitaine serait probablement furieux…

Il avait voulu retourner dans le parc, s'allonger sur son banc, mais il avait trouvé les grilles fermées… il ne savait plus où aller, c'est alors qu'il remarqua le vigile, celui qui s'était montré plus suspicieux, flanqué d'un nouveau partenaire.

Il avait tenté de l'esquiver mais une fois de plus cela avait été peine perdue :

« Tiens donc ! Monsieur Phelps ! On a perdu son chemin ? J'aimerais bien, moi aussi, jeter un coup d'œil à tes papiers si tu veux bien… »

C'était bien sa chance :

« Ben, ce serait volontiers, mais la fille… la fille aux yeux noirs, elle m'a tout pris… » Avait-il soupiré, fatigué et désemparé.

Les deux policiers s'étaient consultés du regard** :**

« Alors, il va falloir venir avec nous au poste »

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal » Avait-il protesté.

« Si cette fille t'a effectivement volé, il faut que tu portes plainte, c'est probablement une professionnelle, on te montrera des photos, peut-être, pourras-tu l'identifier »

Ethan n'était pas vraiment rassuré, il avait retrouvé son bon sens, et son instinct lui criait que le policier avait autre chose derrière la tête, mais il avait obtempéré quand même docilement.

Une fois au poste on l'avait installé dans une pièce à l'écart avec une table. On lui avait apporté un thé et des muffins. Il ne lui semblait pas que c'était l'usage…

Puis une jeune femme lui avait demandé des précisions sur sa mésaventure, mais il était resté vague, il ne pouvait dire d'où il venait, il n'avait pas d'adresse, et manifestement le nom de Phelps leur posait problème…

Il avait été pris de cours lors de ce premier contrôle et maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Plutôt que de s'enferrer dans des mensonges, il avait opté pour le silence, priant silencieusement que le capitaine le sorte rapidement de là.

Il était évident qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais malgré cela les policiers se montraient gentils avec lui. Étrangement, cela ne le rassurait pas et quand on lui dit qu'il devrait passer la nuit dans une cellule, pour sa propre sécurité : la panique l'envahie un instant, puis, il se rappela qu'en cas d'urgence absolue, il y avait toujours le téléporteur, et retrouva son calme.

Ils l'avaient installé dans une cellule dont ils ne verrouillèrent pas la porte, mais il y avait des caméras et un gardien de faction au bout du couloir… à bout de force, il avait fini par trouver le sommeil.

« Il prétend être étudiant et s'appeler Jim Phelps, une fille lui aurait volé ses papiers mais, à mon avis c'est l'un d'eux, il est plus âgé que les autres mais… » Disait le gardien.

L'homme qu'il accompagnait lui avait intimé l'ordre de se taire d'un simple regard. C'était un insectoïde ! Mais chose plus surprenante : il portait un de ces grands manteaux qui étaient l'apanage des officiers de Torchwood.

Ethan s'était redressé, l'odeur forte et musquée du demi-sang agressa son odorat. L'homme l'avait dévisagé un moment.

« Je suis le Docteur Ifan Harkness, Torchwood… et toi tu es ? »

Ethan n'avait pas répondu. Il était clair que maintenir s'appeler Phelps, n'était pas une bonne idée, alors…

Il avait poussé un profond soupir et s'était enfermé dans son silence. L'homme avait continué à le dévisager un instant, et fini par conclure qu'il n'obtiendrait rien **d**'Ethan.

Il avait sorti un petit instrument et lui avait demandé de regarder vers le gardien. Un flash l'avait aveuglé alors un instant :

« 19-788-b4 » Avait énoncé l'officier, tandis que le gardien avait échappé un :

« Je le savais ! », qui lui avait valu un regard glacial de la part d'Ifan.

Ethan était resté abasourdi, il connaissait trop bien ce numéro, c'était son numéro… son immatriculation d'esclave.

Des larmes lui était montées aux yeux, sa gorge se serra…

« Dernière cession, il y a quatre mois sur Beta Gemma 12, mais l'acheteur n'a pas fait enregistrer la vente, donc techniquement : tu es un homme libre » avait continué Ifan, lisant les informations que le matricule avait déclenché sur son lecteur.

« Alors pourquoi me retient-on ici ? »

« Vagabondage ? » avait proposé le demi-sang, puis il avait ajouté :

« Cela dit ce n'est pas à proprement parlé un crime, donc tu es libre… tu as un endroit où aller ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas tenu de répondre ? »

« Non, mais la question reste posée… tu n'as pas d'argent, pas de papier… et tu devrais te choisir un autre nom, je ne sais pas où tu as pris celui-là, mais ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée… »

L'insectoïde aperçu alors le bracelet de cuir, il avait froncé les sourcils et lancé :

« Que dirais-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner ? Il y a une jolie petite brasserie de l'autre coté de la rue… c'est moi qui paye… »

Ethan avait accepté, il voulait sortir de là.

Ils étaient assis à une terrasse. Ce n'était pas très loin du centre commercial. L'homme n'avait pas essayé de tirer quoique ce soit de plus d'Ethan. Il se contentait de le dévisager fixement tandis qu'il mangeait. Jusque là tout au moins, et puis, il avait commencé à enchaîner les questions :

« D'où viens-tu ? Est-ce que tu le sais ? As-tu souvenir de ta famille, de ta mère ? As-tu toujours été esclave ? »

Ethan était resté silencieux, l'homme finirait peut-être par se lasser…

« Je suppose, que le capitaine t'a déjà posé ces questions n'est-ce pas ? »

Ethan avait réussi à cacher sa surprise en se concentrant sur son petit-déjeuner…

« Tu l'aimes bien… le capitaine ? Il est gentil avec toi, et je suppose que tu n'as pas l'habitude que l'on soit gentil avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ethan était resté muré dans son silence, mais l'homme continuait :

« Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est qu'il est normal d'être gentil, si tu veux je peux te faire mettre sous protection et plus personne ne te fera de mal… plus jamais. »

Ethan l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, sans répondre.

« Bon, je sais qu'il fera son possible pour te protéger, mais il a beaucoup d'ennemis, voyager avec lui c'est dangereux… fantastique… mais terriblement dangereux… je ne sais pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fabrique, mais tant que tu portes ce bracelet il te retrouvera »

L'homme avait remonté sa manche laissant apparaître un bracelet similaire au sien, et en avait ouvert le boîtier :

« Il semblerait que cette vieille fripouille ait décidé de faire le mort… je ne peux m'éterniser… c'est dommage ! »

Sur ce, il avait réglé l'addition et avant de sauter dans un tram avait lancé :

« Embrasse-le pour moi ! »

Ethan s'était retrouvé à nouveau, seul.

Il avait repris la direction du parc, il voulait du calme, il avait besoin de réfléchir ; tout avait été si vite… il avait longé le centre commercial et… était-ce la fille… ?

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr, cela avait été si furtif… juste une image à l'extrême périphérie de son champs de vision… si… il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer la moindre chance de récupérer le précieux papier, et même si ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait entrevue, il aurait peut-être de la chance…

Bip ! Ifan avait consulté le message : du TBH58 sous formes de traces : dilution 1/500 000 ; un clone… si ces enfants étaient des clones... cela impliquerait qu'ils étaient littéralement fabriqué pour l'esclavage, l'asservissement... depuis le départ...

Ils avaient d'abord pensé que les enfants étaient enlevés très jeunes. Mais très vite, ils s'étaient rendus compte que ce n'était pas tant que les enfants ne se souvenaient pas de leur famille, ou d'où ils venaient, mais qu'ils n'avaient aucun souvenir d'avant leur premier maître… Comme si leur vie avait commencé là...

Dans ce cas, la passivité totale de ces gosses pourrait s'expliquer par un conditionnement in vitro, voir des manipulations...

Son père, le capitaine : des marchands d'esclaves avaient cloné son père...

Savaient-ils, qui il était, ou cela avait-il juste été le fruit du hasard ? Et qui étaient les autres "donneurs" ? Comment étaient-ils choisis, sur quelles bases ?

Et Ethan... ? Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser.

Il était beaucoup plus âgé que les autres, il semblait aussi moins soumis et capable d'initiative… du moins s'il accordait quelque crédits aux rapports des policiers qui s'étaient occupés de lui car pour ce que lui-même avait pu voir...

Cela dit, il pourrait être un prototype et dans ce cas cela expliquerait… quoi… ? Ce gamin avait passé les 4 derniers mois avec Tad… ! Il avait certainement eu des instructions et se contentait d'obéir… obéir c'est tout ce que ces mômes savaient faire, jusqu'à anticiper les désirs de leurs maîtres…

Il l'avait constaté… mais Tad ? Est-ce qu'il le savait ? S'en était-il rendu compte… Forcément, s'il avait acheté ce gamin, c'est qu'il était sur le coup…

Ethan avait eu de la chance, c'était bien la fille… et cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas laissé semer. Lui jouant le même tour que les policiers lui avait joué la veille, il apprenait vite… il lui avait laissé croire qu'elle avait gagné et qu'il s'était égaré dans une immense boutique de lingerie, et il l'avait coincée dans un couloir de service.

« Rends-moi ce qui m'appartiens ! » la fille lui avait ri au nez.

« Viens le chercher ! » Mais Ethan avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité et il avait vu le piège : s'il touchait la fille, il lui suffirait de crier et alors… il n'était pas sûr que les policiers seraient aussi prévenant avec lui…

« La police m'a arrêté à cause de toi, ils m'ont montré des photos… je n'ai pas reconnu la fille n° 748 511 gj … mais si tu ne me rends pas… » Il n'avait pas eu besoin de finir, elle lui jeta son précieux papier au visage et disparue…

Ifan avait rendez-vous avec le docteur Cathy Laurent, elle dirigeait le service pédiatrique de la Salpetrière. Elle y avait créé une section orphelinat assisté. Les enfants qui atterrissaient ici, n'étaient pas tous orphelins, mais ils n'avaient plus qu'une véritable famille : l'hôpital et ce service hautement dévoué.

Ce genre d'endroit mettait toujours Ifan mal à l'aise, ils étaient le revers de la médaille, la preuve de leur impuissance face à la fatalité et à la barbarie...

Il se concentra comme toujours sur la tâche à accomplir.

« Le premier, le plus âgé nous l'avons appelé Pierre, il avait 7 ans à son arrivé, il avait été confisqué, après qu'une enquête pour mauvais traitement ait déterminé que l'on avait affaire à un cas d'esclavage. » avait-elle alors commencé d'expliquer.

« Le service qui l'avait pris en charge, a d'abord cru que l'enfant était juste traumatisé et qu'un suivi approprié l'aiderait. Puis un des psys qui le suivait, et qui le pensait déficient, s'est rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. On a envisagé alors la possibilité d'un cas d'autisme... je sais : l'autisme a disparu avec la mutation, mais bon cela y faisait vraiment penser... »

Ifan avait acquiescé, son équipe avait aussi exploré cette voie...

« C'est lors d'un examen ophtalmologique, sur un enfant qui avait été blessé à l'œil, que le docteur Tian a découvert le marquage. Il est venu me trouver, le numéro était partiellement effacé par la blessure, mais il faisait penser à un numéro de série, à une immatriculation... Alors nous avons fait examiner tous les enfants confisqués dans le cas d'affaires d'esclavages, soit 783 en tous sur les cinq dernières années »

« À l'échelle de la planète toute entière, j'espère... » L'avait coupé Ifan

« Bien sûr, mais en ne tenant compte que des vivants... les morts étant systématiquement incinérés après autopsie... nous avons testé les adultes aussi, mais rien, Pierre qui n'a certainement pas plus de quatorze ans reste de loin **l'**aîné »

« Celui qui a déclenché l'alerte devait être un peu plus âgé... 15 ou 16 ans, et j'en ai vu d'autres qui auraient ces âges s'ils avaient survécus... » Avait complété Ifan, piquant la curiosité de Cathy au vif.

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'alerte ADN ? Êtes-vous en train de dire que cet enfant était recherché ? Par sa famille ? »

« Oui et non, il semblerait que se soit un clone... le clone de quelqu'un que Torchwood surveille de près »

« Vous pensez que les autres pourraient aussi être des clones ... ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir... combien en avez vous ? » Avait-il demandé**.**

« 312 en tout, répartis entre ici, le Einstein Institute et Il Innocenti… je pourrais certainement faire en sorte que tout les enfants soient testés pour que vous ayez les résultats demain matin »

« Merci, mais ce ne sera pas utile, veillez plutôt à organiser leur évacuation : je les ramène sur New Cardiff dès demain... »

« Vous... vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » Cathy était outragée, ce type débarquait comme ça ... et il n'était pas question qu'il emmène ces enfants... surtout ces enfants là... pas question, ils étaient trop vulnérables !

« Ces enfants, commencent à faire des progrès, nous avons des résultats... qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'eux... »

Ifan la regardait de ses grands yeux mauves, il lui faisait l'effet d'un prédateur contemplant sa proie se débattre... elle ne laisserait pas ce... cet animal à sang froid embarquer ces enfants... d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y comprendre...

« Mais, si vous le désirez, je serais honoré que vous vous joignez à mon équipe, vous connaissez ces petits, ce transfert risque d'être vécu par eux comme un nouveau traumatisme. Si des membres de votre staff veulent ce joindre à nous, j'obtiendrais les ordres de transfert nécessaires... » Avait-il dit contre toutes attente.

Elle était restée interdite... bluffait-il... ? De toute façon s'il bluffait, il allait le regretter : il était hors de question qu'elle les abandonne.

« Je viens, et je ne serais pas seule »

« Très bien, je m'occupe de faire affréter un navire pour 312 enfants et un staff de... trente adultes ? »

« Trente... sans problème... Monsieur... »

« Docteur Ifan Harkness, je suis sûr que ce sera un plaisir, Docteur Laurent »

Ethan, avait repris la direction du parc le cœur plus léger, il était même de bonne humeur, content de lui, le jardin semblait encore plus accueillant… et assis sur son banc… le capitaine donnait à manger à des oiseaux. Il n'avait pas levé la tête avant qu'Ethan se soit arrêté tout près de lui et avec son inimitable sourire « bien amusé ? » s'était-il enquis.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : les enfants du passé 04/12

**Chapitre** : le dur apprentissage de la liberté

**Auteur** : Takisys

**Beta** : Black59  
Personnages : jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme :  
Rating: PG-13 si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

À bord du Vieux Faucon, la vie avait repris sa calme monotonie et même si le Capitaine et Ethan faisaient de plus en plus de chose ensemble… Ce dernier commençait à… S'ennuyer… ?

Il s'était bien gardé de raconter ses mésaventures au Capitaine, comme il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il l'avait abandonné comme cela, tout seul dans cette ville inconnue…

A peine remonté à bord, le Capitaine lui avait dit qu'il avait à faire, et avait pris l'ascenseur de trois heures, mimant un geste qui voulait dire « occupe toi comme tu peux et fiche moi la paix… » Le Capitaine était préoccupé…

Dans un premier temps il était retourné, comme un enfant sage dans sa chambre, puis la faim l'avait ramené dans la cuisine, où il avait préparé le repas, il avait ensuite attendu le Capitaine… finalement, il lui avait préparé un plateau qu'il avait monté, le capitaine l'avait remercié et congédié avec un sourire…

Il avait mangé seul dans la cuisine… il avait nettoyé… il était retourné dans la pièce à vivre, avait pris un livre… et l'avait reposé…

Il avait alors, pris l'ascenseur de six heures, mais, au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre, il avait suivi le couloir… il n'avait jamais osé… fureter… explorer…

Le médecin de Torchwood avait-il sous-entendu qu'il avait voyagé avec le Capitaine ? Ou avait-il mal interprété …

Tellement de questions qu'il n'osait pas poser… à tort ou à raison ? Il ne savait plus…

Avant c'était simple, obéir, baisser les yeux, attendre le prochain coup…

Mais là… il ne semblait y avoir aucuns interdits, aucunes limites, en tous cas aucunes visibles… mais il n'était pas stupide, même s'il ne les voyait pas, il y en avait forcément : il avait l'impression de jouer une partie d'échecs dont il ne connaissait pas les règles et où sa vie était en jeu…

Et plus surprenant, c'était excitant…

Il aurait pu commencer par la pièce à vivre avec ses 149 boîtes de toutes tailles et formes, ses 33 commodes avec leurs 117 tiroirs, sans compter les huit secrétaires, les douze semainiers…

Il n'avait jamais osé regarder ce qui ne s'offrait pas directement au regard. Il avait fallut une semaine, avant qu'il se décide à choisir un livre sans y avoir été préalablement invité et même aujourd'hui, il s'attendait toujours à ce que le Capitaine lui dise « pas celui-là »

Il y avait 187 863 livres rien que dans cette pièce… Il y en avait 97 dans la cuisine… et 1 432 dans sa chambre ; ceux-là n'étaient… pas tous… mais… bon… il était clair, que même si le Capitaine ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui, ce n'était certainement pas un moine.

Le couloir était une sorte d'extension de la pièce à vivre. Ses parois étaient habillées d'étagères et de meubles, sur lesquels s'entassait une collection d'objets, de cadre, de boîtes et encore des livres…

Comme, il s'y était attendu, le couloir formait une boucle qui l'avait ramené à l'ascenseur par lequel il était arrivé…

Ce n'était pas le seul ascenseur : il en avait compté quatre, tous donnant sur le coté extérieur, mais il y avait aussi quatre autres portes qui s'intercalaient entre elles.

La première à droite c'était la buanderie, ça il connaissait déjà, mais les autres...

Du coté intérieur, il y avait six portes : six chambres ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait pour lui dès qu'il s'en approchait, comme les portes des ascenseurs qu'il prenait… mais les autres étaient-elles verrouillées ?

Ou attendaient-elles seulement qu'il se présente…

Il avait hésité : il y avait des caméras de surveillance… il avait alors imaginé le Capitaine en train de le surveiller depuis le pont… non, franchement… ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ou alors pour vérifier que… en fait, il n'en savait rien…

Alors il s'était dirigé sur la première porte après celle de sa chambre : elle s'était ouverte sur une chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

Dès qu'il s'était avancé, elle était sortie de sa veille…

On aurait dit une chambre d'enfant : il y avait deux lits jumeaux séparés par un grand tapis, dans un coin, il y avait un de ces lits pour les tout petits, qui ressemblent à des cages.

Et sur des meubles en couleur : des jouets, toutes sortes de jouets… mais il n'y avait pas d'enfants à bord… peut-être y en avait-il eu… Il était ressorti de la pièce avec l'impression bizarre d'avoir trahi la confiance du capitaine…

Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer son exploration.

La chambre suivante et encore celle d'après ressemblaient à la sienne, simple agréable et bien organisée, la suivante ne s'était pas ouverte…

Probablement celle du Capitaine …

La cinquième était différente, d'abord il y avait l'odeur : elle avait imprégné la pièce, une odeur caractéristique à la fois musquée, sucrée et épicée, une odeur de Kr'ttt.

La chambre avait la même disposition que la sienne, mais avec moins de meuble : un grand lit, un de ces fauteuils à lire qu'il appréciait tant et un grand bureau avec un de ces petits sièges glissants qu'il y avait sur le pont et dans la cuisine.

Sur le bureau, il y avait une sorte de livre ouvert qui n'était pas fini d'écrire… ?

Ethan le reconnu d'après des descriptions qu'il avait rencontré au cours de ses lectures : c'était un journal… et il y avait là sur ce bureau tout le nécessaire… encres, crayons, pinceaux et même portes-plumes…

Pour le journal lui-même, il ne ressemblait pas à ce que Ethan aurait imaginé : la page de gauche et la page de droite était manifestement dans deux dialectes radicalement différents et aucun d'eux n'était du Kr'ttt, il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ces alphabets… des symboles de géométrie… ?

Le texte ne parlait probablement pas de géométrie, si l'on en croyait le dessin avec lequel il s'enchevêtrait, sciences naturelles ? Un couple de Taxan tendrement enlacés…

Il avait feuilleté le cahier un peu plus en amont… et son cœur s'était alors arrêté…

Oh ! Un cours instant…

Mais il s'était arrêté, il en était sûr…

Il avait quitté la chambre immédiatement… la tête lui tournait…

Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre… et il avait pleuré…

Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? Le Capitaine allait le tuer…

Ifan avait passé les trois premiers jours du voyage à étudier les dossiers par le détail, les rapports judiciaires, administratifs et médicaux, quand aux analyses auxquelles, il avait lui même procédées, elles s'étaient toutes révélées positives : les enfants étaient tous des clones...

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre Cathy que pour les enfants, moins de monde serait au courant mieux ce serait...

Aujourd'hui, elle et son staff avaient organisé un match de foot entre les enfants. Il la soupçonnait de vouloir lui montrer les progrès qu'ils avaient faits.

Le spectacle était fascinant, à la limite du cauchemar... : 264 enfants étaient sagement assis, regardant avec beaucoup de concentration le match qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. De temps en temps certains se mettaient à scander "aller les verts" ou "aller les rouges" et étaient immédiatement suivis par le reste... du troupeau...

Quand aux joueurs, jamais Ifan n'avait vu partie de foot plus fair-play et plus ennuyeuse... Il s'était demandé s'il devait se sentir insulté...

« Avez-vous des enfants Cathy ? » Lui avait-il alors demandé.

« Moi, j'en ai sept, et vingt trois petits-enfants à ce jour... » Avait-il continué, affichant un sourire que son père n'aurait certainement pas renié...

« Ils apprennent vite... ils font des efforts... » Avait-elle plaidé, il était au bord de la nausée :

« Regardez-lez ! De vrais petits singes savants ! Oui… ! Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour vous satisfaire, je suis même prêt à parier qu'avec un peu de temps, ils arriveront même à vous faire croire qu'ils s'amusent vraiment »Avait-il lâché, et il l'avait laissée là pour retourner à son travail. Ils allaient arriver à New Cardiff et il avait encore des détails à régler concernant la prise en charge des enfants par Torchwood.

Johanne Johnson n'avait pas décoléré depuis qu'elle avait reçu un message l'informant que le Docteur Harkness avait pris l'initiative de faire transférer 312 gosses dont 6 étaient en soins intensifs et quatorze autres nécessitaient une surveillance constante, et cela, sans même l'avoir consultée.

Elle avait menacé de le faire arrêter s'il ne venait pas lui faire son rapport en personne dès son arrivée à Caerdydd... Il était tant de remettre cet insecte à sa place...

Le docteur Harkness avait alors, fait dire, à la Directrice de Torchwood qu'il serait ravi de lui faire son rapport devant un souper fin et une coupe de champagne, dès qu'il se serait assuré que tous les enfants et sa nouvelle équipe seraient décemment installés...

Message délivré par un jeune assistant gêné et qui était accompagné d'une boîte de bonbons et d'un rapport d'autopsie...

Le rapport d'autopsie le plus dément qu'elle n'ait jamais lu... si cela calma partiellement sa colère, ça n'arrangea pas son impatience... un clone du Capitaine, comme si l'original ne suffisait pas, dieu merci ! Il était mort… ! Pauvre gosse...

Johanne avait fait connaissance du capitaine lors du premier Sommets des Grandes Colonies Intergalactiques, qui s'était tenu après la fin de la guerre ; elle était alors Lord-Amiral de la flotte de New Britania.

Elle avait gagné ses galons durant cette guerre qui avait opposé les Kr'ttt à la moitié du reste de l'univers.

Mais c'était en tant que ministre de la défense qu'elle siégeait et comme beaucoup d'autres anciens combattants, elle souhaitait que le conseil dote Torchwood d'une force armée digne de ce nom.

Ce qui n'aurait du être qu'une formalité, c'était révélé être le défi le plus fou de sa vie...

Tout ça, à cause de ce foutu Capitaine !

Il avait débarqué en plein conseil, flanqué de son fils, et avait fait son show…

En moins de deux heures, il avait retourné plus de 360 vieux routards de la politique comme de simple gogo, et 425 autres étaient prêts à le suivre...

Johanne n'en était pas revenue...

Quand la séance avait été levée parce que la présidente de la cession avait fait un malaise... elle s'était mise frénétiquement à chercher des renseignements sur ce type qui agissait comme si le monde lui appartenait et se pavanait en compagnie d'un batard d'insecte... (Batard d'insecte qu'elle avait finit par épouser et qui lui avait fait cinq enfants...)

En fait le Capitaine n'était qu'une légende... du vent, de l'esbroufe... aucune accréditation d'aucune sorte, aucune présence légale, un énorme bluff...

Il avait un compte à régler avec Torchwood et pour satisfaire une vengeance personnelle, il mettait en péril l'avenir de la race humaine ...

Tout au moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru à l'époque...

Elle avait bataillé ferme pendant trois jours. Elle lui avait tenu tête devant une assemblée qui avait assisté médusée à une joute oratoire que l'on citait aujourd'hui en exemple dans les écoles supérieures de sciences politiques.

Le Capitaine avait emporté la manche, elle avait emporté le fils...

Quand le Capitaine était redescendu du pont, il n'avait pas trouvé Ethan dans la salle à vivre. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé, non plus, dans la cuisine…

Il avait alors réalisé qu'il avait sauté le repas du soir… et c'était déjà tard pour le petit déjeuner… Ethan avait un estomac doté d'un timing impeccable… il avait du lui arriver quelque chose…

Le Capitaine était alors allé voir si Ethan était encore couché… Il avait trouvé le jeune homme dans un état pas possible… cela faisait manifestement des heures qu'il pleurait… il était totalement incohérent…

Le Capitaine l'avait d'abord rafraîchi avec un linge mouillé. Il avait été lui chercher à boire et était revenu avec un véritable petit déjeuner. Ethan avait protesté dans un sanglot, alors le Capitaine l'avait pris dans ses bras comme un enfant, l'avait consolé, bercé et puis l'avait fait manger…

Ethan était épuisé, mais restait inconsolable… il avait fini cependant par s'endormir dans les bras d'un Capitaine très perplexe… que diable s'était-il passé ?

La curiosité avait poussé Johanne jusqu'à la morgue, elle voulait le voir. Elle n'était pas trop sur de savoir pourquoi, mais il le fallait. Et le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était affligeant : ce n'était plus un enfant, mais ce n'était pas encore un homme. Il faisait penser à un pantin désarticulé, la moitié de son visage était défoncé, mais sur la partie restante on reconnaissait bien les traits du Capitaine, sa forte mâchoire…sa pommette…

Son dernier propriétaire avait été un Kr'ttt, un diplomate…

Le salaud qui avait fait ça, allait s'en sortir avec des remontrances…

Elle avait fermé les yeux… des images du passé l'assaillaient : la guerre, une cellule glacée, elle, prisonnière, complètement nue, seule face à son tortionnaire…

Elle avait repoussé l'image et la nausée qui l'accompagnait… ici et maintenant… la victime c'était lui… si Ifan avait vu juste cet enfant avait été fabriqué comme un jouet et jeter après avoir été cassé…

Le capitaine avait attendu qu'Ethan soit profondément endormi pour se dégager et quitter la chambre, mais tandis qu'il rassemblait sur le plateau les restes du petit déjeuner, il avait pu constater, que dans son sommeil, le jeune homme était encore parcouru par des sanglots…

Il n'avait pas cessé de demander pardon encore et encore…

Qu'avait-il pu donc faire de si terrible…

Il était remonté sur le pont et avait consulté les enregistrements de sécurité, suivant pas à pas Ethan depuis le dernier repas qu'il lui avait monté sur le pont, jusque dans sa chambre où il avait… consulté son journal…

Il savait qu'Ethan n'avait pu le déchiffrer, il n'y avait que très peu d'hommes aujourd'hui qui auraient pu… mais il y avait ses dessins… ?

Il avait alors repassé la séquence… : le garçon avait tout simplement pris peur lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il fouillait dans ses affaires… dans les affaires de son maître… parce qu'il le veuille ou non, pour ce garçon, il était toujours le maître…

Il allait falloir prendre les choses en mains.

Le chauffeur avait arrêté le véhicule devant une luxueuse résidence, un large panneau annonçait «Résidence Gwen Cooper Williams – Torchwood Institute ». La Directrice de Torchwood avait rendez-vous avec son amant et ex-mari… pour une soirée… de travail…

Ifan avait un loft avec terrasse… tout en dégradé de blanc… la seule note de couleur était ces yeux, pourquoi craquait-elle encore pour lui ?

Elle ne pouvait même pas blâmer ses phéromones, elle savait trop bien qu'il prenait très régulièrement les inhibiteurs qui en bloquaient la production.

C'est lui qui les avaient mis au point, comme l'antidote que les humains pouvaient prendre pour s'en protéger… sans cet antidote les Kr'ttt auraient réduit l'humanité en esclavage.

La table était dressée, il avait cuisiné et une bouteille de champagne attendait… Il avait parlé de Sylphide, de la façon dont le quartier français s'était reconstruit…

Elle avait attendu…

Puis, il s'était mis à parler des enfants, sa voix avait alors changé : elle était devenu froide, précise comme un bistouri, disséquant les faits, soulevant les questions, proposant des solutions…

Sous la carapace glacée de l'insecte courait le sang bouillonnant du père, ce type était une caldera… la nuit serait torride…

Le Capitaine n'avait pas attendu que le garçon se réveille. Inutile de prolonger son supplice, il lui fallait mettre les choses au point avec lui, lui donner un cadre, des limites, des repères…

Ce garçon était perdu, il avait toujours été esclave, il ne connaissait rien d'autre…

Il allait devoir lui apprendre les principes de base de la liberté…

« Debout ! Va prendre ta douche ! Il faut qu'on parle… » Ethan avait été réveillé en sursaut, mais il n'avait pas protesté, il avait obéi, silencieux, presque soulagé… le maître savait…

Il n'avait pas traîné sous la douche, même si la tentation avait été grande…

Il n'avait pas fait attendre son maître, il s'était présenté à lui aussi vite qu'il avait pu, les yeux baissés.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas par soumission ou peur des coups.

Non, les coups, il les avait mérités pour une fois, il avait trahi la confiance du Capitaine, il avait honte…

Mais les coups n'étaient pas venus…

« Lève la tête et regarde-moi quand je te parle… voilà, c'est mieux… d'abord, petite mise au point : ici c'est ta chambre, tout ce qui est ici est à ta disposition, et cela aussi longtemps que tu choisiras de rester à bord… et tu remarqueras que j'ai dit _que tu choisiras… » _

Puis le Capitaine avait attrapé gentiment mais fermement le garçon par le cou et l'avait entraîné vers sa chambre :

« Ça c'est ma chambre, mes affaires… à moins d'y être expressément invité, tu n'as rien à faire là ! Et certainement pas à fouiller dans mes affaires… je sais, j'aurais du verrouiller… mais ça ne tient pas… vu ta réaction, tu savais que ce que tu faisais n'était pas bien et certainement pas digne de la confiance que je t'ai accordée en t'accueillant à bord… »

Oh ! Oui ! Ethan le savait que trop bien et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour effacer ce qu'il avait fait, retourner en arrière…

Mais pourquoi le maître le regardait comme cela ?

« C'est compris ? »

Ethan avait mis un moment à réaliser que le maître attendait une réponse…

« Oui maître, c'est compris maître, je ne le ferais plus… »

Il essayait désespérément de soutenir le regard du Capitaine tout en luttant contre les larmes qui montaient malgré tous ses efforts…

Le Capitaine avait poussé un grand soupir… ! Ce n'était pas gagné !

De sa terrasse, Ifan regardait le soleil se lever sur Caerdydd, capitale de New Cardiff. Il s'accorderait une journée de congé, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait…

Bien sûr, il passerait à l'hôpital, mais juste en coup de vent, il avait besoin de se changer les idées…

Il pourrait passer voir Kurtt, le clonage n'avait aucun secret pour lui…

Non, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, Tad lui aurait prescrit sexe et alcool…

Il y avait une époque où il aurait certainement acquiescé : les images du carnaval de Madrgo où son père l'avait entraîné pour _fêter_ son divorce, revinrent à sa mémoire. Mais, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Tad aimait bien Johanne et réciproquement…

Il l'avait sentie derrière lui :

« C'est ce gamin n'est-ce pas ? Tu es conscient que la seule chose qu'il a en commun avec ton père c'est une ou deux cellules… ce n'est pas le capitaine… tout au plus une…bouture… »

Il se retourna, et la fixa :

« Une bouture… ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire : un être humain, vivant, pensant, souffrant… un môme... juste un môme. Et le fait qu'il ait été fabriqué avec l'ADN de Tad… »

« Oui… ? » Avait-elle fait.

Il avait fermé les yeux :

« c'est juste… que c'est mon père que je vois… enchaîné… humilié, torturé, violé… c'est mon père que j'entends gémir, supplier, pleurer… » Avait-il murmuré.

Elle s'était pressée à son coté et avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Il avait tourné vers elle ses grands yeux pleins de larmes, elle s'était contentée de serrer sa main un peu plus fort. Il avait poussé un profond soupir, et repoussé une fois de plus les horribles souvenirs de son enfance :

« Il sera incinéré en fin de matinée, il ne peut plus rien nous apprendre… »

Johanne s'était débrouillée pour être là et elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bout de la presqu'île, où ils avaient dispersé les cendres ensemble…

Puis ils s'étaient séparés, il avait rejoint des copains, ils avaient fait les bars, puis les boîtes de nuits jusqu'au petit matin…

« Bon, reprenons depuis le début : je t'ai acheté, c'est un fait, je ne suis pas trop sûr de savoir pourquoi… mais bon passons ! » Avait repris le Capitaine.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait enregistrer, tu es un homme libre, j'ai conscience que c'est pour toi un concept encore assez flou… » Avait-il continué avant d'ajouter :

« Mais si tu es encore à bord, c'est parce que tu as choisis de rester… non ? »

Dagobat bien sûr, oui, il avait choisi de rester avec le Capitaine, cela dit, il n'était pas très sur de savoir pourquoi non plus…

« Oui, Capitaine »

« Donc, on est bien d'accord, tu es mon invité, un passager, un compagnon de voyage, mais certainement pas un esclave, ni un serviteur… ? »

Il était complètement perdu, il ne savait plus ce que le Capitaine attendait de lui, en fait il n'en avait jamais rien su et il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre…

« Ce n'est pas gagné !» avait soupiré le Capitaine avant de décider :

« Bon, ben on va commencer par un truc qui devrait te plaire »

Et, il l'avait conduit dans une immense pièce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une salle de torture, en fait ce n'était pas loin… !

« Le gymnase ! » s'était exclamé le Capitaine avant de l'inviter à se déchausser.

« Toujours pieds nus sur le Tatami » avait dit le Capitaine.

« Tu as besoin de te dépenser ! Faire de l'exercice »

Il lui avait fait faire le grand tour, lui expliquant à quoi servaient les différents instruments de torture. Il y avait aussi un long bassin ou l'on pouvait nager contre le courant.

Enfin, il l'avait entraîné au milieu du tatami, et… avant d'avoir compris, il s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, le capitaine avait repris son air malicieux

« Et pour commencer, je vais t'apprendre à te défendre et à te battre, cela devrait t'aider à prendre confiance en toi »

C'est à partir de ce jour que les choses avaient commencé à changer…

Le matin, il se levait, prenait sa douche et rejoignait le capitaine à la cuisine. Ils déjeunaient ensemble, puis ils se rendaient au gymnase, où ils alternaient les exercices. Il y avait un tapis pour courir, des grands sacs remplis de sable suspendus à hauteur d'homme dans lesquels on pouvait taper de toutes ses forces avec les poing et avec les pieds, mais aussi de véritable instruments de tortures, dans lesquels il fallait transpirer sang et eaux pour déplacer des poids toujours plus lourds.

Et le capitaine qui rigolait, le taquinait, l'encourageait…

Et il y avait la piscine : seigneur, il en avait bu de l'eau.

Le Capitaine avait quand même réussi à lui apprendre à nager. Lui, il aimait bien regarder le capitaine nager… il était beau, puissant…

Au début, il n'avait pas trop aimé apprendre à se battre, et puis un jour, il avait réussi à mettre vraiment le Capitaine par terre… c'était devenu beaucoup plus drôle…

Ensuite, ils préparaient le repas et mangeaient ensemble, ils nettoyaient, se répartissant les tâches, puis le Capitaine lui choisissait un livre…

Pendant qu'il lisait, le capitaine vaquait à la maintenance du vaisseau à proprement parlé. Généralement, Ethan préparait la collation de l'après midi et rejoignait le Capitaine pour une courte pause.

Le soir, ils se contentaient souvent des restes du repas de midi, c'était pour Ethan le moment redouté, il devait expliquer au Capitaine, pourquoi, à son avis, il avait choisi le livre du jour, et quel enseignement il en tirait, et il devait argumenter…

Et le pire, c'est que le Capitaine attendait en général qu'il se soit bien enferré, pour démolir toute son argumentation…

Au début, il n'osait pas lui tenir tête, et puis il avait réalisé que c'était ce que cherchait le capitaine, à condition que son argumentation tienne la route… maintenant ils pouvaient passer la moitié de la nuit à discuter.

Johanne était retournée à son bureau, elle avait un rendez-vous qu'elle ne pouvait différer… Mais avant de s'enfermer avec son visiteur, elle avait demandé à son assistante personnelle de lui trouver tout ce qu'elle pouvait glaner sur les activités du capitaine aux cours des 10 derniers mois. Elle lui avait aussi demandée de voir comment on pourrait étendre, à la Grande Echarpe de Diamants, le système d'alerte ADN…

Dans le passé, Torchwood avait abandonné le Capitaine à son sort après l'avoir envoyé dans la gueule du loup… Torchwood avait une dette vis-à-vis de cet homme… et tant qu'elle dirigerait l'Institut, elle veillerait à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas…

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : les enfants du passé 05/12

**Chapitre** : Moi aussi je veux jouer !

**Auteur** : Takisys

**Beta** : Black59  
Personnages : jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme :  
Rating: PG-13 si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

Chapitre 5

Le capitaine se tenait bien campé, les bras croisés, il ne lâchait pas Ethan des yeux, cela ferait bientôt un an qu'il avait ramené ce garçon à bord…

Il s'était déplacé pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue… le spectacle en valait la peine :

Ethan s'entraînait avec trois des sacs de combat qui lévitaient comme trois assaillants cherchant à cerner leur proie. Il se défendait et attaquait des poings et des pieds, il avait un joli jeu de jambes, et une bonne dose d'agressivité…

Il s'était étoffé, et musclé. Il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance et faisait maintenant montre aussi d'une certaine insolence qui n'était pas pour déplaire au capitaine, sans compter la pointe d'humour…

Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose lui hurlait :

« Danger, pas touche… ! »

Comme si le jeune homme avait deviné ses pensées, il s'était mis à lui lancer des regards qui n'avaient rien d'innocents. S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu là…

Le capitaine avait alors répondu en faisant courir un regard appréciateur sur le corps du jeune homme, qui s'était ainsi laissé distraire, et s'était retrouvé face contre terre, poussé par un sac jaloux de son manque d'intérêt…

« Concentration, ce genre de distraction pourrait-te coûter la vie… » S'était moqué le capitaine.

La dessus, il avait planté Ethan là et s'était dépêché d'aller prendre une douche dans sa chambre…

Ce n'était pas la première fois, que le gosse essayait de l'allumer…

Mais, cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment et il n'était pas de bois, son regard était descendu vers la partie de son anatomie qui n'était manifestement pas d'accord avec sa raison.

« Nope ! Pas question ! »

Ifan était resté un long moment à les observer à travers la grande baie, un spectateur, non averti, aurait vu là une classe modèle : une soixantaine d'enfants de 6 à 8 ans répartis en petits groupes se livraient à différentes activités d'éveil, sous la direction de cinq adultes.

Dans les autres écoles de la ville, les enfants de cet âge découvraient les mathématiques, apprenaient à lire, à écrire et s'exprimer correctement dans les deux langues obligatoires sur New Cardiff : le Gallois et le Commun…

Ici, des adultes essayaient d'apprendre à des enfants à être des enfants.

Pour le reste, ils savaient déjà…

Bon, pas le Gallois !

Mais, c'était le genre de choses qu'ils apprenaient très vite. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient un QI plutôt élevé.

Les enfants semblaient faire des progrès, où tout au moins tout le monde essayait de s'en persuader…

Était-il le seul à remarquer que ses enfants ne riaient que pour faire plaisir aux adultes qui les entouraient… ?

Quand le capitaine avait finalement rejoint Ethan à la cuisine, celui-ci avait déjà mis les légumes à réhydrater, et avait entrepris de préparer la viande.

« Ça va mieux ? » avait-il lancé sur un ton moqueur

« Un besoin pressant ? » avait-il continué.

« Un jour jeune homme, il pourrait t'arriver des trucs » avait grogné le capitaine en commençant à dresser la table.

« Des promesses, rien que des promesses… » S'était moqué Ethan.

« Nous sommes arrivé à destination » Avait alors interrompu le vaisseau…

« Il faut que je monte… tu… »

Ethan avait poussé un soupir :

« Oui ! Je te monterais ton plateau, bien sûr… »

Ce qui le contrariait, ce n'était pas tant de préparer le repas seul, que le fait que cette destination restait inconnue… et ce que cela impliquait :

Le capitaine descendrait seul et le laisserait dans l'ignorance la plus totale…

Kurtt avait testé plus d'une cinquantaine de gamins de tous les âges, et Ifan n'aimait pas du tout ses conclusions et ce qu'elles pouvaient impliquer, même si elles confirmaient ce qu'il redoutait depuis Dagobat… : les enfants avaient été programmés in vitro.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir subi de manipulations, en tous cas aucunes équipes de chercheurs qui travaillaient sur ce cas n'avaient pu en prouver l'évidence.

Il serait peut-être possible de les déprogrammer…

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il semblait bien que les enfants aient tous été incubés jusqu'à 6 ans et vendus immédiatement après leurs _naissances_…

Ethan avait préparé le plateau, et l'avait monté, en fait, il avait préparé un plateau pour deux et avait entrepris de s'installer pour manger avec le capitaine sur le pont…

Le capitaine l'avait laissé faire, se contentant d'éteindre un ou deux écrans.

« Où est-on ? » Avait-il tenté.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir » avait répondu le capitaine.

Il était resté un moment à ruminer sa mauvaise humeur, cherchant un indice sur les moniteurs qui l'entouraient :

« Si je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne poserais pas la question ! » avait-il fini par lâcher, mais il n'avait obtenu en retour qu'un sourire en coin du capitaine.

« Tu dis que je suis libre, mais je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir où je suis… »

« Ni toi, ni moi ne devrions être là… Il vaut mieux que tu restes en dehors de mes affaires, crois-moi… »

« Bien sûr ! C'est un peu facile…non ? » Et il avait quitté le pont sans finir son repas…

Le capitaine n'était pas descendu pour la collation, ni pour le repas du soir mais Ethan ne lui avait pas monté de plateau, il boudait…

Le lendemain matin, il avait trouvé le capitaine en train de se préparer dans la salle à vivre alors qu'il se rendait à la cuisine : il avait déjà enfilé cette grande veste pleine de poches qu'il mettait lors de ses escapades…

Il était en train de répartir les différents artefacts qu'il avait sélectionnés entre ses différentes poches.

Pour finir il s'était dirigé vers un coffre qui était verrouillé par une serrure à code ADN, d'où il avait sorti une arme, et un petit objet long qu'il appelait son tournevis…

Ethan s'était contenté de l'observer en silence…

« Je ne serais pas longtemps absent… quelques heures, tout au plus… » Puis il avait fait une pose et ajouté :

« Si… je veux que tu saches, que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose… il y a un système de sécurité… quelqu'un, en qui j'ai toute confiance viendrait te chercher… bon cela dit, ne t'inquiètes pas : ce ne sera qu'une formalité »

« Va au diable ! » lui avait rétorqué Ethan avant de reprendre la direction de la cuisine, il ne s'était pas retourné pour voir le capitaine disparaître.

Il avait pris son petit déjeuner, puis il s'était rendu dans la salle de sport et là, il avait passé ses nerfs sur les sacs de combat…

Au cours des derniers mois, ils avaient fait douze haltes, à trois exceptions **près**, il ne savait pas où, ni pourquoi…

Le capitaine s'absentait quelques cinq ou six heures…

À part une fois où il était resté dix huit heures : il avait fait une rencontre _inattendue,_ avait-il dit d'un air qui en disait long…

Les trois autres haltes avait été Sisma, Beta Ramdale, et la base de Sisko quatre…

Ce qui faisait penser à Ethan qu'ils étaient probablement sur la frange du système de Garp à la bien triste réputation…

Sur Sisma, ils avaient fait du tourisme, version capitaine, sauf que cette fois là ils ne s'étaient pas séparés, en tous les cas pas longtemps.

Ils avaient visité les docks en long, en large et en travers, le capitaine était incollable en matière de navire : origine, puissance moteur, puissance de feux, tonnage et équipage...

Il avait semblé à Ethan qu'il était décidé à inventorier et identifier tous les vaisseaux présents, du plus gros au plus petit. Il avait entraîné Ethan de l'un à l'autre avec force gesticulation et un enthousiasme qui avait laissé Ethan sans voix et qui semblait beaucoup amuser la foule...

Puis, ils s'étaient rendus dans un bar, où le capitaine s'était, très vite, fait plein d'amis des deux sexes et même quelques uns qui semblaient indéterminés.

Il avait alors prétendu s'appeler Han Solo et avait présenté Ethan sous le nom de Luke...

Ils avaient beaucoup bu, beaucoup rit…

Il s'était réveillé dans un grand lit, en très charmante compagnie, et comme il n'avait aucun souvenir des dernières heures et que les deux jolies Gayates à qui le lit semblait appartenir étaient manifestement d'accord, il avait attendu Han Solo dans leur bras...

Sur Beta Ramdale, ils avaient visité un camp de réfugiés. Un des félidés en charge leur avait fait faire le grand tour, en expliquant par le détail l'histoire de ses protégés : des Selses, une espèce végétale très pacifique...

Monsieur Simon Templar avait écouté religieusement sans faire le moindre commentaire...

Pour finir, l'homme avait remis au capitaine/Templar une micro fiche en échange d'un paquet que le capitaine avait ramené d'une de ses excursions en solitaire...

Et ils étaient repartis.

Sur Sisko Quatre, l'inspecteur Eliot Ness et son secrétaire Monsieur Winston, avait été accueillis avec égards et logés dans une grande suite.

Pendant trois jours, ils avaient mené la grande vie... repas fin, alcool et filles à gogo...

Là aussi, ils avaient eu droit au grand tour...

Mais ici, l'inspecteur soulevait de temps à autres des points de détails avec un certain humour qui semblait assez déplacé...

Et chaque fois on lui répondait avec le même sourire empressé :

« Qu'il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter et que le nécessaire serait fait... »

Et le capitaine répondait avec un sourire satisfait qu'il n'en doutait pas...

Et lorsque personne ne faisait attention à lui, parce que Monsieur Winston avait une certaine propension à faire tomber tout ce qui était en équilibre instable, il semait d'étranges petits artéfacts magnétiques sur les relais de transmissions...

C'était plutôt drôle, peut-être est-ce dangereux, mais le problème était surtout qu'Ethan n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le capitaine pouvait bien manigancer?

Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça : il était prêt à faire confiance au capitaine…

Mais, c'était cette façon qu'il avait de le traiter comme un enfant…

On ne l'avait jamais traité comme un enfant lorsqu'il en était un, alors maintenant...

Il avait lu le livre que le capitaine avait laissé pour lui sur son fauteuil, puis il avait soupé, il était retourné, dans le gymnase, il était allé se coucher...

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés maintenant, sans nouvelles du capitaine, la colère avait cédé à l'exaspération, puis à l'inquiétude et maintenant l'angoisse commencait à s'installer inexorablement...

C'est en remontant du gymnase, où il avait passé le plus gros de son temps, qu'il avait trouvé la veste sur une des commodes : elle était sale et elle portait des traces de sang.

Il s'était mis à sa recherche, l'infirmerie : personne, pas plus à la cuisine, ni sur le pont, alors il était descendu à l'étage des chambres et pour la première fois depuis ce fameux jour, il avait franchi la porte de sa chambre, et s'était retrouvé face au capitaine complètement nu sortant de la douche...

«Tu es… blessé... »

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité... » Avait répondu le capitaine assez sèchement.

Alors Ethan avait tourné les talons en grommelant entre ses dents :

« Non maître, avec toute mes excuses, maître! » et il était reparti se passer les nerfs sur les pauvres sacs de la salle de sport…

Le capitaine s'était presqu'aussitôt mordu la langue, mais avait laissé le garçon repartir, c'était probablement mieux ainsi, le petit avait le sang chaud, il était loyal et immanquablement il finirait par se mettre en danger...

Sa blessure n'était pas très grave et demain elle ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Il avait eu chaud, il était mort, mais ça, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus un problème.

Bien plus grave : il avait bien failli se faire prendre...

Ethan avait retrouvé le capitaine à la cuisine, ils avaient préparé le repas ensemble mais en prenant soin d'éviter de se regarder, ou de se parler, ils avaient mangé dans un silence pesant...

« Je veux partir... » Avait fini par lâcher Ethan, sans lever le nez de son assiette, sa voix déjà d'un naturel rauque s'était cassée un peu plus...

Le capitaine l'avait dévisagé un moment :

« Nous ne sommes qu'à trois semaines de Castor 4, Torchwood y a une base ; De là, tu pourras prendre une navette pour Dagobat ou New Cardiff » Avait répondu le capitaine sur le ton de la conversation.

« Parfait, alors c'est dit... » Et il avait débarrassé son assiette avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre...

Ces trois semaines avaient été les plus longues qui lui avait été donné de passer à bord, il avait la gorge nouée, il n'arrivait pas à décolérer et il essayait d'ignorer le capitaine, qui, lui, semblait n'avoir aucunes difficultés à le lui rendre...

La veille de leur arrivée, le capitaine lui avait donné un grand sac pour mettre ses affaires, il n'était pas question qu'il parte comme il était arrivé, le capitaine voulait qu'il ne manque de rien.

Mais il ne descendrait pas, il téléporterait Ethan dans la base, Torchwood prendrait soin de lui...

C'était mieux ainsi, avait dit le capitaine.

Ils étaient restés un moment face à face sur l'aire de téléportation au centre de la pièce à vivre...

Et puis, Ethan avait franchi l'espace qui les séparait et avait enroulé son bras autour de la taille de l'homme, pour l'attirer à lui et lui planter un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres…

Le capitaine, quelque peu surpris, n'avait pas vraiment opposé de résistance…

Ce qui lui avait donné un peu plus d'assurance... il avait alors glissé son autre main sous la chemise du capitaine, tandis que sa bouche repartait à l'assaut…

Le capitaine l'avait bien repoussé un peu, mais sans grande conviction…

Alors Ethan avait repris les choses en main de plus belle…

Ils avaient roulé par terre…

Le capitaine avait capitulé et n'essayait plus de résister au désir, ses lèvres et ses mains étaient partout…

Ils s'étaient déshabillés l'un l'autre frénétiquement…

Et il n'avait eu aucun mal à immobiliser le corps enfiévré du capitaine sous lui…

Il s'était arrêté un instant à contempler l'homme qui s'offrait à lui, le défiant de ses grands yeux bleus...

Alors Ethan avait paniqué...

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Il s'était relevé… et confus, avait planté là le capitaine…

Il avait couru se réfugier dans ce qui avait été sa chambre, et sous la douche, il avait tenté de reprendre ses esprits...

Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que les choses puissent tourner ainsi…

Il n'avait rien prévu d'ailleurs…

Il avait juste **suivi** l'impulsion du moment...

Non, il se mentait !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie...

Et il ne voulait pas vraiment partir… il ne l'avait jamais voulu...

Il avait alors senti deux bras s'enrouler tendrement autour de sa taille, tandis que les lèvres du capitaine attaquaient avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de conviction le creux de son cou.

Il avait alors lentement tourné la tête, cherchant les yeux de l'homme, pour découvrir ce regard espiègle qui le déstabilisait complètement.

« Viens » Avait-dit le capitaine en l'entraînant vers le lit

« Je... ne veux pas...je ne veux pas te faire de mal » Avait protesté Ethan.

Ce qui l'avait fait sourire :

« J'en suis sûr » avait répondu le capitaine amusé, et il l'avait poussé sur le lit...

Le capitaine n'était qu'un homme, avec ces limites et ses faiblesses : le jeune homme avait le sang chaud, il était hargneux et agressif, il était possessif et passionné, tout ce qu'il attendait d'un partenaire homme ou femme...

Alors il avait rassuré Ethan…

Il l'avait guidé un moment, avant de l'inviter à reprendre les commandes et il s'était alors abandonné dans ses bras...

Ethan n'en était pas revenu et pendant un long moment, il n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de l'homme allongé à ses cotés.

Ensemble, ils avaient retrouvé progressivement leur souffle.

Timidement d'abord, puis plus sûrement, leurs mains s'étaient remises à explorer l'autre avec plus de douceur, plus de patience et de tendresse…

Puis, leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes à elles, goûtant, pinçant, caressant chaque centimètre de peau...

Il s'était dit alors, qu'il voulait bien passer le reste de sa vie à vénérer cet homme... et pour commencer :

Ils avaient passé la plus grosse partie des semaines qui avaient suivies à essayer tout les endroits plus ou moins confortables du vaisseau, perdant parfois toutes notions du temps...

Ethan avait gardé sa chambre, mais désormais il était le bienvenu dans celle du capitaine.

Pour le reste, c'était le statu quo, le capitaine continuait à entraîner son jeune compagnon dans de petites arnaques dont le but n'était pas clair, et refusait toujours qu'il l'accompagne dans les expéditions plus sérieuses.

Ethan trouvait cela frustrant, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le capitaine ne voulait rien savoir, et il avait un don particulier, pour le distraire de sa mauvaise humeur et de toutes les résolutions qu'il pouvait prendre…

Décidément le Capitaine était un homme des plus déconcertants…

Depuis qu'il était revenu de sa dernière escapade, le capitaine passait de longues heures sur le pont et il n'y avait pas moyen de l'en distraire, en revanche il était de très bonne humeur, et prenait toutes les tentatives d'Ethan avec humour.

De plus, ce diable d'homme ne dormait jamais.

Il lui arrivait bien de s'assoupir une heure ou deux après l'amour, mais immanquablement Ethan se réveillait seul… comme ce matin, il avait dormi seul, mais il ne l'était plus, il avait senti la présence du capitaine…

Il se déshabillait…

Ethan avait gardé le nez dans son oreiller prétendant dormir, il avait senti son poids, lorsqu'il s'était installé à coté de lui…

Mais il avait continué de faire le mort…

Des dents avaient pincé gentiment sa fesse gauche…

Il s'était contenté de grogner mollement…

Alors, la bouche avait tracé un chemin de baiser le long de sa colonne vertébrale remontant jusqu'à sa nuque,

Nuque que le capitaine avait attaquée après avoir repoussé les grandes mèches bouclées.

« Beta Gemma » lui avait-il murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Beta Gemma ? »

« Notre prochaine destination ! »

« Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de me revendre ? » Avait plaisanté le jeune homme.

« Qui sait ? Je devrais pouvoir tirer de toi un bon bénéfice » continua le capitaine.

« Tu fais un drôle d'escroc, tu m'as payé dix fois trop cher ! » Avait renchéri Ethan, la réponse du capitaine s'était perdue dans un grognement…

Johanne avait relu le rapport, il y avait eu une autre alerte ADN 217, sur Castor 4. C'était un enfant qui l'avait déclenché lors d'un contrôle sanitaire. Il avait été immédiatement confisqué et confié aux services sociaux locaux.

Une enquête avait été ouverte sur les supposés parents : le gamin avait huit ans… un petit capitaine de huit ans…

L'enfant était en bonne santé, il avait subi des violences, mais pas récemment…

Les parents prétendaient l'avoir adopté parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir…

C'était peut-être vrai…

Sur les quelque trois milles cinq cent gosses qu'ils avaient maintenant recensés, il y en avait quelques uns qui avaient été achetés dans ce seul but…

Mais, ils étaient malheureusement rares, et dans ces cas les enfants avaient été laissés à leur familles d'accueils à condition que celles-ci acceptent de se plier à un suivit très strict… suivi médical et psychologique.

Une enquête était en cours… il allait falloir prévenir Ifan…

Ils étaient arrivés sur Beta Gemma en fin d'après midi, ils s'étaient rendus immédiatement au _ Tareffs bleu,_ **où** le capitaine l'avait présenté à ses amis Lotha et Khann, des Taxans…

Ethan s'était demandé si c'était ceux du journal du capitaine… en tout cas, ce dernier était ici chez lui… et pour une fois… ils étaient juste Ethan et le capitaine…

On leurs avait servi à boire et le capitaine avait commencé à raconter des histoires pour la plus part insensées et toujours drôles…

Puis on leurs avait servi un repas et le capitaine avait repris de plus belle, encouragé par les clients toujours plus nombreux…

Ils avaient fini la nuit dans le lit de leurs hôtes… Où il s'était réveillé seul… !

Le capitaine buvait un kafé au comptoir, il était seul, l'auberge n'ouvrirait que pour le repas de la mi-journée et ils seraient repartis.

Il regardait son Kafé d'un air suspicieux, ce truc n'avait vraiment rien d'un café… il avait poussé un grand soupir, il voyait une place, le ciel était gris, le froid, l'humidité… les cris des mouettes, et puis… un ptéranodon…

Il avait secoué la tête, repoussant la vision…

Une autre vision s'offrit alors à lui : le jeune homme qui descendait les escaliers ressemblait à une apparition d'un autre temps, avec sa petite moustache, son bouc et ses grands cheveux bouclés.

Il lui rappelait les romantiques qui fréquentaient les pubs londoniens à la fin du XIX siècle, sauf que ces types étaient bien trop souvent rongés par la syphilis ou la tuberculose, quand ce n'était pas par les deux, ils ne faisaient généralement pas de vieux os.

Ethan, lui était un humain de seconde génération, en bonne santé et en pleine forme, qui pouvait espérer vivre trois bons siècles, bon…

Peut-être pas s'il restait avec lui…

Chan, l'assistante de Johanne avait un don tout spécial pour se faufiler au milieu d'une réception, et retrouver sa patronne quelque soit la densité de la foule.

Il faut dire que Georges, l'imposant garde du corps de la directrice de Torchwood, y était pour beaucoup, il dépassait tout le monde d'une tête, humains et non-humains...

« Vous avez un message, madame »

« Oui » Avait répondu Johanne distraitement, mais quand la suite ne vint pas, elle avait regardé sa fidèle collaboratrice.

« Oui, Madame » S'était-elle contentée d'ajouter avec un petit sourire complice.

La directrice avait fini son verre, et pris congé du gouverneur et du Lord Maire... et elle s'était empressée de rejoindre Chan avec Georges sur les talons...

« Des nouvelles du capitaine ? » Avait-il demandé.

D'un regard noir elle lui avait intimé de se taire...

Le capitaine avait décidé d'initier Ethan aux joies du shoping, de_ la chine _et tout deux déambulaient sans but précis au milieu des étals, le capitaine était vraiment de joyeuse humeur, comme Ethan l'avait rarement vu.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu dans les yeux de son compagnon, cette ombre qui lui faisait autre fois si peur...

Ce matin, quand il était descendu le rejoindre ?

Non, c'était plus de la tristesse, il lui avait même semblé que ses yeux étaient humides...

Des esclaves, enchaînés deux par deux, menés par un Carionite étaient passés tout près d'eux, le capitaine n'y avait prêté aucune attention.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient pris soin d'éviter la Grande Place des Echanges Libre, et cela n'avait pas vraiment échappé à Ethan... .

Il les avait regardés s'éloigner, le cœur serré...

« Viens, ça ne sert à rien de te rendre malade...ça ne les aidera pas... et tu as eu plus que ta part » la main du capitaine avait pris la sienne, il s'était glissé contre lui et murmurait dans son cou....

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça peut me faire... » Avait répondu Ethan, il se sentait impuissant, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose...

Il était heureux pour la première fois de sa vie et il aurait voulu... qu'ils connaissent cela aussi... :

« C'est facile pour toi... » Avait ajouté Ethan d'une voix qui se cassait...

« Ne crois pas ça » avait répondu le capitaine « Je sais ce que c'est... »

Ethan c'était retourné :

« Être un esclave ? Toi ? Tu sais ce que c'est ? Je ne crois pas ! Non ! Et cela même si tu crois vraiment le savoir... »

« Crois-le ou pas, j'ai été esclave »

Ethan avait quant même considéré la possibilité une seconde, mais... :

« Tu oublies qu'il n'y a pas un centimètre de ta peau que je ne connais et tu as la peau d'un nouveau né, certainement pas celle d'un esclave ! » et il l'avait planté là...

Il avait besoin d'air, il avait besoin de marcher…

Qu'il raconte des histoires à tous le monde, c'était plutôt drôle…

Mais ça, non !

Comment pouvait-il oser... ?

Il avait marché jusqu'au fleuve et il était resté là, à regarder l'horizon.

Le capitaine, qui ne l'avait jamais perdu de vue, lui avait laissé d'abord un peu d'espace, puis il était finalement venu le rejoindre :

« Il faut qu'on reparte... prochaine étape New Cardiff...tu vas adorer » Avait-il dit avec un sourire espiègle.

« Et eux...? » avait murmuré Ethan...

« Jour après jour, l'empire de la Canda'al s'effrite un peu plus, et sans le savoir tu y as apporté ta contribution » lui avait dit le capitaine, avec un grand sourire ravi.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : les enfants du passé 06/12

**Chapitre** : Les enfants du passé

**Auteur** : Takisys

**Beta** : Black59  
Personnages : Jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme :  
Rating: PG-13 si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

Le vieux faucon était en orbite autour de New Cardiff depuis plusieurs heures, et le capitaine était resté longtemps à observer les allées et venues : il faisait penser à un gros félin guettant sa proie...

Ethan avait un moment cherché à donner un sens au ballet incessant qui semblait passionner son compagnon, puis avait renoncé, de plus il n'avait pas le moindre indice. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait aucune idée des raisons qui les avaient conduits ici.

A une époque, il se serait inquiété de voir le capitaine préparer une expédition pour un des principaux fiefs de Torchwood, mais aujourd'hui il était surtout intrigué...

Pour finir, le capitaine avait ouvert la grande armoire de la pièce à vivre où étaient rangées les grandes vestes à poches qu'ils réservaient aux sorties : il en avait tendu une à Ethan, et pour lui, il avait sorti un grand manteau comme celui que portait le Dr Harkness... et l'avait enfilé par dessus une de ses chemise bleues qu'il affectionnait particulièrement...

Ils s'étaient matérialisés devant un immense immeuble d'acier noir et de verre bleuté, au dessus de l'entrée était gravé en dépoli : Torchwood Institut.

Il y avait quatre plantons qui semblaient garder l'entrée, mais ils étaient probablement là pour le décorum.

La véritable garde était en fait constituée d'essaims de disques de surveillances manifestement armés… de teasers, s'était pris à espérer Ethan…

Une dizaine d'entre eux, attirés par leur soudaine intrusion dans la limite de leur zone de contrôle, volaient vers eux.

Le capitaine les avait accueillis avec un petit coucou de la main…

Puis, il avait forcé le passage avec nonchalance et détermination, entraînant Ethan avec lui...

Un des plantons leur avait indiqué d'un geste large la porte : avait-il peur qu'ils ratent une porte de dix mètres de large ?

Mais lui et ses collègues, leur avaient emboîtés le pas…

Le capitaine s'était dirigé directement vers l'ascenseur qui se trouvait au fond du grand hall.

Quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes, le capitaine l'avait entraîné jusqu'au centre, et les quatre gardes les avait alors rejoints, se positionnant aux quatre angles, l'un d'eux avait annoncé :

« Étage 17 !»

Le capitaine qui depuis leur arrivée les ignorait complètement n'avait même pas sourcillés.

Il pouvait sembler être distrait, mais Ethan savait désormais que c'était tout le contraire : sa concentration était au maximum...

Sa gorge s'était serrée un peu, que faisaient-ils là, à quoi jouait le capitaine ?

Il avait senti le dos des doigts du capitaine effleurer discrètement le dos de sa main dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, mais dans la paroi le reflet du visage du capitaine restait indéchiffrable...

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'était immobilisé, le capitaine avait alors brusquement baissé la tête… pour la relever, revêtu d'un grand sourire diabolique !

Les gardes leurs avaient cédés le passage et le capitaine avait déboulé comme un chien fou au milieu d'un hall, où d'autres gardes et une pléiade de secrétaires, assistants, et autre personnels tuaient le temps en discutant et buvant du thé.

« Salut Fred, toujours pas viré ? Chan ! Ma belle! Dis moi que le patron n'est pas là... et je t'enlève... je connais un joli placard au troisième qui pourrait nous en raconter de pas triste... » Avait lancé le capitaine à la cantonade.

Avant que qui que soit réagisse, il avait franchi la porte de la salle de réunion.

Cette fois-ci, les gardes ne les avaient pas suivis, ils s'étaient contentés de neutraliser ceux qui auraient pu vouloir interférer.

Seule Chan les accompagnait papillonnant autour du capitaine comme s'y elle prétendait s'interposer entre lui et sa patronne...

Il y avait là douze hauts dignitaires manifestement surpris et outrés par l'intrusion, une grande femme rousse, à la peau chocolat parsemée de tâches de rousseurs, s'était levée avec beaucoup de dignité :

« Capitaine? »

Il lui décocha un grand sourire :

« Johanne ! Ma chère permettez-moi de vous présenter Ethan ! » Puis il s'était retourné vers lui :

« Ethan, salue Madame le lord-amiral Johanne Johnson directrice de Torchwood »

À sa grande surprise Madame le lord-amiral Johanne Johnson l'avait salué d'un :

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance Ethan »

Et le capitaine avait repris les présentations :

« Général Constant, retiré des forces armées, mais conseiller en logistique de la Guilde Rouge… Katiq Melk, dit le Commodore, armateur : il possède une flotte de 107 paquebots de classe intergalactique qui sillonnent tous l'espace connu... ça c'est pour la façade, car ce qui lui rapporte vraiment c'est son armada de croiseurs pirates, dont 54 de classe A... »

Le Fejden insulté, s'était levé :

« C'est de la pure calomnie ! De la diffamation ! Directeur, je vous prends à témoin… »

Tandis que le général Constant, plus malin tentait une sortie discrète, mais Georges, qui pouvait parfois être un peu lourd, mais connaissait son job, s'était interposé entre l'ancien héros et la sortie...

« Je suis effectivement témoin… capitaine, je vous en prie vous n'allez pas vous arrêter en si bon chemin... » L'avait-elle encouragé :

« Bien sûr ! j'ai la liste des navires impliqués dans les pillages avec tous ces sordides détails comptables... et nous avons aussi un véritable Vice-Prince, son altesse Kodal'mal qui, pour assouvir sa faim de chair fraîche, n'hésite pas à faciliter le transport de la marchandise en utilisant la valise diplomatique...tss tss, papa ne va pas être content, pas content du tout ; personnellement, je choisirais d'affronter les foudres de la Proclamation de l'Ombre, ils ont l'avantage d'être rapide et efficace, parce que _mort par ébouillantage_ c'est franchement pas terrible, et je parle en connaisseur... oh et la superbe Lady Ssslssal, que je dois remercier au passage, grâce à elle je connais tout les moyens de contourner les règlements douaniers » Avait enchainé le capitaine.

« Sale petite pute » Lui avait-elle lancé, avant d'ajouter :

« Tu le paieras ! »

« Tss tss... quel vilain langage pour une lady...» L'avait-il grondée avant de continuer : « Et bien sur, nous avons le trésorier-payeur, à savoir le très besogneux lieutenant Samuel Blake… et notre nettoyeur en titre, ce cher conseiller Kankthu... ne vous mettez pas martel en tête, je suis très dur à éliminer, d'autres ont essayé avant vous, croyez-moi... » Il s'était finalement tourné vers Johanne :

« Et bien, évidement notre très chère directrice a, non-seulement en main toutes les preuves nécessaires pour étayer mes _calomnies_, mais à l'heure qu'il est, Torchwood en coopération avec la Proclamation de l'Ombre est en train de procéder à la fermeture définitive de votre petit commerce » Il s'était alors ravisé et avait ajouté :

« Madame la directrice, à vous l'honneur... »

Les quatre gardes les avaient rejoints maintenant depuis quelques minutes, accompagnés d'une douzaine de policiers...

Madame la directrice avait alors pris la parole et ordonné :

« Messieurs, faites votre travail !»

« General Constant, Commodore Katiq, Vice-Prince kodal'mal, conseiller kan-kthu, lady ssslssal, lieutenant Blake, messieurs, madame, en vertu des pouvoirs qui m'ont été confiés par la Confédération des Colonies Humaines, de l'Union Intergalactique de la Grande Echarpe de Diamant, de la Proclamation de l'Ombre...vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour enlèvement, séquestration, déportation, et commerce d'êtres vivants... »

Tandis que les gardes neutralisaient les deux humains, le Fejden et les trois Carionites concernés... le capitaine avait remis une micro carte à la directrice, elle l'avait insérée immédiatement dans un lecteur : différentes informations s'étaient alors affichées sur l'écran géant devant les yeux du reste de l'état majors.

« Messieurs, mesdames, il semblerait que nous ayons du travail, merci capitaine »

« Le plaisir est pour moi Directeur, Messieurs, mesdames, amusez-vous bien » et le capitaine avait entraîné Ethan vers la sortie...

Chan s'était empressée de les suivre, dès qu'ils furent entrés dans l'ascenseur le capitaine l'avait interrogée du regard

« Madame la directrice vous conseille d'aller voir votre fils » Fit-elle.

« C'était bien mon intention... »

« !!! »

« Ok... » Avait fait le capitaine.

« Tu... tu travailles pour Torchwood...? » Avait demandé Ethan effaré.

Ils avaient quitté l'immeuble et le capitaine marchait maintenant vers une nouvelle destination d'un pas déterminé...

Il avait stoppé net :

« Non ! Je travaille pour moi... et pour moi seul, mais de temps en temps, j'aime bien faire participer les autres... »

Il avait repris son chemin et Ethan tentait de ne pas se laisser distancer.

« Qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver… ? » Avait demandé Ethan.

Le capitaine s'était à nouveau arrêté…

« ??? »

« Les esclaves, qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver… ? » Avait précisé Ethan.

« Ils seront pris en charge… le social ce n'est pas vraiment ma partie, en fait c'est plutôt celle de Chan… »

Et le capitaine avait repris sa course.

« Chan… et c'était quoi ce truc avec… Chan ? »

« Le placard du troisième ? Si tu veux, je te ferais visiter… »

« Ton fils… tu as un fils...? » Avait rectifié Ethan.

« Ben, oui ! Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas une tête à avoir un fils... »

Et puis Ethan avait repensé à la chambre d'enfant... et il s'était contenté de rejoindre le capitaine.

Caerdydd n'avait pas grand chose avoir avec le Cardiff qu'il avait connu. Si c'était un port, sa mer ressemblait plus à la Méditerranée qu'à la mer d'Irlande, de même que le climat. Pour finir Caerdydd abritait 5 millions d'âmes, dont près des trois quart descendaient directement des colons Gallois qui avaient fondé la ville.

Contrairement à Dagobat, New Cardiff n'était pas urbanisée sur toute sa surface habitable, elle avait gardé de grandes étendues sauvages parsemées de grandes agglomérations autour desquelles les campagnes s'organisaient.

La planète était couverte aux deux tiers par des mers et des océans...

C'était une planète riche et verdoyante.

Sur un ciel légèrement rosé la ville se découpait fièrement, à part quelques immeubles administratifs qui pouvaient être démesurés, la plus part étaient de tailles raisonnables avec une architecture étudiée et ambitieuse...

L'acier noir ou gris était utilisé dans toute sa gloire conjugué avec du verre de couleur...

Comme à Dagobat, les transports en commun faisaient la loi, mais si les trams et les taxis se partageaient les rues au niveau du sol, 20 mètres plus haut, circulait le métro aérien...

Toutes les informations étaient rédigées en Commun et en gallois : Il avait du se mettre au gallois plusieurs siècles après avoir quitté la terre, un comble !

Et, Ianto qui se moquait de lui parce qu'après plus d'un siècle à Cardiff, il était incapable d'aligner une phrase.

Dire que, lorsqu'à la fin du vingtième siècle, l'on avait réintroduit l'apprentissage du gallois à l'école, il s'était moqué de ceux qui prétendaient arrêter la marche du temps...

La marche du temps... Le gallois parlé par plus de 38 millions de personnes, sûr que Ianto aurait aimé...

L'hôpital Universitaire de Torchwood avait toujours fait partie des plus importantes structures de la ville, mais il s'était encore agrandi de toute une aile...

Quand ils étaient entrés dans la grande cour intérieure, le capitaine avait été frappé par la quantité impressionnante d'enfants qui jouaient là : il devait y en avoir plus de cinq cent !

Six cent quarante trois avait précisé Ethan...

Mais ce que le capitaine trouvait le plus perturbant : c'était le calme qui régnait...

Il s'était fait indiquer où il pourrait trouver le Docteur Harkness...

Bâtiment sud, deuxième étage, quelque part en train de faire son tour....

_Harkness_, cela le faisait sourire ; lorsqu'il l'avait quitté pour venir s'installer ici avec Johanne, Ifan avait pris ce nom, parce que cela avait été son nom...

Le bâtiment sud ressemblait à une école, de grandes salles de classes se succédaient, de grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur les couloirs, ces salles étaient presque toutes occupées par des enfants et des éducateurs.

Un éducateur pour huit mômes... surprenant !

Ces enfants semblaient pourtant bien calmes, beaucoup trop calmes...

Alors, il avait aperçu la silhouette de son fils qui semblait absorbé dans la contemplation d'une de ces classes :

« Ethan permets-moi de te présenter mon fils, le docteur Ifan Harkness »

« Ton fils... » Avait bredouillé Ethan, tandis que le père et le fils s'étreignaient.

« Ethan ? » Avait interrogé Ifan sarcastique.

« C'est une idée, ou vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? »

« Dagobat... j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes... rien de bien grave... » S'était empressé de préciser Ethan, ce qui avait fait sourire les deux hommes...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tu testes des sédatifs sur des gamins ou quoi ? » Avait plaisanté le capitaine

« Terrifiant ! N'est-ce pas ? » Avait répondu Ifan, laissant son père prendre la mesure de ce qui l'entourait, ces yeux à lui restaient rivés sur Ethan, finalement le capitaine avait réitéré sa question…

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ce garçon, tu l'as acheté... pourquoi ? » Avait demandé le médecin surpris

« C'est une bonne question ! Que je me pose souvent, non pas que j'en ai regret… Mais non ! Une impulsion... ? » Avait répondu le capitaine amusé.

« J'aimerais procéder à quelques examens sur ce jeune homme, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients... »

Ethan avait immédiatement eu un mouvement de recul, ce que les deux hommes notèrent simultanément.

« Si tu veux l'examiner, c'est à lui qu'il faut le demander... qu'est-ce qui se passe Ifan ? Ça ne te ressemble pas... »

« Il faut qu'on parle Tad... »

« Si cela concerne Ethan, ça se fera en sa présence... » Le capitaine commençait à trouver l'attitude de son fils irritante.

« D'accord... tu as noté la passivité de ces gamins... ce sont des clones... des enfants fabriqués pour satisfaire les caprices d'adultes : des jouets vivants, des esclaves consentants... »

Ifan avait laissé à son père le temps de réaliser les différentes implications de ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, tout en continuant d'observer Ethan avec attention.

« Et...tu pense que... qu'Ethan... »

« Est l'un d'eux ? Il l'est ! »

« Qu'est-ce... comment... non... » Avait commencé à bégayer Ethan.

« On se calme... » Fit alors le capitaine doucement tout en se rapprochant du jeune homme pour le réconforter...

Ifan avait invité le capitaine et Ethan à le suivre dans son bureau. Il avait préparé une petite collation, et répondu comme il le pouvait aux interrogations de son père.

Ethan, lui semblait frappé de stupeur…

Ifan avait raconté comment il avait découvert que les enfants étaient des clones.

« Il est possible qu'Ethan soit d'une certaine manière... un prototype, c'est pour cela que je voudrais... »

Il s'était repris pour s'adresser à Ethan :

« Je voudrais te faire passer quelques examens et aussi quelque tests... rien de bien méchant, rien qui soit douloureux ou même pénible... »

« Cela permettrait de déterminer si je suis... quoi ? Une sorte de jouet...? Je ne sais pas... je ne suis pas sûr... de vouloir savoir... » Avait opposé Ethan.

« Il n'y a pas d'urgence... Ce n'est pas une obligation... » L'avait rassuré le capitaine...

« Ce n'est pas une obligation et vous pouvez y réfléchir... mais regardez autour de vous... ici nous essayons depuis des mois de _casser_ ce programme, de rendre leur liberté, leur vie à ses enfants... tu es manifestement différent... cela…»

« Ça suffit… ! Ifan… laisse le... laisse-lui le temps... il n'est pas stupide... » Avait coupé le capitaine.

« La plupart ne sont, non seulement, pas stupide, mais dans l'ensemble plutôt au-dessus de la moyenne, et nous avons même quelques véritables petits génies, comme cette petite fille, la petite asiatique là-bas, prés de l'arbre... elle s'appelle Alisha, elle à deux autres alter ego Camille, et Sylvia... des trois, Alisha est la moins… _endommagée_, elle a eu la chance d'être confisquée très tôt, pour Sylvia j'ai bien peur que tout ce que nous puissions faire pour elle désormais, c'est de veiller sur elle... » Il s'était interrompu pour reprendre plus posément :

« Je ne cherche pas à te mettre la pression, crois-moi, Ethan, mais il y a deux mois, nous avons découvert un autre clone de Tad… il n'a que huit ans, et j'ai fait une demande d'adoption, je dois aller le chercher et... je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas par où commencer... »

« Certains sont en plusieurs exemplaires... »

C'était plus une réflexion à voix haute qu'une véritable question que posait le capitaine.

« Oui, nous avons dénombré sept versions de... toi, tous décédés sauf le petit de Castor 4, trois autres versions d'Ethan, dont, un seul vivant Cédric, neuf ans c'est le petit garçon qui joue avec Alisha et l'autre petite fille blonde à coté, c'est Sidney, nous en avons compté 17 versions dont trois en vie, elle est la plus jeune... » Avait continué le demi-sang.

Le capitaine fixait la cour, bien sûr ces enfants étaient bien trop calmes, mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui le perturbait au plus profond de lui.

« Je reconnais certains d'entre eux, ce n'était certainement pas eux à proprement parlé, c'était le premier jour... » Avait murmuré Ethan.

Le père et le fils s'étaient retournés comme un seul homme pour le regarder :

« Le premier jour ?"

Alors Ethan avait raconté son premier jour, son premier jour de vie.

Il se rappelait avoir été réveillé, qu'on les avait lavés, on leur avait donnés à manger, et on leur avait fait faire des exercices simples, probablement juste pour vérifier qu'ils _fonctionnaient_ correctement.

Puis, on les avait fait assoir dans un long couloir, et, un par un, on les avait conduits dans la grande salle où on l'avait promené au milieu d'adultes de toutes espèces : et les enchères avaient commencé… !

Le Fejden qui l'avait acheté l'avait payé 1 755 billets...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire, il prenait aussi conscience de tout ce qui jusqu'alors n'avait eu pour lui aucun sens ... Cela l'avait terrifié… :

Était-il vraiment programmé comme Ifan le pensait ?

Et si c'était le cas, où était son libre arbitre ?

En avait-il jamais eu ?

Et le capitaine dans tout ça... ce qu'il ressentait pour lui... était-ce réel ou juste le résultat de la programmation… ?

Non ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti que du dégoût, et de la défiance à l'égard de ses précédents maîtres !

Et non ! Le capitaine n'était pas son maître...

Ifan disait que les enfants assimilaient leurs éducateurs à leurs nouveaux maîtres et qu'ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les contenter : ils jouaient pour faire plaisirs aux adultes, pas parce que c'est ce qu'eux voulaient faire...

Quelque part il savait bien qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour le capitaine, mais était-ce parce qu'il l'aimait ou parce qu'il avait été programmé...

« Je veux le faire… je veux savoir… » Avait-il fini par demander.

Ils avaient convenu que les tests commenceraient le lendemain matin, en attendant le capitaine et Ethan allaient faire un peu de tourisme, ils retrouveraient Ifan pour souper ensemble…

Ils avaient traversé la cour, Ethan avait reconnu 37 enfants, le capitaine s'était arrêté dire bonjour à la petite Alisha et il y avait cette autre petite fille Sophie, elle rappelait à Ethan la jeune fille de Dagobat, ses yeux noirs beaucoup trop grands lui mangeaient le visage, et il y avait un drôle de petit écart entre ses incisives…

Ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, et le capitaine avait fait visiter la ville à Ethan, il ne lui avait pas lâché la main… comme si, inconsciemment, il avait peur de le perdre…

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne passait pas… s'il n'avait été immortel, il aurait probablement pensé qu'il couvait quelque chose : il avait froid dans le creux des reins, et cependant il était en sueur…

Ils étaient tout deux silencieux, l'euphorie des derniers jours était complètement retombée… finalement le capitaine, avait voulu casser la glace en proposant à Ethan de s'en manger une… glace : il ne connaissait pas.

« Ifan, c'est vraiment ton fils ? » avait fini par demander Ethan.

« Vraiment » Avait répondu le capitaine.

Alors Ethan avait plongé son nez dans son sorbet, il ne savait plus quoi dire…

« Sa mère était la reine Akstané » Avait précisé le capitaine.

« Alors… tu as vraiment été esclave… »

« Oui, prés de 30 ans… je cicatrise très vite et très bien… »

Et le silence était retombé…

Ils avaient retrouvé Ifan, accompagné de deux de ses fils, Sofian et Ryan, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, des anecdotes incroyables, des histoires farfelues, ils avaient tous bien ri.

C'était cependant étrange la façon qu'ils avaient d'adhérer aux délires du capitaine…

Puis ils avaient raccompagné Ifan jusque chez lui, ils avaient papoté encore un moment devant l'entrée…

Les yeux du capitaine s'étaient rivés sur une plaque de bronze insérée dans le mur du hall, où était inscrit : « Résidence Gwen Cooper Williams, Torchwood Institut ».

Ethan l'avait sorti gentiment de ses pensées et ils étaient rentrés passer la nuit à bord du Vieux Faucon, là ils s'étaient réconfortés l'un l'autre plus qu'ils n'avaient fait l'amour…

Le capitaine s'était réveillé, moins d'une heure après s'être assoupi :

Sophie… Alisha… ?

Il s'était levé, il avait récupéré le tournevis, et il s'était téléporté directement dans la salle des archives du cinquième sous-sol de l'Institut.

Il déclencherait des alarmes mais ce n'était pas bien grave, il fallait qu'il vérifie… cette petite fille…

La salle s'était réveillée dès son arrivée, il y avait une vingtaine de terminaux, en fait un par siècle, toute la mémoire de Torchwood était stockée là…

Il avait eu vite fait de trouver celui qu'il cherchait : XXIe siècle.

Il avait entré sa recherche :

« 2000-2009, personnel Torchwood 3 Cardiff »

Six dossiers s'étaient affichés sur l'écran mural ; Capitaine Jack Harkness, Suzie Costello, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, et Gwen Cooper Williams…

Quand il était parti, il ne s'était pas retourné, il avait voulu oublier, il s'était forcé à regarder devant jusqu'à ce que leurs noms se fondent avec ses histoires, comme toujours, il avait gommé tous ce qui faisait mal…

« Gwen Cooper Williams, alors c'est à cela qu'elle ressemblait… et c'est vous qui l'aviez recrutée… »

Le capitaine ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver, pourtant elle n'avait rien fait pour être discrète.

Quand la sécurité avait reporté une intrusion sans effraction aux archives, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de traduction…

Le capitaine était livide…

Johanne avait alors **suivi** son regard : Ianto Jones, archiviste, 1983-2009, mort sur le terrain…

« C'est… Ethan… »

Il s'était retourné très lentement et l'avait dévisagée comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle avait fait un pas en arrière : un instant il lui avait presque fait peur…

« Non ! Ce n'est pas Ethan… Ianto est mort… il est mort, il y a 2360 ans et quelqu'un fabrique des clones avec son ADN, avec leur ADN, parce que la petite Sophie… je donnerais ma main à couper que c'est Gwen et la petite Alisha ma douce Tosh… ça relève de la profanation… »

Il s'était mis à trembler, elle l'avait fait assoir et avait fait appeler le docteur Harkness.

Il allait falloir comparer les cartes ADN des clones avec celles des anciens employés de Torchwood…

Ifan avait ramené son père à son vaisseau, il l'avait installé dans un des grands fauteuils de la pièce à vivre.

Il n'avait pas cherché à le sortir de l'état catatonique dans lequel il était tombé…

Il connaissait bien son père, il avait juste besoin de temps et de calme, il se ressaisirait comme toujours.

Il s'était installé dans un autre fauteuil tout proche.

Il resterait là, il pouvait même dormir, il avait l'habitude, il savait qu'au moindre mouvement il se réveillerait.

C'est l'arrivée d'Ethan qui l'avait finalement réveillé.

Le capitaine lui, avait aussi fini par s'endormir, alors Ifan avait entraîné silencieusement Ethan à la cuisine, là il lui avait expliqué que son père avait découvert l'origine ADN des clones : le personnel des tous premiers siècles de Torchwood.

Il avait inconsciemment reconnu la petite fille aux yeux noirs, elle était le clone de Gwen Cooper Williams. Il avait probablement reconnu en Ethan un autre employé de la même époque…

« Comment le capitaine, a-t-il pu reconnaitre des gens qui ont vécu il y a plus de 2000 ans… » Avait demandé Ethan abasourdi.

« Parce qu'à l'époque, il dirigeait l'Institut. C'étaient ses hommes, des amis pour certains… »

« C'est absurde, même les Kr'ttts ne vivent pas si longtemps… »

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, il y a très longtemps… depuis… il se régénère… ce n'est pas qu'il ne peut pas mourir… non… c'est juste qu'il se régénère quoi qu'il arrive, quoiqu'on lui fasse… et il ne vieillit pas non plus, ou du moins si lentement… » Avait résumé Ifan.

« Alors, toutes ces histoires… ? » Avait demandé Ethan.

« Des souvenirs, qu'il arrange un peu à sa sauce… » Avait conclu Ifan.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : les enfants du passé 07/12

**Chapitre** : Souvenirs douloureux & questions fondamentales

**Auteur** : Takisys

**Beta** : Black59  
Personnages : Jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme :  
Rating: PG-13 si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

« Coffee Sir ? »

Jack avait ouvert les yeux instantanément... il était dans la pièce à vivre... il était seul... avec ses souvenirs... Ianto... Ianto était mort !

Il avait refermé les yeux, s'efforçant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade...

2360 ans... comment cet homme qui n'avait, somme toute, été qu'une étoile filante dans sa vie, avait-il pu laisser une telle empreinte dans son âme, que son pauvre cœur s'emballait au moindre souvenir, que sa gorge se serrait et que les larmes lui montaient toujours aux yeux, après tout ce temps...

Ianto était toujours resté une énigme, une somme d'occasions manquées, il avait cru avoir le temps...

Il avait une nouvelle fois repoussé la douleur... la culpabilité : oui, il avait entraîné Ianto à sa mort, mais Ianto n'aurait jamais accepté de rester à l'arrière...

Et non, il ne l'avait pas oublié non plus !

Oh il avait bien essayé...

Mais ce diable de Gallois restait toujours là, juste à la limite de son subconscient...

Il avait juste appris à vivre avec, comme avec les autres fantômes de son passé...

Juste des fantômes à la silhouette imprécise, au visage flou...

Et quelqu'un s'amusait à les réveiller... à les ramener dans sa vie...

Ethan...

Non, il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs...

Et pour commencer, Ethan n'était pas Ianto...

Surtout... il ne devait pas les associer...

Laisser Ianto reposer en paix et donner sa chance à Ethan... ce garçon le méritait !

Le capitaine avait rejoint les deux autres dans la cuisine, il donnait l'impression d'un homme se remettant doucement d'une grosse cuite.

Il avait laissé Ifan expliquer le détail des examens et des tests qu'il entendait faire passer à Ethan. Il s'était contenté de rassurer son jeune amant de sa présence et de son sourire bienveillant, puis il les avait accompagnés jusqu'à l'hôpital, ensuite il était retourné voir Johanne...

Il lui fallait savoir qui étaient les autres donneurs...

Torchwood avait identifié 1448 clones différents.

Étaient-ce tous des employés de Torchwood ?

Et venaient-ils tous de la même époque ?

Si on incluait le personnel de Londres...

Mais Gwen avait été recrutée après la chute de Londres... après Canary Wharf...

Si l'on prenait juste le personnel de Cardiff, même en partant de 1925, date à laquelle Torchwood avait mit en place l'échantillonnage ADN de son personnel, avec une grosse longueur d'avance sur le reste du monde...

Cela représenterait le personnel de l'institut de Cardiff sur au moins deux siècles... !

Quand en 3006, ils avaient déménagé le siège de Cardiff à Caerdydd, ils avaient emporté toutes les archives... un sacré déménagement... !

À cette époque Torchwood comptait déjà plus d'un millions d'employés... de par le monde... plus rien à voir avec sa petite équipe de chasseurs d'aliens...

« Vous êtes sûr que l'institut a commencé les prélèvements en 1925 ? Votre mémoire ne vous jouerait-elle pas des tours... ? Après tout ce temps, ce ne serait pas surprenant... »

« Bonjour ! À vous aussi Johanne... et merci ! Ma mémoire se porte aussi bien qu'elle peut... un peu encombrée, je vous l'accorde, mais une fois que j'ai retrouvé le fil... y a plus qu'à tirer... »

« Alors ! On a peut-être un début d'explication : nous n'avons dans nos archives aucun échantillonnage antérieur à 2009 »

Le capitaine l'avait regardé, perplexe :

« 2009 ? Rien avant 2009… »

« Non. Rien, pourquoi 2009 ? Je ne sais pas, mais nous avons bien des échantillonnages à partir de fin 2009, juste une dizaine... dont Gwen Cooper Williams... »

« Ils auront été perdus dans l'explosion... » Avait murmuré le capitaine.

« L'explosion ? » avait demandé Johanne

« Ils ont fait sauter notre QG… Après la chute de Londres nous avions tout récupéré... »

« Ils n'ont certainement pas été perdus pour tout le monde » Avait dit Kurtt « Qui vous avez fait sauter ? »

« Le MI5, les services secrets, le gouvernement... » Avait répondu le capitaine pensif.

Comment des échantillons d'ADN volés en 2009 pouvaient avoir donné naissance à des clones quelques 2350 ans plus tard... ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Kurtt avait confirmé que tout les enfants étaient compatibles avec des fiches informatiques d'identités génétiques d'employés de Torchwood d'avant 2009, tout instituts confondus...

Owen avait du créer ce fichier pour occuper les longues nuits de sa mort…

Le capitaine avait supervisé les résultats : il y avait parmi les clones des répliques, non seulement de sa petite équipe, mais aussi d'Alex, d'Annabelle, Fred, Matt, Suzie, Lisa, la duchesse, de cette garce d'Yvonne Hartman et même de Mickey Smith et de pleins d'autres qu'il avait croisés ou pas...

Est-ce que ceux qui fabriquaient ces clones savaient qui étaient les originaux ?

Ou avaient-ils juste acheté une vieille banque de gènes... ?

C'était peut-être ça... le fruit du hasard... une vieille banque de gène, pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'un clone soit reconnu... et le grain de sable... c'était encore lui... !

Ethan s'était plié à tout les examens et tests sans sourciller mais, à chaque fois, son anxiété grandissait, on le laissait dans le brouillard.

Ifan avait prétexté que c'était pour ne pas l'influencer, mais il n'était pas idiot…

Il savait que ce n'était pas bon...

Et il savait très bien... :

Il avait vu leurs réactions à certaines de ses réponses à leurs questions...

Il savait ce qu'ils en concluraient, mais il avait décidé de jouer le jeu...

Mais le jeu n'était-il pas faussé d'avance par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le capitaine... ?

Il savait bien ce qu'ils en pensaient...

Il en était ressorti vidé, perdu et résultat : tout ce qui lui importait maintenant c'était le capitaine.

Il voulait être avec lui, dans ses bras et oublier le reste du monde, juste eux deux et l'espace infini... il voulait partir, partir d'ici... sortir de ce cauchemar...

Ifan, avait demandé à voir le dossier de Ianto Jones, et il avait obtenu un refus...

Son père avait expressément exigé que le dossier de Jones reste sous scellés...

Alors il avait été voir son père qui lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce dossier qui puisse lui être utile... pour commencer ce dossier était un faux monté de toutes pièces... par Jones lui-même...

À part son nom et la date de son décès, toutes les autres informations étaient sujettes à cautions ...?

« Vous étiez proches ? » s'était alors enquis Ifan.

« Nous étions cinq, et nous étions presque en permanence sur le terrain et la dernière année, il ne restait plus que nous trois, Ianto, Gwen et moi... tu demandes si nous étions proche ? Nous étions une famille ! »

« En ce moment, ce qui m'intéresse : c'est Ethan et de quelle manière l'aider » Avait précisé Ifan.

« Peut-être déjà, en cessant de lui dire que tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il ressent est le résultat d'une foutue programmation... il commençait à prendre confiance en lui ! »

« Confiance en lui ou confiance en toi ? C'est là que ce situe la question... »

« Tu sais quel est le problème avec ton argumentation Ifan ? C'est qu'il est impossible de démontrer la non existence de quelque chose d'intangible... et, qu'à la fin, il reste toujours un doute... » Avait rétorqué le capitaine.

« Laisse-le tranquille, tu lui fais du mal, tu le déstabilises, et de plus je crois que tu te trompes à son sujet... » Avait-il fini par ajouter.

Il avait été décidé qu'ils iraient ensemble jusqu'à Castor 4 récupérer le petit Jonathan. Ethan n'était pas très emballé, il aurait préférer retrouver leur petit train-train, juste eux deux, en même temps, il était intrigué à l'idée de rencontrer un petit capitaine...

« Ce Ianto... il était comment ? Vous... étiez-vous... »

Le capitaine essayait depuis un moment de lui dénouer les cervicales, peine perdue !

Il s'était arrêté et avait posé son menton dans le creux du cou du jeune homme. Il avait fait une petite moue pensive, puis il avait entrepris de lancer une diversion de baisers mouillés dans cette zone très sensible... en guise de réponse.

« Donc vous étiez amants ! » En avait conclu Ethan.

Le capitaine poussa un gros soupir :

« Tu ne vas quand même pas être jaloux d'un mort...? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de jalousie, c'est juste... que... »

« Ianto a été beaucoup plus qu'un amant… mais il est mort, il ne reviendra pas, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser s'interposer entre nous... de quelque manière que ce soit » et pour souligner son propos, il avait fait faire demi-tour au jeune homme et avait attaqué sa bouche avec détermination... tandis que ses mains s'égaraient ailleurs…

Mais Ethan n'était pas disposé à lâcher le morceau aussi facilement et alors que le capitaine s'apprêtait à s'abandonner aux bras voluptueux de Morphée, il était revenu à la charge…

« Je t'ai peut-être acheté, parce que j'avais reconnu en toi Ianto, je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être ça ou pas… c'est peut-être juste le vortex... ! » Avait-il dit et il avait essayé d'expliquer :

« Quelques fois, quand il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas... je le sens... comme avec les enfants... vraiment, je ne sais pas... »

« Ce que je sais : c'est que je laisserai Ianto où il est, parce que je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'identifies à lui... je veux que tu sois toi... » Avait-il conclu en lançant une deuxième offensive qui avait eu raison de la partie adverse.

Ethan était resté un moment pensif à regarder son amant, il était encore plus beau après l'amour… il caressait machinalement son ventre glabre…

« Tu l'as porté… Ifan… ? C'est toi qui l'as porté… ? »

« Lui, comme ces 4 frères… » Le capitaine avait rouvert les yeux et le dévisageait avec tendresse.

« Je te demande pardon… quand tu as dis que tu avais été esclave je ne t'ai pas cru… »

« Je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole… et personnellement j'aime bien tes petits coups de sang… » Avait répondu le capitaine en affichant un sourire complice.

« Tu penses que la programmation n'est pas si complète que ça sur moi ? »

« Ou que ton esprit critique lutte contre… et je me trompe peut-être, mais je pense que tu as toujours plus ou moins résisté… »

Ethan s'était senti un peu plus léger, il ne savait pas si le capitaine était sincère, il cherchait peut-être juste à le rassurer…

« Tu veux dormir un peu ? »

Le capitaine avait soupiré, il était venu rejoindre Ethan au petit matin comme il le faisait souvent, mais Ifan allait arriver…

« Dors un petit peu, je m'occupe d'accueillir ton fils » Avait suggéré Ethan.

Les femelles Kr'ttts de haut lignage portaient rarement leurs enfants, elles avaient la faculté de pouvoir inoculer l'œuf à leur mâle, dès la troisième semaine, l'enfant se développait alors comme un parasite, entraînant souvent la mort du porteur.

La reine, elle, ne portait que son héritière et elle n'aurait certainement pas porté des bâtards d'humains…

Les Kr'ttts lui avaient toujours donné froid dans le dos… il s'était dépêché vers la salle à vivre où il était arrivé juste pour voir Ifan se matérialiser…

« Salut ! Euh… ton père dort un peu… tu peux t'installer… je vais faire du thé… » Avait-il bafouillé.

« Ok ! Pas de problème, je porte ça jusqu'à ma chambre et je te rejoins à la cuisine… »

Ifan s'était rendu jusqu'à la chambre verrouillée, la porte s'était ouverte pour lui et sa vieille chambre s'était réveillée. Il avait posé son sac sur le bureau et son grand manteau sur le fauteuil… personne n'était entré dans cette pièce depuis leur dernière escapade après son divorce… sur le bureau trônait toujours la photo de Maël…

Ifan avait huit ans quand son aîné Maël, avait atteint l'âge fatidique de quinze ans. Ils étaient respectivement les quatrième et cinquième bâtards de la reine et de son esclave humain.

Maël allait devoir faire son choix ; devenir un esclave comme son père ou devenir un soldat. Même en étant un bâtard, il restait de sang royal et pouvait prétendre à un grade d'officier de haut rang, à condition évidement de prouver sa loyauté en reniant son sang humain…

Un jour, lui aussi devrait faire ce choix…

Tad était roulé en boule au pied du lit de la reine ou il était presque toujours enchaîné, il dormait à même le sol, secoué de temps en temps par des spasmes ou des sanglots, il ne délirait pas… pas ce matin là…

Il avait attendu qu'il se réveille de lui-même.

Il ne le réveillait jamais, sauf s'il faisait des cauchemars… au moins quand il dormait, il pouvait prétendre qu'il ne souffrait pas…

Tad était arrivé près de trente ans plus tôt, avec une délégation de diplomates, ils étaient pour parler de paix… elle les avait fait massacrer… tous…

Mais, Tad lui n'était pas resté mort, il ne restait jamais mort bien longtemps… alors il était devenu son jouet.

La reine était une dévoreuse d'hommes, elle en accueillait souvent trois ou quatre dans son lit et, il n'était pas rare qu'au petit matin, les serviteurs évacuent un ou plusieurs corps…

Les phéromones d'une reine étaient redoutables déjà pour les hommes de sa race, alors pour un simple humain… il n'avait jamais eu l'ombre d'une chance…

Tad avait fini par se réveiller, il lui avait donné le bout de kadjou qu'il avait ramené des cuisines en cachette, ce serait son seul repas… la reine prenait plaisir à le regarder souffrir, et l'affamer l'amusait. Tad avait mangé silencieusement et très lentement, comme s'il dégustait un met de choix… ensuite, il avait tendrement attiré Ifan à lui, il l'avait pris dans ses bras

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon tout petit… ça ira… je t'aime… tu le sais… » Avait-il murmuré.

Il avait honte, honte de ce qui se préparait… il aurait voulu que Tad réagisse, qu'il se batte, qu'il se défende… mais comme d'habitude il subirait, il gémirait, il pleurerait mais il ne supplierait pas, en tout cas, pas pour lui… peut-être pour ses fils, mais pas pour lui, il ne suppliait jamais pour lui quoiqu'il advienne…

Ifan avait vu Maël ce matin là et lui avait demandé :

« Tu vas vraiment le faire… ? Tu sais qu'elle ne sera contente que lorsqu'il se tordra de douleurs et ne pourra plus retenir ses cris… »

Maël détestait cet endroit et encore plus cette faiblesse qui lui venait de son père, et il ne voulait pas devenir un esclave… non jamais !

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois… si je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait, tu serais mort dans son ventre, et tu ne serais pas là en train de me harceler… et puis on en reparlera quand ce sera ton tour… »

Ifan s'était alors enfui…

De ses frères, Maël était le seul qu'il aimait, et il savait que Maël aimait Tad…

Il savait aussi que depuis plusieurs semaines ses frères n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler, de se moquer de lui parce qu'il était trop « humain ».

Il savait aussi ce qui attendait Maël s'il renonçait ou s'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre la reine de sa loyauté…et un jour ce serait son tour…

Ifan avait passé le reste de la journée à étudier avec les enfants royaux. Ils étaient dix sept, du moins de ceux qui n'avaient pas atteint l'âge de partir à l'académie militaire, car la reine avait de très nombreux fils…

Maël n'était pas là, et de toute façon pour lui, les cours avec le tuteur royal c'était terminé, demain il rentrerait à l'académie ou il serait offert en esclavage à un officier méritant ou à un des favoris de la reine.

La cérémonie avait eu lieu dans la grande salle devant toute la cour.

Ils avaient passé un collier autour de son cou et avaient lié ses mains dans son dos, ils l'avaient fait agenouiller devant la reine.

Puis ils avaient attaché la chaîne de son collier à un anneau dans le sol, la chaîne était trop courte pour qu'il ne puisse même pas tenir assis…

Enfin Maël s'était avancé, il n'avait pas flanché…

Après qu'ils aient tous quitté la grande salle, il était revenu avec un linge mouillé, et une couverture.

Tad gisait par terre au milieu d'une flaque de sang, les yeux ouverts, toujours enchaîné… Il n'avait pas attendu qu'il reprenne conscience pour commencer à le nettoyer… et puis il l'avait enroulé dans la couverture et s'était blotti contre lui…

« Perdu dans tes pensées ? »

Tad était dans l'encadrement de la porte

« Il me manque… »Avait répondu simplement Ifan.

« À moi aussi… Ethan doit avoir préparé le petit déjeuner… tu viens ? »

Quelques jours plus tard Maël était venu s'assoir à coté de son jeune frère alors que celui-ci étudiait dans le jardin :

« Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tad dit qu'il est content que tu sois admis à l'académie » Avait dit Ifan qui n'avait pas l'intention de faciliter les choses à son frère.

« Tu sais ce que l'on raconte… qu'il aurait un vaisseau invisible quelque part en orbite… Je sais : Tarsh dit que c'est des histoires… la clef de ce vaisseau ce serait un petit boîtier que Tad portait à son arrivée, attaché à son poignet… ils ont été obligé de lui couper le bras pour l'enlever… personne n'a jamais pu ouvrir ce boîtier … et personne n'a jamais trouvé le vaisseau, mais pourquoi continuer à chercher quelque chose qui n'existe pas et d'essayer de faire marcher ce truc si c'est que des histoires ? Je sais où il est… c'est Kratash qui me l'a dit… deux jours avant la cérémonie, cela dit c'était probablement un piège… mais toi tu n'as que huit ans… ils ne se méfieront pas »

« Si c'est Kratash qui te l'a dit, ils sauront… » Lui avait-il fait remarqué.

Ifan avait trouvé le petit boîtier où son frère lui avait indiqué, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'on découvre sa disparition, et il ne doutait pas un instant que si ça ne marchait pas la reine les ferait mettre à mort lui et Maël…

Il avait trouvé son père roulé en boule comme à son habitude, au pied du lit de la reine, mais il était couvert d'ecchymoses, un des favoris de la reine avait du s'amuser avec lui.

Il l'avait réveillé et lui avait tendu l'objet…

Tad était resté un moment hagard…

Ils avaient alors entendu des pas dans le couloir !

Tad avait alors ouvert le boîtier tout en attrapant Ifan, et tout deux s'étaient matérialisés dans la grande pièce à vivre…

Ils avaient retrouvé Ethan à la cuisine, et avaient petit déjeuner ensemble, puis le capitaine était monté sur le pont pour s'occuper du voyage…

« Tu ne montes pas avec lui ? » s'était étonné Ethan

« Le pont, c'est plutôt son jardin secret, il n'aime pas trop le partager, mais je suppose que tu le sais… »

La réponse d'Ifan, l'avait surpris quelque peu, mais il réussit à le cacher :

« D'habitude, je passe la matinée au gymnase… ça te dit… ? »

« Ça me va… longtemps que je n'ai eu une conversation sérieuse avec ces maudits sacs d'entraînement »

« Vous n'en avez pas sur New Cardiff… ? »

« À ma connaissance, ils sont uniques, en tout cas à notre échelle temporelle… » Décidément le fils semblait aussi sibyllin que le père…

Ils s'étaient entraînés chacun leur tour avec les sacs, puis ils avaient entamé une cession l'un contre l'autre…

Ifan avait un tempérament nerveux et agressif sous son calme apparent, mais il manquait manifestement d'entraînement, et Ethan s'amusait beaucoup…

« Y a un truc qui me chiffonne : si ton père est né au XIX siècle comment peut-il avoir du sang Kr'ttt ? »

« Il n'est pas né au XIXème, il est arrivé sur terre au XIXème… et **il** a du sang Kr'ttt, avec une valeur de un pour vingt trois générations… »

« Ça tient pas debout… Il n'y a que sept générations que les deux races se sont rencontrées pour la première fois, et il n'y a que dix sept siècles que les humains maîtrisent réellement les voyages interplanétaires… »

« Le truc, c'est que Tad vient du futur… un futur où les hommes voyages dans le temps, Tad est un voyageur temporel qui est resté coincé dans le passé… »

« Et si tu préfères rester debout, je te conseille de ne pas te laisser déconcentrer » ajouta-t-il, après avoir envoyé valser Ethan…

Le voyage leur avait permis de mieux faire connaissance…

Ifan commençait à comprendre pourquoi son père mettait en doutes ses conclusions au sujet d'Ethan : le jeune homme était facilement sarcastique, il était impétueux, curieux et quand il avait une idée dans la tête… il en démordait pas facilement et il avait cette incroyable mémoire… ce qui le gênait, c'était la manière dont il regardait son père par moment, cela relevait de la pure vénération…

Finalement Ethan avait fini par s'habituer à la présence d'Ifan, déjà, le médecin le mettait un peu moins mal à l'aise, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte, qu'il fixait son père de la même façon qu'il le fixait lui.

Le capitaine lui avait expliqué que c'était un _truc_ d'insectoïde…

Il y avait une extraordinaire complicité entre le père et le fils.

Malgré cela, il y avait aussi des zones de non-accès, des silences…

Ifan n'insistait pas, il ne poussait jamais son père…

Au contact d'Ifan, il avait appris plein de choses sur son compagnon, à commencer par son immortalité et son incroyable longévité.

Le truc c'est qu'il avait un peu de mal à y croire, mais d'un autre coté cela expliquait pourquoi le capitaine disait toujours des trucs complètement incongrus…

Quant au capitaine, il pensait que si les deux nouveaux comparses ne se liguaient pas contre lui, et que le fantôme de Ianto voulait bien lui faire la grâce d'arrêter de le bombarder de réflexions oiseuses et de commentaires désobligeants, il arriverait peut-être à garder la tête sur les épaules quelques décennies de plus…

Et si jamais il mettait la main sur ces faiseurs de clones… !!!

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : les enfants du passé

**Chapitre **: Trois hommes et un mini capitaine  
Personnages : Jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme  
Rating: si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

Castor 4 était situé à l'extrême pointe de la Grande Echarpe de Diamants, c'était une de ces colonies multiraciales qui pullulaient dans le cadran 9. Si elle se trouvait encore dans la zone d'influence de Torchwood, elle était trop près du système de Garp pour ne pas en subir les influences, et en l'occurrence dans ce cas précis, on assistait à un rejet systématique : à l'anarchie de ses voisins, Castor 4 opposait un rigorisme quelque fois à la limite de l'absurde.

Il était donc absolument impensable de venir réclamer un enfant en arrivant avec un vaisseau non identifié et invisible. Aussi, avaient-ils attendu un transport officiel de Torchwood pour débarquer.

Ils s'étaient matérialisés dans la base, où ils avaient été accueillis par Khan Tô, en charge de cette petite unité de vingt deux agents, dont le plus gros travail constituait en la surveillance des allées et venues dans ce secteur de l'espace connu.

Khan Tô devait les présenter à Scaulsous, l'avocat qui s'était occupé du dossier d'adoption sur place.

Ce n'était pas un cas facile, et le fait qu'Ifan soit un demi-sang Kr'ttt n'avait pas facilité les choses. La partie adverse en avait fait son cheval de bataille, jouant sur le fait que si Ifan oubliait de prendre ses inhibiteurs, l'enfant serait complètement à sa merci…

Ce qui était complètement stupide, les phéromones kr'ttts n'agissant que sur des adultes ou des adolescents.

De plus l'enfant ayant été conçu avec L'ADN de son père, il était donc naturellement immunisé contre lui, les phéromones étant inoffensives en ligne directe…

Le problème restant qu'Ifan était très réticent à laisser circuler l'information concernant le fait que les enfants étaient des clones.

Mais Ryan qui était avocat et s'occupait du dossier depuis Caerdydd avait eu l'idée de contourner le problème en fournissant l'identité ADN de son père pour que les autorités la comparent à celle du petit, faisant d'Ifan, le demi-frère de Jonathan.

A partir du moment où le lien de parenté avait été établi, le reste n'avait été que formalités administratives…

« Et le couple qui prétendait l'avoir adopté ? » S'était enquis le capitaine auprès de Scaulsous.

« Ils font toujours l'objet d'une enquête ; ce n'est pas très clair, il n'y a aucune trace de transaction concernant le petit » Avait dit l'avocat leur expliquant :

« S'il n'y avait eu l'immatriculation tatouée dans son œil, et le fait qu'ils aient essayé de faire passer la fièvre quarte de Melvin, dont était atteint le garçon, pour un simple cas de grippe vénusienne, personne n'aurait rien soupçonné, ça plus l'alerte ADN… » Avant de soulever le point qui le tracassait dans ce dossier :

« À ce propos je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi Torchwood… »

Sans sourciller le moins du monde Ifan avait éclairé sa lanterne :

« Ce n'est pas l'enfant que recherche Torchwood, mais notre père, il se trouve que c'est un haut dignitaire qui à disparu, il y a quelques années, alors qu'il était en déplacement privé avec sa nouvelle compagne et leur fils : Jonathan »

« Oh je vois » Avait répondu l'avocat.

Il devait certainement penser que si l'Institut avait mis en place une alerte ADN, non seulement sur le père, mais aussi sur le fils, c'est que le premier n'avait certainement pas _disparu_ les mains vides, mais ce n'était pas son problème…

Ils s'étaient rendus tous ensemble à l'orphelinat auquel Jonathan avait été confié à sa sortie d'hôpital, ils y furent accueilli par la matrone, Sœur Félicité, une félidée.

Il était clair que, frère ou pas, elle n'était pas ravie de remettre l'enfant à un insectoïde…

« C'est un enfant adorable, tellement calme, et sans malice aucune, sans défense… avez vous des enfants Monsieur Harkness ? »

« Sept et des petits enfants aussi » Avait répondu Ifan.

« Je voulais dire en bas âge, voyez-vous, nous avons dû l'isoler des autres enfants, ils le chahutaient, le taquinaient, et comme il ne se défendait pas… vous savez comment sont les enfants… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera scolarisé dans une école qui accueille justement des enfants comme lui… » Avait-il tenté de la rassurer.

« Je doute qu'il y ai d'autres enfants comme lui, Monsieur Harkness, je n'ai jamais vu ça… »

Jonathan attendait dans sa chambre, une petite chambre toute simple avec le strict nécessaire. Son sac était fait et posé sur le lit, et il était occupé à faire un puzzle sur une table basse…

Il avait levé vers les nouveaux venus de grands yeux bleus pleins d'appréhensions…

«Ce monsieur est ton frère : il va s'occuper de toi »

L'enfant avait acquiescé d'un mouvement du menton mais ne semblait pas plus rassuré, alors Ifan s'était mis à son niveau pour lui dire :

«Tu ne dois pas avoir peur… »

«Ne dis pas ça Ifan, il a toutes les raisons d'être terrorisé » L'avait interrompu Ethan.

L'enfant s'était mis à trembler et il essayait de retenir ses larmes…

«Si tu lui dis ça, il va essayer de lutter de toutes ses forces contre cette peur, mais ça ne va pas l'effacer pour autant… » Avait-il expliqué avant de se retourner vers le petit :

«Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, mais je t'assure que personne ne te fera de mal, que tu auras à manger et à boire autant que nécessaire et que personne ne te touchera, et il y a une belle grande chambre pleine de jouets et de livres qui t'attend, une grande chambre pour toi tous seul… »

L'enfant avait cessé de trembler, il semblait un tout petit peu plus rassuré…

A partir de là, Ethan avait pris la direction des opérations et, comme il était clair qu'il obtenait un semblant de résultat, Ifan et le capitaine l'avaient laissé faire…

Après quelques formalités administratives, ils avaient ramené l'enfant à bord, Ethan avait insisté pour que l'on montre tout de suite à Jonathan qu'on entendait tenir ses promesses, et ils avaient accompagné le petit jusqu'à la chambre d'enfant.

« Il y a plusieurs lits parce que cette chambre a accueilli mes petits enfants » Avait précisé le capitaine :

« Mais pour le voyage, ce sera ta chambre, tu choisiras le lit que tu veux, et tu peux tout toucher t'amuser ?__avec tout ces jouets, et puis, comme Ethan te l'a dit, il y a les livres, tu sais lire ? »

L'enfant s'était contenté d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Pour le moment ils n'avaient toujours pas entendu le son de sa voix…

« Quelles langues sais-tu lire » Avait demandé Ifan

« Le Commun, le Kr'ttt, l'Anglais et le Fejden » Avait répondu Jonathan d'une petite voix hésitante…

« C'est très bien » dit Ifan, se retenant de flatter la tête de l'enfant, la tentation était grande de câliner ces enfants, mais vu les circonstances, il savait que le minimum de contacts physiques était de règle.

Ethan avait invité l'enfant à découvrir son nouvel univers, lui montrant tour à tour les jouets, l'invitant à les toucher, à les faire marcher, ouvrant les livres, lui montrant les images, mais l'enfant ne semblait pas comprendre vraiment ce que l'on attendait de lui et était à nouveau au bord de la panique

« Tiens, je te présente Teddy, Teddy s'ennuie beaucoup tout seul, est-ce que tu veux être son copain ? » Avait dit le capitaine se cachant derrière un gros ours en peluche gris…

Son opération de diversion avait porté ses fruits ; Jonathan était manifestement intrigué, toujours inquiet, mais indéniablement intéressé

« Viens, tu peux le toucher, il aime ça, il aime beaucoup ça, il adore les câlins… »

Jonathan avait tendu une petite main hésitante :

« Il est tout doux »

« Oui, tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, il voudrait que tu lui fasses un gros câlin… »

Jonathan avait hésité un peu, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, puis il avait pris Teddy dans ses petits bras, d'abord avec une certaine appréhension, puis la douceur et l'odeur de la peluche aidant, il s'était enhardi, et ils devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde…

Le capitaine avait rejoint le pont pour préparer le retour et Ifan était parti s'occuper du repas, Ethan était resté avec Jonathan, l'aidant à s'installer dans sa chambre, à découvrir la petite salle d'hygiène, veillant à ce que l'enfant puisse accéder à tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin, sans l'aide d'adulte.

Après, ils avaient fait le grand tour de l'étage. Ce grand couloir encombré comme la boutique d'un antiquaire de Bacora pouvait être relativement impressionnant.

Ethan avait essayé, sans trop insister, d'inciter le petit à poser des questions… Finalement, il avait pris le parti de répondre aux questions imaginaires de Teddy, ce qui avait quelque peu intrigué l'enfant…

Il lui avait également montré comment reconnaître la porte de l'ascenseur qui donnait accès à la pièce à vivre.

Jonathan avait affronté la traversée du labyrinthe de meubles et d'objets hétéroclites, que représentait la pièce à vivre vu de sa hauteur, le nez enfoui dans le cou de Teddy. Seul ses incroyables yeux bleus apparaissaient craintivement à la lisère d'une touffe de poils…

La cuisine était beaucoup moins effrayante, s'il n'y avait cet immense insectoïde, armé d'un énorme couteau, en train de réduire en tout petits morceaux de pauvres légumes sans défense, heureusement que Teddy était là…

La cuisine était organisée en différents îlots autour d'un grand plan de travail en L sur lequel on devait pouvoir manger à vingt convives sans se gêner, et juste au cas où, il y avait deux tables de bonne dimension.

Il y avait plein de systèmes de cuisson différents, dont un four à pizza et à pain qui faisait la fierté du capitaine, et plein d'appareils de toutes sortes dont beaucoup restaient totalement mystérieux même pour Ifan, comme la _machine à expresso_ ?

Ethan avait installé Jonathan et Teddy sur de grands tabourets glissants, aux premières loges pour assister à la préparation du repas.

Ifan lui avait proposé du jus de fruits et quelques petits trucs à grignoter pour le faire patienter… l'enfant avait goûté d'abord avec beaucoup de réticences… puis avec nettement moins… mais il en faudrait tout de même beaucoup plus pour l'apprivoiser…

Le repas s'était plutôt bien passé, bon les trois hommes étaient très grands, mais ils lui parlaient comme les sœurs de l'orphelinat, mais Jonathan savait déjà que l'on pouvait avoir l'air gentil et être très méchant.

On lui avait fait goûter un peu de tout, il y avait des choses très bonnes et des qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, mais il avait tout mangé sagement sans faire la grimace, il avait eu un peu de mal des fois à avaler les trucs vraiment dégoûtants, et ça faisait sourire celui qui s'appelait capitaine :

« Si tu n'aime pas c'est pas grave : tu peux manger autre chose »

Ils lui avaient aussi expliqué qu'ils allaient faire un grand voyage de cinq semaines pour rejoindre une planète nommée New Cardiff ; là, il irait à l'école avec plein d'autres enfants comme lui.

« Pas des enfants comme à l'orphelinat » avait précisé Ethan, cela l'avait rassuré un peu, parce que les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient méchants, pas comme les adultes, mais ils étaient méchants quand même.

Après le repas, le capitaine avait sorti une grande boîte de puzzle, ils avaient dégagé un grand tapis et s'étaient tous mis à quatre pattes pour faire le puzzle, quand Jonathan avait commencé à donner de véritables signes de fatigue, Ethan l'avait raccompagné dans sa chambre… ainsi avait pris fin la première journée de la nouvelle vie de Jonathan…

« C'est une idée ou tu as refilé à ce gosse, une peluche complètement imbibée de phéromones »

« Yehp ! » Avait fait le capitaine :

« Mais dans ce cas précis, le terme phéromone doit être pris au sens élargi, vois-tu, contrairement aux idées communément admises, les phéromones Kr'ttt ont deux fonctions : celle que tout le monde connait et qui se déclenche à l'adolescence, et une fonction d'identification filiale qui se met en place dès les premiers jours et permet à l'enfant de reconnaître ses parents et vice versa, et qui, en plus, a une fonction apaisante, ce nounours est passé entre les mains de tous les enfants de la famille : il fait parti de sa famille… c'est _Super Doudou_… ! » avait conclu le capitaine manifestement content de lui.

Les deux autres s'étaient regardés perplexes.

Les trois hommes avaient passé la plus grande partie du voyage à essayer d'apprivoiser Jonathan, et à le mettre en confiance, la cuisine et la gourmandise avait joué un grand rôle, questions d'instincts primaires.

Il avait humé, goûté, touché, il avait fait la grimace, et ouvert de grand yeux ravis, il avait pétri la pate, roulé des petits gâteaux, tartiné de tout petits morceaux de pain avec des mousses de toutes les couleurs.

Il avait regardé, aussi épaté que les autres, le grand gamin qu'était le capitaine : la cuisine était manifestement son terrain de jeux favoris…

Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Jonathan, Ethan lui, savait qu'il y avait d'autres jeux qui passionnaient encore plus son compagnon.

La salle de sport n'était pas l'endroit que Jonathan affectionnait le plus, il ne comprenait vraiment pas quel plaisir avaient les grands à se battre.

Il n'aimait pas la piscine, trop d'eau, cela lui faisait peur.

Le capitaine lui il adorait, il aurait pu nager des heures, Ifan disait qu'il venait d'une petite colonie qui vivait essentiellement des richesses de ses océans : les rares bandes de terres étant désertiques, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait dit à ses fils…

Jonathan aimait bien faire des roulades, c'est le capitaine qui lui avait montré…

Ifan lui, l'avait initié au mur d'escalade, c'était dur, mais cela lui plaisait aussi, surtout quand il était enfin parvenu en haut, il aimait bien la sensation…

Et il y avait la pièce à vivre. Elle lui avait fait si peur le premier jour pourtant elle renfermait des merveilles…

Plein de choses qui faisait de la musique : de toutes petites boîtes avec d'incroyables petits mécanismes qui jouaient de jolies mélodies, un drôle de truc avec une sorte de grande fleur en métal et un plateau sur lequel tournaient des disques très plats et noir.

« Glenn Miller » avait dit le capitaine avant d'inviter Ethan à danser…

Il y avait aussi un meuble rempli de disques noirs plus petits : il y avait des petites touches avec des lettres et des chiffres qui permettaient de choisir différentes musiques.

Il y avait aussi une étrange boule qui faisait à la fois de la musique et des lumières de toutes les couleurs, c'était très beau…

Il y avait les puzzles : il y en avait vraiment de toutes sortes…

Il y avait aussi les _jeux vidéo_, au début le capitaine les avait sortis pour lui, mais les grands avaient fini par monopoliser la console, de toute façon, Jonathan n'était pas franchement emballé : c'était très difficile, il n'y arrivait pas bien !

Il avait peur de les décevoir, et il ne voulait pas les décevoir…

Il avait peur que ça les rendent méchants…

Et il y avait le _cinéma_… avec les dessins animés et aussi des films…

Ils s'installaient tout les cinq sur le grand sofa, lui au milieu avec Teddy sur les genoux. Au début, il n'aimait pas trop être ainsi coincé entre ces grands et puis il s'était habitué…

« Comment ça se fait que tu nous as jamais montré ça quand on était petit » avait demandé Ifan

« Parce que la plupart de ces films sont en anglais que je n'en ai aucun en Commun, kr'ttt ou gallois… » Avait répondu son père.

« Je crois que j'aurais appris l'anglais plutôt, si j'avais su… »

« Oh oui ! Je te crois… et te sortir de ton labo ? T'imagines… on aurait perdu la guerre à cause de Disney… »

« Tu parlais gallois ? » Avait demandé Ethan, un peu surpris.

« Oui sur Kr'ttt, Tad nous avait appris le gallois à moi et à mes frères… pour que l'on puisse communiquer à l'insu de la reine »

« Et tes frères ? Que sont-ils devenus ? »

« Mes autres fils étaient devenus des officiers, ils sont presque tous morts pendant la guerre à part un qui a été exécuté par la reine, je me suis enfuis avec Maël et Ifan, ils étaient les plus jeunes… Maël a était tué pendant une expédition de sabotage, on en avait plus ou moins fait notre spécialité… »

Le capitaine n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de s'éterniser sur le sujet… et avait lancé Monstres et Cie…

Pendant que les autres dormaient le capitaine lui travaillait, il remontait sur le pont, de là, il pouvait écouter l'univers…

Le Vieux Faucon était équipé de tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer en moyen de communications, d'écoutes, et de surveillances…

Il y avait les trucs qu'il avait récupérés et rafistolés, ceux qu'il avait _empruntés_… dans certains cas, il avait même utilisé la fonction _temporelle_ de son manipulateur de vortex…

Le Docteur n'avait pas pointé son nez, alors…

Et puis, il y avait Tashan… non pas que dans ce domaine il lui soit d'une grande aide, mais lui aussi avait besoin d'un peu d'attention et d'amour, et le capitaine aimait tous ces enfants de tout son cœur.

Tashan était cependant de loin le plus étrange de tous… il était le fruit d'une bien improbable union…

Tashan n'était qu'un enfant, il était cependant beaucoup plus vieux que son père…

Le Vieux Faucon était le berceau, le nid, le refuge que son père avait adapté pour lui, ce n'était en aucun cas une prison…

Tashan pouvait aller et venir à sa guise…

S'il y avait eu vente aux enchères, il y avait forcément une forme ou une autre de publicité, d'annonce, il fallait bien rameuter le client, bon il était très probable que ces ventes soient très privées, que l'information circule de manière très discrète, mais aussi discrète qu'elle soit elle devait exister, le tout étant de la débusquer, cela risquait de prendre du temps...

Il pouvait essayer de partir du client… définir le client : il avait forcément les moyens, 1700 billets pour un esclave, cela représentait beaucoup d'argent... les premières ventes ne semblaient pas enregistrées ; le premier maître n'était ainsi pas identifié.

Ethan avait dit que son premier maître était un Fejden, alors qu'officiellement c'était un Galate...

Quant à Jonathan, il n'y avait aucune trace de transaction, sa soi-disant famille l'avait peut être volé à son premier propriétaire.

Il faudrait demander à Ifan ce qu'il en était des autres enfants…

Oh et les langues : il y avait quelque chose à approfondir de ce coté là...

S'il arrivait à identifier un ou deux clients potentiels, il pourrait remonter jusqu'au vendeur.

Il n'était redescendu que pour le petit déjeuner :

« Je me disais que dans ton cas, comme celui de Jonathan, vous n'aviez ni l'un ni l'autre été enregistrés par votre premier propriétaire... tu as parlé d'un Fejden... tu ne te souviendrais pas de son nom... » Avait-il demandé.

« C'était un riche commerçant de la Frange je crois, Stachan ou quelque chose comme ça... il m'a gardé 18 mois et trois jours, après il m'a donné à son frère ou tout au moins un parent proche, qui m'a vendu 13 mois après au Galate... » Avait répondu Ethan.

« On sait que tout les enfants ont été cultivés in vitro, jusqu'à 6 ans, mais pour la plupart ils n'apparaissent nul part, avant l'âge de huit ans... » Avait ajouté Ifan.

« Il est donc impossible de savoir si les LOgop l'avaient acheté ou pas »

« Pas acheté » Avait dit Jonathan de sa petite voix.

Il avait l'air tellement absorbé dans le tri de ses céréales, il enlevait tous les grains de caniocs qu'il n'aimait pas, on lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le faire, que les grands avaient presque oublié sa présence.

Ethan s'était rapproché et assis sur le tabouret tout proche pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Jonathan avait alors réalisé qu'il avait parlé sans y être invité, et commencé à paniquer.

« Ça va, c'est très bien, les LOgop... cela fait longtemps que tu les connais ? »

« Toujours, je crois... ils appartenaient au maître... »

Il hésitait manifestement à continuer, ils avaient désormais tous les trois les yeux fixés sur lui alors, Ethan l'avait encouragé :

« Le maître ?... Ils étaient esclaves ? »

« Oui, esclave... »

« Le maître t'a donné à des esclaves ? » Avait demandé le capitaine interloqué.

« Non ! Non le maître malade, le maître est mort, alors Karla a dit qu'il fallait se sauver... et puis après... »

« Après » encouragèrent les trois hommes.

« Je suis tombé malade, Karla était pas contente, elle a dit que personne ne paierait pour moi si j'étais malade... »

Les trois hommes s'étaient consultés du regard : ils étaient dégoûtés.

« Jonathan, regarde-moi, tu comprends bien que tout ça c'est fini… tu n'appartiens à personne… mais comme tu es trop petit pour t'occuper de toi tout seul, je m'occuperais de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour le faire... c'est tout… »

« Oui, d'accord » Avait répondu Jonathan sans trop de conviction.

Alors que le père et le fils étaient descendus faire un peu de maintenance dans la machinerie, Ethan et Jonathan avaient entrepris une partie d'échecs…

« Le capitaine est ton maître ?» Avait demandé Jonathan.

Le petit commençait à s'enhardir un peu avec Ethan…

« Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? » avait répondu l'intéressé un peu vexé, juste comme il commençait vraiment à se faire à l'idée de ne plus être un esclave…

Bon, c'était vrai qu'ils avaient parlé de ça devant lui…

« Parce que le capitaine va dans ta chambre… »

« Oui, mais tu sais… je sais que ça te parait incroyable aujourd'hui… mais quand on aime quelqu'un… c'est pas du tout pareil… et c'est très… _agréable_… comme un gros gros câlin »

Jonathan n'avait pas l'air convaincu du tout :

« Tu aimes le capitaine ? »

« Oui, du moins je crois » Avait-il répondu.

Décidément, le terrain devenait de plus en plus glissant : comment expliquer qu'il n'était pas trop sûr de savoir où il en était, et en même temps, il ne voulait pas mentir à Jonathan, il savait trop la somme de courage que le petit avait du réunir pour poser ses questions.

« Et le capitaine, il t'aime ? » Avait poursuivi l'enfant.

Et voilà ! La question qui tue…

« C'est à lui qu'il faudra le demander… » S'était dérobé Ethan.

Jonathan semblait être très réticent à cette idée, avec Ethan, c'était plus facile car il l'avait assimilé à un _presque égal_.

« Karla et Tifu se disputaient toujours, est-ce qu'on se dispute quand on s'aime… ? » Cette foi-ci c'était Jonathan qui esquivait, pas mal joué avait pensé Ethan.

« Des fois… » Avait-il répondu.

« Échec au roi ! » S'exclama le gosse…

Ethan ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet, et cela l'agaçait…

À l'arrivé : à chaque fois qu'il hésitait à dire ou à faire les choses, il se demandait quel rôle jouait la programmation dans son indécision…

Et il aurait voulu d'abord en parler avec le capitaine, mais généralement lorsqu'ils étaient enfin seul… ça devenait très difficile de se concentrer…

Parfois, il en arrivait à se demander si le capitaine n'avait pas des mains, et des bouches surnuméraires qui lui poussaient : il était partout en même temps…

Allez donc essayer de formuler quelque chose de cohérent dans de telles conditions…

Et le problème, c'est qu'après, il lui fallait d'abord un certain temps pour récupérer ses forces et ensuite pour rassembler ses idées et son courage, et alors le capitaine était déjà prêt pour un second round, ou alors il dormait et cela durait toujours si peu qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à le réveiller…

Il s'était assis en tailleur à coté de son amant pour être sûr de ne pas s'assoupir, il avait attendu…

« Tu as déjà essayé de dormir avec quelqu'un qui t'observe ? » Avait fini par dire le capitaine

« Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler… »

« Oui… je t'écoute… » Avait encouragé mollement le capitaine.

« Je… je voudrais… j'aimerais… je ne sais pas si c'est possible et je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal… »

Le capitaine l'avait regardé amusé :

« Pour le moment ça me semble bien laborieux… »

« C'est ça, moque-toi !»

« Crache le morceau… ! tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as encore peur de moi… ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de peur… je voudrais rester un petit peu plus longtemps avec Jonathan, ton fils est génial, mais… je crois que je peux l'aider… je veux comprendre… » Ethan semblait vraiment inquiet.

« Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas rester… »

« Juste pour quelque temps… » Avait murmuré Ethan, alors que le capitaine l'attirait à lui :

« Je crois que c'est une très bonne idée… » Avait-il dit en le prenant dans ses bras.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : les enfants du passé

**Chapitre** : Nouveau départ  
Personnages : jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme  
Rating: si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

Ifan et Jonathan avaient quitté le vaisseau les premiers, le petit n'était pas très fier, le capitaine lui avait confié Teddy, c'était déjà ça...

Ils s'étaient téléportés directement chez Ifan, sur sa petite terrasse privative. C'était la fin de l'après midi et le soleil rouge avait presque rejoint les collines qui formaient une grande barrière entre la ville et la brèche à l'ouest de Caerdydd...

Le docteur avait montré tout de suite sa nouvelle chambre à Jonathan, la chambre d'ami qu'Ifan avait fait transformer lorsqu'il avait reçu l'accord pour l'adoption.

Ses enfants lui avaient apporté tout un tas de choses pour donner un semblant de vie à la pièce, l'appartement ressemblait trop à un laboratoire pour un enfant avaient-ils décrété, du coup, la chambre avait un petit coté rayon de puériculture... mais l'avalanche de couleurs avait semblé plaire au gamin...

Jonathan entreprit de faire le tour du propriétaire, comme l'en avait enjoint Ifan, celui-ci devait consulter ses messages et avait plusieurs choses à régler, comme joindre Johanne au sujet du séjour d'Ethan à Caerdydd...

Jonathan avait inspecté chaque recoin avec le même intérêt, comme s'il s'était agi de faire un inventaire précis, puis il s'était installé devant le grand aquarium mural qui séparait le coin cuisine du salon : il y avait du sable, des pierres, de l'eau et des bulles s'échappaient du sable par intermittences, à plusieurs endroits ; c'était joli...

« Si tu veux, on ira acheter des poissons » Dit Ifan, interrompant la conversation qu'il avait avec Johanne.

« Ça, ça serait une idée » Dit celle-ci moqueuse, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Des poissons de toutes les couleurs » Ajouta-t-elle, mais Jonathan regardait Ifan sans comprendre...

Ils étaient un peu en décalage d'horaire par rapport au Vieux Faucon, et pour eux, il était encore tôt. Ifan se dit qu'un petit tour en ville serait un bon moyen de briser la glace, en fait, ce petit se retrouvait seul avec celui des trois adultes qui lui inspirait le moins confiance...

Et le docteur en avait pleinement conscience.

Ils avaient pris le métro aérien, l'enfant avait l'air si fasciné que l'insectoïde décida de faire un grand détour pour lui montrer la ville, et puis, ils étaient arrivés au centre commercial de la rotonde qui restait ouvert toute la nuit.

Là, ils avaient fait un repas de glaces, Ifan précisa bien au petit que c'était exceptionnel, pour fêter son arrivée...

Finalement, ils avaient été faire des courses qui seraient livrées très tôt le lendemain, après quoi, ils avaient fait le tour de la galerie marchande et alors Jonathan les vit : il y en avait de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes, il y avait aussi d'étranges fleurs et de drôles d'insectes qui nageaient, les yeux de l'enfant pétillaient comme ceux du capitaine...

« Tu sais, il y en a plein dans la mer... si tu apprends à nager tu pourras aller jouer avec eux... dans la mer, pas dans l'aquarium... »

Jonathan avait regardé le docteur dubitatif...

Ils avaient acheté une dizaine de poissons multicolores et deux jolies fleurs : une orange et rouge et l'autre en dégradé de mauve, et aussi une étoile d'un joli bleu et un oursin rose avec des pics blanc dont juste l'extrémité des pointes étaient vertes, mais pas d'insecte...

Jonathan avait réprimé une grimace, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Ifan...

Ils n'avaient pas fait de détour pour revenir, même, si la nuit tombée, la ville avait revêtue un impressionnant manteau de lumière : il fallait encore s'occuper d'installer leurs petits passagers dans leur nouvelle demeure, avant d'aller se coucher... parce que demain, on irait voir l'école...

C'est le livreur qui avait sorti Ifan de son lit, il était en train de ranger quand Jonathan, accompagné de Teddy, avait émergé pour se rendre à la salle d'eau, il avait fait un timide bonjour au passage, avant de se dépêcher de continuer sa route vers un pipi salvateur...

Quand il était ressorti, le docteur, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait pas oublié de se laver les mains, l'avait installé devant un petit déjeuner complet avec des toasts de beurre de coa, des œufs de poules noires, de la viande séchée de calchen, un grand verre de jus de fruits et un fromage battu avec un peu de sucre...

L'habitude à Caerdydd était de faire un bon repas le matin, un léger encas au milieu de la journée, puis on soupait en fin de journée...

Le docteur lui avait expliqué qu'il travaillait à l'hôpital juste à coté de l'école. Qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient se rendre à l'école ensemble pour faire connaissance, et qu'après ils iraient visiter l'hôpital...

Jonathan avait demandé si Teddy pouvait venir, Ifan lui dit que non, que Teddy resterait avec les poissons, et qu'il le retrouverait le soir...

Ils avaient marché jusqu'à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas loin : deux stations de métro, mais un peu d'exercice et d'air frais leur ferait le plus grand bien, avait dit le docteur...

Arrivé dans l'immense cour pleine d'enfants, la petite main de Jonathan avait cherché timidement celle d'Ifan qui la lui donna avec autant de douceur qu'il pouvait... Seul Ethan avait eu droit jusqu'à présent à ce genre de manifestation, ce n'était pas encore vraiment de la confiance mais c'était un début...

Ifan avait entraîné l'enfant à la rencontre des autres, et lui avait présenté Sophie, Alisha, Loïc, Bruno, Danny, Thomas, Terry, Alice et Mitch... et encore plein d'autres.

Il avait souri et dit bonjour très poliment à chacun d'eux, et ils lui avaient tous répondu gentiment, il y en avait même qui semblaient encore plus intimidé que lui : ils ne ressemblaient pas aux enfants de l'orphelinat, ils jouaient sagement sans se bousculer, sans crier...

Après la cour, ils avaient visité les classes, on lui avait montré ce qu'il allait apprendre... Il avait fait connaissance des professeurs... Il pourrait commencer aujourd'hui... S'il le voulait... Mais d'abord, il fallait aller visiter l'hôpital...

Alors ils étaient allés à l'hôpital, là on lui montra comment, avec le scanner, on pouvait vérifier qu'il était bien guéri et qu'il n'avait gardé aucune trace de sa maladie, et on lui avait montré le petit trait que la fracture, qu'il avait eue au poignet, avait laissé et puis aussi son tibia qui n'avait pas cicatrisé bien droit.

Ifan lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave : on enverrait de tout petits robots le réparer plus tard, ce n'était pas urgent...

Ils avaient pris ensemble une petite collation dans un café près de l'hôpital : ils avaient mangé des oursins et des coquillages, c'était beau et rudement bon... Après il était allé en classe, la gorge un peu serrée au début, mais finalement, cela lui avait plu... Il avait dessiné de jolis poissons et des fleurs d'eau et il avait joué à la marelle dans la cour avec Alisha et Loïc, il aimait bien Alisha : elle était très douce…

……………….

Torchwood lui avait trouvé un appartement dans la même résidence qu'Ifan. Ce n'était pas la même entrée, mais le dernier étage était une sorte de grand atrium collectif avec espace de détente et jardins collectifs accessible par tout l'immeuble : un véritable petit bout de paradis au trente sixième, bien au-dessus du métro aérien.

L'appartement lui, était au niveau du métro, heureusement il était silencieux, mais c'était déconcertant de le voir passer de la fenêtre de la cuisine ou de la salle d'eau… Heureusement que ces dernières étaient traitées de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse rien voir de l'extérieur...

La chambre et le salon donnaient sur la marina, la vue était magnifique, Ethan n'avait jamais vu autant d'eau... Le capitaine lui avait été "piquer une tête" à peine installé...

Il n'était revenu que trois heures plus tard... Aux anges et d'humeur très joueuse... Après quoi il s'était écroulé sur le sofa et avait dormi trois bonnes heures...

Bien que meublé, l'appartement faisait étrangement vide comparé au Vieux Faucon, Ethan avait trouvé cela ... reposant...

En effet, vu comment fonctionnait sa mémoire, le fourbi du vaisseau était épuisant... : il mémorisait instantanément et constamment où se trouvait chaque chose qui l'entourait, et cette photo restait en mémoire quoiqu'il advienne !

Il pouvait ainsi dire, que tel livre était tel jour à telle heure sur la petite table en marbre, que deux heures plus tard, il était sur le sofa, et que plus tard dans la soirée, il traînait sur le billard, jusqu' à ce qu'il se décide à le remettre à sa place dans la bibliothèque...

De plus, qu'elles soient utiles ou pas, ces informations restaient gravées et elles s'accumulaient avec le temps, c'est pourquoi il était assez maniaque, comme s'en plaignait le capitaine qui lui était franchement bordélique...

Ici, l'environnement était fonctionnel et rudimentaire, les murs étaient de couleur uniforme mais changeante, allant de jaune clair le matin à oranger en fin de journée...

La mer était du bleu des yeux du capitaine, l'horizon était presque lilas et les deux disques argentés des lunes flottaient très loin au-dessus de la mer, formant une diagonale qui barrait le ciel, de l'autre coté le soleil commençait à se coucher et le capitaine… S'était mis à... Ronronner...?

……………………….

Ifan avait récupéré Jonathan à la fin de la journée, il avait prévenu que pour lui les heures supplémentaires : c'était fini ! Et il avait réaménagé son travail, en fonction des horaires du petit.

Après tout, il était le directeur, il avait embauché un assistant personnel supplémentaire pour écrémer toute la paperasse qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de passer par lui.

Ils étaient rentrés à pied, Jonathan tenant fièrement le dossier dans lequel ils avaient rangé ses deux premiers dessins.

Il ne les avait pas trouvés réussis : pas assez ressemblant, mais Ifan avait dit que la ressemblance ce n'était pas important, ce qui l'était : c'était qu'ils étaient beaux…

Et c'était vrai qu'ils étaient beaux, avec plein de jolies couleurs, et Alisha les avaient bien aimés aussi…

Ils avaient préparé le repas ensemble, comme à bord du vaisseau. Ifan lui déléguant tout ce qu'il était capable de faire…

La cuisine du vieux Faucon avait été témoin de grands moments de connivence et de convivialité, qui avaient permis à Jonathan de sortir un peu de sa coquille. Dans la mesure du possible, il entendait prolonger l'expérience dans leur nouvelle intimité.

Il avait voulu finir cette journée, comme ils l'avaient commencé, seul avec le petit… et cela c'était finalement bien passé…

Après le repas, Jonathan avait raconté sa journée à Teddy, il lui avait confié son intérêt pour la petite Alisha… Ce qui avait fait sourire Ifan… Ainsi avait fini la première journée de Jonathan à Caerdydd.

Ethan s'était réveillé seul dans son lit… dans son appartement… C'était étrange, et il avait un peu la gorge serrée, il savait que le capitaine n'était pas loin, tout au moins qu'il n'avait pas quitté New Cardiff… Mais, d'ici quelques jours il partirait… Et il resterait seul… Rien qu'à l'idée, il lui manquait déjà… mais il fallait qu'il comprenne, qu'il sache… Il avait dit que c'était pour le gosse, et il était vrai qu'il aimait ce gosse et qu'il le comprenait probablement mieux que les autres, mais il en avait besoin aussi pour lui… Et si au passage il pouvait aider les enfants : tant mieux.

Ethan devait rejoindre Ifan à l'hôpital, il n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver... La première fois, il avait été complètement assommé par les révélations d'Ifan, cela fait plutôt un drôle d'effet d'apprendre que vous avez été fabriqué comme un objet, un jouet avait dit le docteur... Et programmé qui plus est... Comme les petits jouets mécaniques de la chambre d'enfant, comme un vulgaire ustensile de confort... Il s'était senti "vide" "creux" "irréel" juste une coquille...

Et puis il avait senti le capitaine tout près de lui, sa main dans la sienne, sa présence à la fois tendre et forte... La douceur de sa voix quand il avait cherché à le rassurer...

Aujourd'hui il s'avait qu'il n'était pas vide, et qu'il en était de même pour les enfants, Ifan avait trouvé que Jonathan avait fait plus de progrès en 5 semaines que ses autres protégés en plusieurs mois, voir années pour certains.

Il pensait qu'Ethan avait joué un rôle d'interface entre l'enfant, lui et son père... Et il espérait pouvoir reproduire cela ici, entre les enfants et le personnel les encadrant.

La question était de savoir comment des éducateurs, et des médecins accepteraient de prendre en compte son point de vue... Déjà que Johanne ne semblait pas plus emballée que ça de le voir vivre et se débrouiller tout seul...

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre pourquoi... En tout cas, le capitaine lui ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde, mais Ethan savait aussi qu'il était souvent difficile de savoir ce que l'homme pensait réellement...

Ethan s'était rendu directement au bureau d'Ifan, en traversant la cour. Il avait aperçu Jonathan très absorbé dans un jeu de ballon avec trois autres enfants, mais il n'avait pas cherché à se faire remarquer, il était attendu.

Ifan l'avait présenté au personnel médical qui était le plus en contact avec les clones. Ou plus exactement, il les lui avait présentés, car il avait eu à faire à la plupart d'entre eux lors des fameux tests et ils continuaient d'ailleurs à le scruter comme un vulgaire échantillon.

S'ils agissaient ainsi avec les enfants...

Il avait décidé que cela pourrait attendre, après tout, il était là pour ça et ce n'était pas nécessaire de les braquer d'emblée...

Ensuite, ils avaient été à la rencontre des éducateurs et des enseignants. L'accueil fut meilleur, ils semblaient vraiment intéressés, surtout ceux qui avaient déjà eu affaire avec Jonathan. Ils étaient aussi très intrigués par lui, évidement, mais au lieu de le regarder comme une équation aberrante, ils lui avaient posé des questions, saugrenues parfois, mais au moins ils semblaient le considérer comme un être humain doué d'intelligence et de sentiments.

Ils étaient passés dans les classes, il avait eu ainsi une vue d'ensemble des différentes activités auxquelles on initiait les gamins. Quand ils étaient passés dans celle de Jonathan, le petit lui avait décoché un grand sourire et il lui avait montré le collage qu'il était en train de faire.

Après ils avaient été voir les dortoirs, et la cantine, ainsi que le personnel de service qui était en contact avec les enfants.

Les autres enfants étaient tous totalement pris en charge par l'hôpital et Torchwood...

Cela avait occupé toute la matinée, ils avaient pris la collation de la mi-journée ensemble, tout les trois, dans un petit resto, ils avaient mangé des pizzas.

Jonathan était content de retrouver son copain et de lui raconter les poissons et Alisha, oh bien sûr, il avait conté cela comme si c'était de grands secrets, presque à voix basse, vérifiant sans cesse qu'il avait bien la permission d'Ifan...

L'après-midi Ethan était retourné avec Jonathan à l'école, il avait carte blanche. Il s'était mélangé aux éducateurs, évitant la classe du petit, mais choisissant de suivre, pour commencer, un petit groupe qui lui avait fait bon accueil.

Il s'était contenté de leur donner un coup de main, tout en observant avec son acuité habituelle, notant ce qui le gênait et ce qui mettait les enfants mal à l'aise : il s'étonna de constater que ce n'était pas toujours les mêmes points... Restait à analyser le pourquoi du comment.

Le soir, il avait mangé à la cantine avec les enfants et les avaient accompagnée jusqu'au coucher... Après quoi, il était rentré épuisé pour retrouver un capitaine toujours en pleine forme : il était clair que ce dernier ne pouvait pas être humain !!!

…………………………

Dès leur arrivée à Caerdydd, il s'était pris le nez avec Johanne, elle aurait voulu placer Ethan sous la tutelle d'Ifan…

D'une part, ce dernier était parfaitement capable de s'assumer tout seul, et de plus, comment pourrait-il être crédible auprès du personnel de l'hôpital… ?

Le père et le fils avaient été intraitables ; Torchwood devait embaucher officiellement Ethan comme consultant puisque c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui…

En effet, dès qu'Ifan avait été mis au courant du désir d'Ethan de rester quelque temps sur New Cardiff, le médecin avait tout de suite vu l'aubaine d'étudier le mécanisme de pensée du jeune homme. Voir si Ethan pouvait lier le même genre de relation avec les autres enfants, et si éventuellement, il parvenait à faciliter l'interface entre eux et les adultes qui en avaient la charge.

Après cet échange quelque peu houleux, le capitaine avait accompagné le jeune homme jusqu'à son nouvel appartement, ils avaient fait le tour du propriétaire à sa façon. Après quoi ils avaient fait quelques petites courses pour familiariser un peu plus Ethan avec la ville et pallier au plus urgent.

Puis, il l'avait laissé s'installer et était allé nager : la mer… Il ne pouvait jamais résister… mais il n'en avait jamais goûtée qui vaille celle de son enfance, là-bas on apprenait à nager avant même de savoir marcher…

Alors, il avait nagé jusqu'au bout de la baie, savourant chaque brasse, rien à voir avec son couloir d'eau… Même s'il l'appréciait bien durant ses longs séjours dans l'espace.

Il était revenu à la fois apaisé et… Vivifié !

Ouah ! Il n'avait pas dormi comme ça depuis longtemps… Et le dernier round n'avait pas était triste… : il fallait bien qu'ils en profitent tant qu'ils étaient encore ensemble… S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait compris, c'est qu'en remettant au lendemain, il risquait de se retrouver seul avec ses regrets…

Il l'avait regardé dormir une heure ou deux, blotti contre lui.

Et puis il s'était levé et il était monté sur la terrasse commune, la vue était imprenable, de là, il écoutait… La ville et son doux ronron, la faille et la pulsation régulière qui en émanait, et la mélodie du temps…

Il lui semblait toujours qu'il y avait des dissonances… Rien de bien nouveau… Peut-être est-ce lui qui les provoquait… ?

En tous cas, rien qui ne rentrerait dans l'ordre tout seul… C'était une belle nuit… Et la fin du monde n'était pas pour demain…

Il n'avait pas attendu l'aube pour aller faire une petite incursion dans le QG de Torchwood, il avait envie de faire quelques petites recherches qui ne seraient pas forcément du goût de la maîtresse des lieux…

Surtout parce qu'il ne suivrait pas les protocoles, et il fallait bien qu'il justifie sa réputation d'emmerdeur patenté…

Il avait passé une excellente journée à traumatiser les employés de la maison mère, contournant les protocoles, violant les codes d'accès, faisant fi des conventions de neutralité ou des accords de non-interférences, et piétinant le secret médical ou politique…

Il y avait eu des menaces, des sermons, des noms d'oiseaux… Des bouderies, mais comme d'habitude, il les avait eus au culot, au bluff et surtout au charme… Eh ! Le vieux singe savait toujours faire la grimace… !

Et il ne revenait pas bredouille… Bon, il n'avait pas débusqué le loup… Mais il avait trouvé un début de piste, maintenant la véritable traque pourrait commencer… Et il lui tardait de s'y mettre…

Il allait falloir dire au revoir à Ethan… Il allait lui manquer…

Ethan avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard, alors il lui avait préparé un petit souper fin aux chandelles, évidement il comprendrait immédiatement… Mais après tout, cela avait été son choix et le capitaine respectait ça…

Même si à la fin, Ethan décidait de faire sa vie ici, eh bien c'était sa vie et il n'en avait qu'une…

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à prétendre qu'il ne serait pas un peu triste, il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence à bord…

Mais il savait qu'il avait une certaine tendance à porter la poisse à ses compagnons, en fait, bien peu étaient morts de vieillesse dans ses bras.

Et non ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il les avait abandonnés.

Le jeune homme était rentré épuisé, il l'avait installé et servi, mais son jeune amant avait juste picoré. Alors, il l'avait accompagné sous la douche après l'avoir déshabillé, là, il l'avait savonné de la tête aux pieds avec beaucoup de tendresse puis il l'avait massé, mais le jeune homme menaçait de s'endormir debout… Alors, il l'avait couché, s'était allongé à ses cotés et il avait attendu, blotti tout contre lui…

Ethan s'était réveillé dans les bras du capitaine, ça c'était plutôt rare : il allait repartir… Son cœur se serra à lui faire mal… Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était retourné pour se retrouver face au sourire malicieux du capitaine :

« Comment va la belle au bois dormant ? »

« Pardon ? »

« On l'a pas regardé celui là ? »

Le capitaine n'avait pas attendu la réponse pour attaquer la moue boudeuse qui s'offrait à lui… Après tout, il avait attendu sagement toute la nuit et maintenant il n'avait plus du tout de patience…

Ça tombait bien, car Ethan avait décidé de prendre un peu d'avance en prévision de la séparation qui s'annonçait… Tant pis s'il était en retard à l'hôpital…

Finalement, quand ils s'étaient décidés à se lever parce que le lit ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille après l'orage qu'à un nid douillet, pour aller se réfugier sous la douche, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'ils ne l'aient pas prise ensemble…

C'était fou à quel point le capitaine aimait faire l'amour sous la douche… Il commençait à se demander si ses jambes accepterait de le porter jusqu'à la cuisine pour avaler quelque chose : il était presque la mi-journée…

«T'as pas d'horaires fixes que je sache… ? » Avait protesté le capitaine quand il avait voulu le raisonner.

OK c'était vrai, mais quand même arriver en retard le deuxième jour… Bon, et puis il ne s'était pas vraiment fait prier…

Ils avaient marché ensemble, main dans la main, jusqu'à l'hôpital, le capitaine voulait voir son fils avant de partir, ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était pas facile, ils devraient donc se séparer à l'arrivée

« Tu reviendras ? Tu me le promets… Hein… ? Tu reviendras me chercher… Et pas dans trois ans… »

Le capitaine l'avait alors tiré à lui, le prenant par la taille :

« Bien sûr que je vais revenir… Dès que… En tous cas, quoiqu'il arrive je ne m'absenterais pas plus d'un an, je te le promets… Mais toi, je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas mettre ce temps à profit : à commencer par bien te mettre dans la tête que tu n'appartiens à personne, et que même les sentiments que tu as pour moi, ou que j'ai pour toi, ne me donne aucun droit sur toi : tu es ton seul maître, le seul maître de ta vie, et de ton corps… promets-moi que tu vas t'amuser et profiter de chaque minutes que la vie te donne… Crois-moi la vie est toujours trop courte, et personne n'est mieux placé que moi pour le savoir… »

Là-dessus il avait posé un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter :

« Tu me manques déjà… » Et il s'était enfui sans se retourner vers le bureau de son fils… Ce n'était pas qu'il devenait sentimental avec l'âge mais ça ne coûtait rien de donner un peu de soi quand on recevait autant…

« Alors sur le départ… ? » Ainsi l'avait reçu, Ifan :

« Il paraît que tu as mis un joli souk au QG ! J'ai les oreilles qui me sifflent encore… Johanne m'a raconté tes exploits jusqu'à des heures indues… »

« Plains-toi ! » Répondit le capitaine, qui savait bien comment fonctionnait leur relation…

«Je ne me plaindrais pas si elle était venue râler en chair et en os, mais avec le petit… C'est au bout du fil qu'elle a piqué sa crise… Et crois-le ou pas, c'est beaucoup plus difficile de la calmer à distance… »

« Sex on the phone ? » Fut la seule réponse que consentit le capitaine :

« On a des choses plus sérieuses à discuter que ta vie sexuelle… J'ai trouvé l'identité du premier maître de Jonathan, et tu ne vas pas aimer… Kartyshen… »

« J'avais bien noté qu'il n'était pas très fan des insectes en général » Avait fait Ifan.

Oui, il mentirait, s'il disait qu'il était surpris, mais tout au moins il avait espéré que ce ne serait pas un Kr'ttt. Après tout, il y avait plein d'autres races d'insectoïdes, et en plus, un de ses très nombreux demi-frères : une véritable pourriture…

Jonathan entre ses pattes, l'idée lui donnait la nausée… Il avait du se rendre aux toilettes… Il en avait pourtant vu… Son père l'avait suivi…

« Je vais tâcher de refaire son parcours en sens inverse, histoire de voir à quel moment il a pu acquérir le petit… Je te les confie tous les deux, prends-en bien soin… Et prends soin de toi aussi… » Et il était parti.

Quand il était rentré, ce soir là, Ethan avait trouvé son appartement sens dessus dessous, il était resté un moment à contempler le souk, puis il s'était déshabillé, avait pris sa douche, puis était allé s'enrouler dans les draps encore empreints de l'odeur du capitaine, et il avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que Morphée l'eut pris en pitié…

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Titre : les enfants du passé  
Personnages : Jack Harkness, John Hart et la participation exceptionnelle de Ianto Jones  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme  
Rating: PG- 13 si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: COE ainsi que les épisodes 2x11 et 2x12 de Torchwood  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

Le lendemain il s'était, bien entendu, réveillé seul dans son lit... il s'était levé aussitôt, avait défait le lit, fait une grosse boule avec les draps, et les avait mis sans attendre dans le nettoyeur, avec ses vêtements de la veille...

Il avait pris une longue douche, et avait pris son petit déjeuné dehors, histoire de ne pas être tout seul dans la cuisine...

Ce jour là, comme les suivants, il s'était noyé dans le travail, il ne rentrait que la nuit tombée pour s'écrouler de sommeil, et repartait le lendemain avec la même énergie, se focalisant sur les enfants.

Il les avait accompagné dans tout les types d'activité, à l'école, mais aussi lors des sorties pédagogiques ou de détentes. Beaucoup de ces choses étaient nouvelles pour lui, comme la plage ou les parcs d'attractions. Les musées, par contre, il connaissait. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas que de bons souvenirs...

De toutes façons, avant le capitaine, les bon souvenirs étaient très rares... bien sûr il y avait eu Ethan, le vrai Ethan, celui dont il avait pris le nom... c'était le fils de son quatrième maitre. Il avait pour devoir de lui tenir lieu de compagnon de jeux, quand le maitre en avait fini avec lui... à y repenser, il avait appris beaucoup en sa compagnie, à commencer par mentir, la première fois qu'il avait menti cela avait été pour couvrir une bêtise d'Ethan, évidement c'est lui qui avait été puni du coup... mais ça avait probablement été son premier pas vers la rébellion... et en un an, il en avait appris des tours... jusqu'au jours ou le garnement avait été envoyé en pension... il s'était alors retrouvé seul avec le père.

Finalement il s'était lassé de lui, et l'avait revendu, probablement pour en acheter un plus jeune... c'était étrange comme dans sa mémoire cela était quelque chose de parfaitement normale... pendant des années on l'avait traité comme un jouet, et il avait toujours trouvé ça parfaitement normal... et puis il y avait eu le capitaine...

Jonathan s'était réveillé en sursaut : son maitre criait ? … ? Mais le maitre été mort… ? C'était du Kr'ttt, mais ce n'était pas le maitre… s'était Ifan… alors il s'était levé, et avec Teddy, ils avaient marché jusqu'à la chambre d'Ifan, la porte était entre-ouverte, sa présence avait déclenché les veilleuses, ce qui réveilla Ifan…

« Jonathan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas, il tenait son ours comme un bouclier, son petit nez dépassant à peine entre les oreilles de la peluche, il était terrifié…

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Le petit secoua la tête…

« Oh ! J'ai fait un cauchemar, et je t'ai réveillé ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'enfant hocha la tête…

« Je t'ai fait peur ? J'ai crié ? Parlé Kr'ttt ? Je vois… tu sais ce qu'on va faire : on va aller se boire un bon lait chaud avec du miel, c'est souverain contre les mauvais rêves… »

Il avait enfilé une robe de chambre, et il avait entrainé Jonathan, dans la cuisine, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son rêve… mais vu l'état de sueur dans lequel il était… et s'il avait crié en Kr'ttt…

Jonathan continuait à le dévisager, toujours protégé par Teddy… eh merde ! Et puis, il se dit qu'Ethan avait probablement raison, même si le petit réagissait sur le plan émotionnel comme un enfant en bas âge, il était très intelligent et comprenait beaucoup mieux que la plupart des enfants de cet âge…

« Je suis né là-bas… sur Kr'ttt, Tad était un esclave, on s'est enfuis quand j'avais ton âge… des fois, je fais encore des cauchemars… Ton maitre était un Kr'ttt, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant écoutait attentivement, alors il continua :

« Kartyshen, je l'ai connu… moi, il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, mais il était très méchant… je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce cauchemar… avant de partir, Tad est passé me voir à l'hôpital et il m'a dit que Kartyshen avait été ton maitre… »

Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, et l'envie de serrer l'enfant dans ses bras était forte, il se contenta de lui effleurer le nez avec le dos de son doigt, l'enfant s'était figé mais n'avait eu aucun mouvement de recul, il n'était pas certain si c'était bon signe ou pas.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… mais je te promets que moi vivant, plus jamais… je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal… »

Le petit esquissa un tout petit sourire avant de plonger dans son bol de lait… et puis, ils étaient retourné se coucher chacun de leur coté…

Il s'était matérialisé à bord, le vaisseau s'était rallumé et Tashan lui avait souhaité la bienvenue... il était monté directement sur le pont, là il avait retrouvé son fils qui lui avait fait un gros câlin à sa manière, juste une caresse à la lisière de sa conscience... impossible de mentir à celui-là, il savait toujours... il lui dit quand même que ça allait et puis il avait commencé à programmer leur nouvelle course... mais au lieu, d'entrer la direction du système de Garp, il avait tracé une vectorielle traversant la galaxie d'Andromède qui le ramènerait vers la voie lactée et de là, vers la terre...

« Cela fait un gros détours » s'était inquiété Tashan... :

« Tu es sûr que ça va...? Tu sais qu'il n'y a plus rien là-bas... »

« Je sais »

« Tu ne devrais pas faire cela... »

« Je sais... »

« Mais tu vas le faire quant même... »

« Oui » et il avait ajouté « Tu sais que le voyage va durer deux mois, j'espère que l'on ne va pas les passer à argumenter...? »

Tashan n'avait pas argumenté, il avait boudé quelque temps, puis il s'était dis que cela ne servirait à rien, son père n'était qu'un humain.

Sa mère l'avait prévenu ;

« Il a beaucoup de potentiel pour un humain, mais ce n'est pas un seigneur du temps. Il ne sera peut-être jamais capable d'appréhender toutes les subtilités des courants spatiaux temporels, mais c'est un être profondément bon et généreux qui se cache derrière un masque d'arrogance et de pragmatisme à faire passer un Docteur de ma connaissance pour un cœur d'artichaut... »

Elle en était tombée amoureuse la seconde où il avait mis les pieds à bord...

« Il ne choisira pas toujours la voix de la raison, lorsqu'il le faudra, il saura choisir la voix du cœur... »

De toute façon que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait que très peu de contrôle sur le vaisseau, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour s'essayer à affronter les courants du vortex temporel, qui plus est, sans un véritable seigneur du temps pour le guider… et de plus le Vieux Faucon n'était pas un Tardis non-plus...

Les premiers temps, Ethan s'était contenté d'observer ; les enfants, comme les adultes qui les encadraient, de la femme de service au pédiatre, en passant par les éducateurs, les professeurs (il n'y avait pas de _maitre_ dans cette école), les kinés, et les psys...

La seule chose sur laquelle il était intervenu très tôt, c'était sur la façon de formuler les phrases : ces enfants prenaient tout au pied de la lettre, et des phrases qui se voulaient au départ rassurantes les mettaient dans un état de stress pas possible...

Il n'avait pas été facile pour eux de bannir de leur langage les petites phrases toutes faites "n'est pas peur" "ne pleur pas" " il faut dormir maintenant" "fait de beau rêve" "soit courageux"... il en avait fait une liste non exhaustive.

Après tout, s'ils avaient réussi à se discipliner pour éviter tout contact physique avec les enfants, ils devaient bien pouvoir y arriver... ça aussi il allait falloir trouver une solution... comme disait le capitaine "réapprendre à toucher et à être touché..." l'autre problème c'est qu'à trop vouloir les protéger, on les avait coupé du monde réel...

Le quatrième week-end, Ifan avait demandé à Ethan de se joindre à eux. C'était l'anniversaire d'un de ses petits fils et cela serait prétexte à une grande fête familiale. En fait s'était aussi son anniversaire, et depuis quelque temps ses enfants avaient décidé de se servir de l'anniversaire du jeune Seb pour fêter aussi son aïeul : toute la smala serait là, soit prés de quatre vingt cinq personnes… dont une trentaine d'enfants… Ifan espérait que la présence d'Ethan rassurerait Jonathan…

Ryan possédait une grande maison de campagne, un peu rustique, peu être une ancienne ferme, à la sortie de la ville. Seb était son neveu, mais aussi le fils de sa nouvelle compagne Katia et de Sofian un des ses frères à lui, tout le monde semblait trouver cela tout à fait normal, et Ethan avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que les deux frères s'entendaient comme larrons en foire.

Six des enfants d'Ethan étaient présents, dont les deux qu'il n'avait pas eu avec Johanne, Stern et Katel.

Johanne était là, avec son compagnon du moment : un certain Chris qui, si l'on en croyait les pronostiques des petits enfants, ne ferait pas long feu.

Ethan décida de mettre de côté l'arbre généalogique qu'il avait tenté mentalement de dessiner, au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes : l'échange de partenaire dans cette étrange famille semblait être la règle… et il se demandait si Ifan, lui-même s'y retrouvait.

Il avait alors reporté son attention sur Jonathan que les enfants avaient entrainé à l'écart, il avait emmené Teddy et, pour le moment, se cramponnait à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée. De temps à autre il jetait vers lui de grands yeux terrifiés, et il lui répondait alors avec un sourire d'encouragement, il était là, prés à le secourir….

Jonathan n'était certainement pas en « danger » mais pour lui, ces enfants étaient beaucoup trop bruyants et trop remuants….

De grandes tables avaient été dressées, et tout le monde avait participé aux préparatifs. Ethan, lui avait décidé d'occuper les enfants qui commençaient à perdre patience, en organisant une partie de chat perché, la configuration des lieux s'y prêtant particulièrement. Après avoir soigneusement perché Teddy sur un arbre biscornu, un olivier avait dit Ryan, il s'était joins timidement aux autres avec l'encouragement d'Ethan.

Pour le repas, ils avaient rejoins Ifan à une table de grands. Les autres enfants avaient regardé Jonathan les quitter sans comprendre et un peu déçus. Mais pour le petit une pose s'imposait, il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir que Ifan approuvait. Ethan avait réalisé aussi qu'en agissant ainsi, Jonathan réagissait instinctivement, il se rassurait et rassurait _son maitre de son allégeance_… Ce constat avait sidéré Ethan, car il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait tendance à avoir ce même genre de comportement avec le capitaine… maintenant était-ce un signe d'allégeance, ou juste que l'enfant commençait à s'attacher au docteur… ?

La fête avait durée toute l'après-midi et puis, jusque tard dans la nuit.

Ethan avait passé le plus clair de son temps à canaliser l'énergie des enfants en organisant différents jeux. Il reçu l'aide très appréciable de Katel et un peu moins de Bruno… puis les plus jeunes avaient commencé à partir à la recherche de leurs doudous ou de leur maman.

Ethan, épuisé avait fini par se blottir avec Jonathan et Teddy dans un hamac qui semblait n'attendre que cela.

Le lendemain Ethan avait pris sa première véritable journée de repos et l'avait entièrement dévolue à la sieste.

« Pourquoi ? » avait demandé timidement Jonathan

« Pourquoi, quoi ? » lui avait répondu le docteur, le gamin ayant déjà replongé dans son bol de céréales.

« Pourquoi, je ne reste pas à l'école avec les autres ? »

Oui, bien sûr il n'avait pas vraiment anticipé cette question :

« Parce que toi tu as une famille… les autres n'ont… que l'école… »

« Parce que tu es mon frère ? Mais Tad, ça veut dire papa, est-ce que le capitaine est notre père ? » Avait demandé le petit.

« Le capitaine est mon père, mais pas le tien… tu n'es pas vraiment mon frère, on a dit ça… parce que… c'est un peu plus compliqué… »

« Parce qu'on est des clones ? »

Le docteur était resté interdit

« Des clones… » Avait-il répété.

« Alisha dit qu'on est des clones… elle a entendu des grands dire que nous étions des clones »

« Oui, vous êtes des clones… mais est-ce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?»

Jonathan avait esquissé une petite moue.

« Une copie ? » puis, il avait secoué la tête…

« Une copie… oui… tu sais comment on fait des enfants ? Je veux dire normalement ? »

Jonathan avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds comme il faisait quand il n'était pas sûr de comprendre la question.

« Ovule… spermatozoïdes… » Proposa le docteur.

Le petit avait hoché la tête : oui il savait

« Je l'aurais parié… ben, un clone, lui est fabriqué en laboratoire à partir d'une seule cellule que l'on fait se multiplier jusqu'à ce que cela fasse un autre humain qui ressemblera au donneur… »

« Alors, il y en a un autre comme moi… ? »

« En fait il y en a plusieurs de chacun d'entre vous, Cédric par exemple a été fabriqué à partir du même échantillon qu'Ethan, Ethan est lui aussi un clone… » Jonathan fronçait les sourcils et faisait une moue dubitative, là comme cela il ressemblait vraiment à Tad :

« Tu as dis que nous étions de la même famille… ? »

« Parce que tu as été fabriqué à partir d'une cellule de Tad, du capitaine… » Cette fois c'est le petit qui était resté interdit

« Alors, quand je serais grand… »

« Tu lui ressembleras comme un jumeau… »

« Ouah ! Aussi grand et aussi fort ? » Avait-il dis en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Aussi grand et aussi fort, et j'espère aussi gentils… »

« Et, les autres ? Alisha et Ethan ? Ils n'ont pas de famille… »

« Non ! Parce que les donneurs à partir desquels ils ont été conçus sont morts depuis très très longtemps… »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Décidément une fois lancé… :

« Je crois, que l'on va garder ça pour plus tard, parce que si tu ne vas pas te préparer tout de suite, on va être en retard… »

Jonathan n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait couru faire sa toilette…

Les enfants savaient, ils parlaient entre eux… le problème c'est qu'on avait trop tendance à les sous-estimer… ceux qui étaient là avaient réussi à survivre et ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une question de hasard et de chance…

Il s'était téléporté à travers l'espace est le temps.

Cardiff, printemps 2009, sur le toit du Millenium Center, surplombant le cratère laissé par l'explosion...

L'avantage d'avoir une bombe d'une telle puissance dans le ventre, c'est qu'il n'avait rien senti, tout au moins au moment de l'explosion elle-même, parce que le réveil n'était pas un de ses meilleurs souvenirs... ni ce qui avait suivi...

Il avait activé son filtre de perception... donc il avait tout le temps... il était en principe invisible... en principe... c'est pour cela qu'il préférait rester à l'écart, Ianto serait là, quelque part... et il l'avait toujours soupçonné de ne pas être sensible au filtre de perception. Et comme Ethan ne l'était pas, il en était donc maintenant quasiment certain...

Il la vit, toute habillée de noir, fièrement plantée sur les débris de ce qui avait été sa vie, appelant ses supérieurs pour les prévenir qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qui restait de lui...

Et alors son cœur sombra dans ses chaussures : il était là…

Sur la terrasse presque en face...

Dans trois jours, il serait mort...

Non !

Il était mort !

Il était mort il y a 2360 ans, ils étaient tous morts...

Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était là... il voulait juste voir qui s'était occupé de faire le ménage...

Et il l'avait regardé impuissant s'éloigner vers son destin...

Il en avait imaginé des scénarii pour essayer de le sauver, de les sauver…

Mais immanquablement il en avait pressenti les conséquences : une déchirure temporelle qui aurait tout avalé…

Pourtant à le regarder ainsi, venant du futur, le sort du jeune homme ne semblait pas scellé… ?

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » il était tellement concentré sur ce qui se passait en face qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver…

Non, il ne l'avait pas vu…

Il savait qu'il était là, mais il ne l'avait pas vu…

S'il restait tranquille, il partirait probablement…

« Ça t'amuse de jouer à cache-cache ?»

Il était à un mètre à peine, et se rapprochait dangereusement mais le filtre de perception lui fit faire un écart au dernier moment : l'effet de _répulsion_ qui couplait le filtre de perception…

Aie ! John ne serait pas dupe

« Coucou ! Je t'ai » avait chanté John en l'attrapant par sa chemise pour lui planter un baisé sur les lèvres

« Arrête ça, c'est vraiment pas le moment » avait-il répondu en repoussant l'ex-agent temporel….

Deux camions de Unit arrivaient : les corbeaux s'apprêtaient à se disputer les restes…

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, n'est-ce pas ? » John était redevenu sérieux :

« Et, j'entends par là ; pas du tout… »

Le capitaine l'avait dévisagé un instant… : John avait été plus affecté qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre par sa mésaventure avec Gray et ses conséquences…

« Tu crois que sucre d'orge va s'en sortir tout seul ? »

« Non ! Il ne s'en sortira pas, pas cette fois-ci ! Et ne l'appelle plus jamais ainsi !»

Il avait été surpris par la violence avec laquelle il avait aboyé ces quelques mots, mais cela sembla porter ses fruits.

« Bon, ben je vois que le suis de trop… »

« Tu veux vraiment être utile ? Il y a des échantillons ADN stockés dans la base, j'ai besoin de savoir où ils vont… »

« Je pourrais placer un traceur, comme celui avec lequel tu avais été enterré »

« Trop voyant, en revanche j'ai un marqueur, que quelqu'un d'aussi habile que toi pourrais mettre au milieu des échantillons et qui serrait indétectable »

« Et qu'est-ce que je gagne ?» N'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre John

« Une croisière d'agrément dans le système de Garp avec moi, rien que nous deux… ça te va ? »

John l'avait gaugé un instant, quelque peu surpris… :

« Considère que c'est fait ! » il avait attrapé le mouchard et avait disparu…

Après tout John était exactement le genre de partenaire qui pouvait être utile là où il allait, bon et puis après deux mois de solitude… c'est qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être seul… et coté sexe, ils avaient toujours fait des étincelles tout les deux…

Ianto, avait quitté le site. Il lui fallait trouver un ordi, et une voiture s'il voulait retrouver Jack. Il ne vit l'homme qu'après qu'ils se soient télescopés. Il était trop sur les nerfs pour ne pas réagir instinctivement.

« Tout doux » lui dit l'étranger, «vous me remercierez plus tard » et sur ça disparu.

Le cœur de Ianto battait la chamade. Il frottait machinalement sa cuisse…

Un agent du temps : ce type était un agent du temps ?

Un agent du temps lui avait fait le coup du parapluie… ?

Ce type n'était pas humain, mais lui avait parlé en gallois… ?

Bon, manifestement il n'en voulait pas à sa vie et il avait d'autres chats à fouettés….

Quand il aurait retrouvé Jack, il pourrait éventuellement voir ça avec lui….

Après la petite fête de famille, Ethan n'eut pas de mal à convaincre Ifan que les enfants avaient besoins d'un contact avec le monde extérieur, si on voulait qu'ils deviennent un jour autonome.

On avait alors recherché des familles d'accueils pour les enfants. Juste pour les recevoir le week-end. Des familles avec des enfants du même âge. Des familles que l'on avait soigneusement sélectionnées et briffées. Et on avait évidement commençé par les enfants les moins endommagés.

Au début, ils avaient été assez effrayés à l'idée de sortir du cocon que constituait l'école, puis petit à petit ils semblaient adopter leurs nouvelles familles à temps partiel.

Ethan pour sa part, avait finalement levé le pied coté travail et avait commencé à accepter de sortir avec ses nouveaux collègues.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : les enfants du passé  
Personnages : jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme  
Rating: PG-13 si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

Chapitre 11

Jack était sorti de la douche, il avait mal partout… il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans le miroir et fait une grimace : il était couvert d'ecchymoses, de traces de dents, de suçons et de griffures : ce type était une véritable brute, une sale petite brute. Il avait regardé vers le lit où John roupillait comme un sonneur… ça avait toujours était comme ça entre eux deux, en tous cas pour ce dont il se souvenait, et le pire c'est qu'il en redemandait toujours… Il y avait quelque chose qui ne devait pas tourner bien rond dans sa pauvre caboche… il s'était rhabillé et avait quitté la chambre d'ami qu'il lui avait attribué, pour monter sur le pont… ils allaient bientôt arriver à Cassiopée 7…

Cassiopée 7 était un immonde repaire de ce que l'on pouvait trouver de pire dans cette galaxie déjà très mal fréquentée. Elle avait été bâtie à partir d'un conglomérat de reste de vaisseaux de toutes origines, le résultat n'était ni pratique ni esthétique. Mais c'était dans cette région de l'espace la plus importante plaque tournante.

Tashan n'avait pu localiser le marqueur dans cette période temporelle, mais il était clair pour lui qu'il avait cessé d'emmètre dans cette zone : l'usine de clone était quelque par dans cette galaxie. Juste deux petites centaine de systèmes solaires à investiguer… !

Mais avec John on ne savait jamais quelle mouche pouvait le piquer… et le capitaine ne savait pas s'il le supporterait encore longtemps, six mois c'était déjà beaucoup… Le problème avec lui, c'est qu'il fallait toujours qu'il tire sur la corde, non seulement il attirait les ennuis, mais il faisait peu de cas des conséquences pour les autres ou pour le capitaine et le fait de le savoir immortel ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses… D'un autre coté si John était là, c'était uniquement pour ses beaux yeux, et il n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger pour justifier sa présence…

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prétendu à l'époque, le capitaine avait fait la connaissance de John/Geb après avoir quitté l'agence. Geb était un renégat de la milice temporelle. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bouge infâme de Quark. Il n'était plus très sûr si c'était au 42 ou 43 siècle, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il était en charmante compagnie quand Geb l'avait accosté. Il s'était quelque peu imposé à leur table et comme il n'avait rien contre une petite partie à quatre, et que Geb était plutôt à son gout, il avait laissé faire.

Ils avaient beaucoup bu : de l'hypervodka !

Et il s'était réveillé solidement entravé dans le lit de Geb à des milliers d'années lumières de leur point de rencontre...

Il s'en était suivi un étrange bras de fers entre les deux hommes : Geb avait décidé qu'il le voulait, qu'il lui appartenait, pas comme un esclave, mais plutôt comme un amant trop possessif.

Au début cela avait été plutôt amusant, Geb était totalement imprévisible, il avait d'abord trouvé cela très stimulant.

Puis il s'était lassé et cela était devenu beaucoup moins amusant.

Finalement Geb était devenu franchement violent, perdant tout sens commun.

Il avait alors pris la tangente et s'était enfui avec leur vaisseau Chula. Quelques semaines plus tard, il montait une petite arnaque sans prétention contre des agents du temps : c'était à Londres en 1941, c'était la guerre, le blitz...

Parmi les nombreux vaisseaux en orbite autour de la station tentaculaire, un, attira son attention, l'oiseau de proie de Caldargo : il était en attente pour le pont de dépannage. Le capitaine restait toujours très vague sur ses éventuels moyens de transports. Il prétendait toujours arriver par un navire qui comme par hasard venait tout juste de lever l'encre, même Caldargo ignorait tout de son vaisseau.

En fait c'était une méthode que lui et John utilisaient autrefois bien avant le docteur, du temps où il était encore mortel. Tout bien réfléchis, il fallait bien qu'il soit complètement braque pour voyager avec un tel partenaire en étant mortel... bon c'est vrais qu'à l'époque, il était franchement suicidaire...

C'était bizarre, il continuait à l'appeler Jack et lui John... de toute façon ils ne connaissaient ni l'un ni l'autre leur véritable nom, même si John l'appelait quelque fois par son véritable nom, c'était sans le savoir : Asham, en commun voulait dire amour, et c'était généralement la langue dans laquelle ils communiquaient...

Les agents du temps n'utilisaient jamais leur véritables noms surtout lorsqu'ils étaient _hors temps _ce qui était évidement le cas. A moins d'avoir été à l'académie ensemble, vous ne connaissiez pas le nom de vos partenaires... cela faisait parties des règles que tout les agents respectaient, même des renégats comme eux.

Il n'avait pas attendu que John se réveille pour descendre, il avait décidé de partir à la rencontre de Caldargo, et d'éventuellement lui proposer de l'aide pour la réparation, en échange d'une place à bord... il prétendrait avoir besoin d'un transport… histoire de tâter le terrain et de voir ce qui l'amenait dans les barrages et s'il pouvait compter sur son aide dans ses recherches…

Caldargo était en train de négocier des pièces détachées dans une petite échoppe pleine de bric-à-brac, quand le capitaine l'avait rejoins. Se mêlant à la transaction, ce dernier avait obtenu sans peine de faire baisser le prix de moitié, c'était plutôt une bonne entrée en matière… cependant le demi-sang avait semblé un peu réticent quand le capitaine lui avait proposé son aide pour la réparation, comme s'il ne tenait pas à le voir monter à bord…

« Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que tu veux me cacher quelque chose ! » avait plaisanté le capitaine

« Disons que… oh, et puis tu es probablement la seule personne susceptible de m'aider, de nous aider » avait hésité l'insectoïde, avant de continuer :

« Ne le prend pas mal, mais il faut que je te montre quelque chose… où plus précisément que je te présente quelqu'un »

Il avait jeté un regard embarrassé à un capitaine intrigué et l'invitant à le suivre il avait précisé :

Il y a trois ans, après Kel'sac, j'avais pris en chasse un petit transporteur, quand le pilote a réalisé qu'il n'avait pas d'autre échappatoire, il a fait sauter son vaisseau sous mon nez et tenté d'échapper avec son module de secours. Il y avait une trentaine d'esclaves à bord de ce vaisseau… je n'allais certainement pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça… Je l'ai coincé à l'arrivée sur K-159 et je lui ai fait sa fête…. »

« Et ? » avait demandé le capitaine, qui voyait bien que le demi-sang hésitait à continuer.

« Il n'avait pas sacrifié toute la cargaison, il avait emmené un gosse avec lui, un humain, un humain avec juste un soupçon de sang kr'ttt, comme toi… »

Le capitaine commençait à réaliser pourquoi son vieux comparse était mal-à-l'aise…

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu pouvais avoir une dissolution aussi forte de sang kr'ttt, d'où viens-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas tant une question de lieu mais de temps…. T'en a fais quoi de ce gosse… ? » Avait-il demandé sur le ton de la conversation, histoire de ne pas braquer le demi-sang.

« Kyle, il s'appelle Kyle, il est à bord, je l'ai gardé… il n'avait que 12 ans… à ce moment là… »

Ils étaient arrivé à bord… l'Oiseau de Proie était un petit vaisseau, à peine plus grand que son chasseur Chula : une seule pièce assez vaste avec le poste de pilotage, un coin cuisine, une seule porte qui devait être le coin d'hygiène et au milieu un grand lit escamotable, sur lequel un adolescent jouait à un jeu holographique. À leur arrivée il s'était retourné lascivement, puis s'était ressaisi lorsqu'il avait vu que son maitre n'était pas seul… et était resté bouche bée à dévisager le capitaine…

« Je… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser… c'était une proie trop facile… tu sais, avec les phéromones, j'ai même dû lui donner des suppresseurs, dilués bien sûr… » Le demi-sang était manifestement très embarrassé.

« J'en ai pris pendant au moins trois ans… Salut, Kyle, c'est ça ? » Il s'était alors retourné avec un grand sourire vers Caldargo :

« Au juste c'est quoi ton problème, tu disais que tu avais besoin d'aide ? » Le capitaine se demandait si ce dernier savait de quoi il retournait

Quand John s'était réveillé Jack avait disparu... bon, disparu du lit, ça il s'y était fait, mais l'animal avait quitté le vaisseau, et croiriez-vous qu'il ait laissé un mot ? non, nada, naqui... bon, descendre le rejoindre n'était théoriquement pas un problèmes ; il avait toujours son manipulateur de vortex, mais s'il ne trouvait pas son partenaire... il était coincé pour le retour... car malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'avait jamais réussi à localiser le vaisseau... il dépendait complètement de Jack, pour remonter à bord... ce n'était cependant pas suffisant pour l'arrêter... pas plus que le fait qu'il y avait une proportion, plus que certaine de la population locale qui pourrait le considérer comme un repas éventuel.

A bord de l'Oiseau de Proie, Caldargo continuait son histoire :

« En fait quand je disais que je lui avais fais la peau c'était un raccourci : avant, il a essayé de négocier. Il voulait que l'on partage, il disait qu'on pouvait tirer un bon prix du petit, un véritable aphrodisiaque ambulant, qu'il disait…. Il voulait le mettre aux enchères, il savait où trouver des clients ou du moins comment en trouver… je l'ai laissé blablater un petit peu avant d'en finir avec lui »

« Et tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Oui et non, les ventes aux enchères sont organisées par la Canda'al mais ils ne vendent que leur propre production, des clones… » Il s'était interrompu un instant, mais devant le manque de réaction du capitaine, il avait continué :

« Ils fabriquent des gamins pour le marché aux esclaves, des gamins qu'ils ont conditionnés pour cela…. »

« Je sais » avait dis le capitaine, il observait depuis son arrivée à bord, les réactions du jeune Kyle : il écoutait sans se joindre à la discussion, mais pour le reste il n'avait ni l'air traumatisé ni malheureux…. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus terrible dans cette histoire : c'est que ces enfants n'avaient même pas conscience d'être des victimes….

« Que sais-tu d'autre sur ces ventes ? »

« Impossible de localiser les lieux de ventes, ça change toujours et c'est sur invitations directes…. »

« Donc, ça ne nous mène nulle part… »

« En fait, je crois que j'ai identifié le lieu de fabrication… Je me trompe peut-être, il faudrait aller jeter un œil… »

« Vraiment ? Tu aurais trouvé l'usine… » Le capitaine n'en croyait pas sa chance.

« Par hasard, trop de sécurité pour protéger un gros caillou sans intérêts… bon, c'est peut-être autre chose… mais en tous cas, il est clair que la Canda'al ne veut pas que qui que ce soit s'en approche… tu n'aurais pas un vaisseau invisible, des fois ? »

Le capitaine lui avait répondu d'un de ces larges sourires dont il avait le secret.

Caldargo avait confié la garde de son vaisseau à d'autres demi-sang, des réfugiés en transit et avec Kyle ils s'étaient installés à bord du Vieux Faucon. Le capitaine avait été soulagé de voir que John était _sorti_, et en avait profité pour le planter là : après tout il serait toujours à temps de le récupérer plus tard, il ne tenait pas vraiment à l'avoir dans les pates avec Kyle à bord…

Le caillou de Caldargo n'était qu'à trois jours de là, cela permettrait au capitaine d'évaluer un peu l'état psychologique de son jeune double et de voir comment Caldargo y répondait. Il ne voulait pas braquer inutilement son allié, d'autant que celui-ci haïssait autant que lui l'esclavage et qu'il était conscient de l'état de _dépendance/soumission_ de Kyle.

Très vite, le capitaine s'était rendu compte que sous un abord docile et taciturne, Kyle était vif et curieux, qu'il était aussi très joueur et relativement pragmatique : Caldargo était gentil avec lui, le traitait avec tendresse et respect, que pouvait-il demander de plus… De plus, Kyle était parfaitement conscient de la façon dont la programmation fonctionnait et l'influence qu'elle avait sur lui, contrairement à Ethan, cela ne semblait pas lui poser de problèmes. Il n'était pas amoureux de son compagnon : il l'aimait bien et lui était reconnaissant de la protection qui lui apportait.

Le caillou, une petite lune de la troisième planète d'un soleil rouge du triangle de Delatbang, était effectivement sous haute surveillance, en grande partie gérée par une intelligence artificielle, ne représentant pas un gros problème pour le vieux faucon. Le capitaine avait installé son vaisseau sur une orbite aléatoire, et ils avaient tout à loisir étudié la situation : il s'agissait bien de l'usine, elle était bien gardée, tout au moins trop bien gardée pour envisager de la prendre d'assaut à deux... Il y avait une dizaine de gardes, et autant de techniciens, la place était grande et il serait difficile de neutraliser tout ce petit monde à deux sans mettre en péril la vie des enfants.

Ils ne pouvaient guère compter sur Torchwood, pas par ici, pas pour une attaque surprise à l'extrême pointe de la Frange, en revanche, ils pourraient venir récupérer les enfants une fois la place prise.

Caldargo disait que parmi les réfugiés à qui il avait confié son vaisseau, il pourrait trouver des bonnes volontés avec l'expérience nécessaire... le capitaine demandait à voir, les réfugiés avaient certainement d'autres préoccupations que de voler au secours d'enfants clones voués à l'esclavage. De plus, s'ils avaient vraiment l'expérience, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'anciens mercenaires, et quand le sort d'enfants en dépendait, le capitaine n'était pas très chaud. Mais le temps pressait, d'après Tashan deux cents des enfants _arrivaient_ _à terme_.

Caldargo avait été voir le chef des réfugiés, seul. L'homme n'était pas facile.

« Kel'pan m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, si tu veux te joindre à nous, tu es le bien venu… » Avait commencé l'homme, un ancien mercenaire au visage mangé par une méchante brulure, malgré les mots prononcés, le ton restait suspicieux.

« Je pourrais être intéressé, mais d'abord j'ai quelque chose à régler, et j'aurais besoin d'aide… »

« D'aide… ? Nous ne somme que des réfugiés en transit… »

« Des hommes, des hommes avec l'expérience du feu, des mercenaires… une douzaine… »

« Tu te trompes, mon ami, nous ne sommes pas à vendre, et les hommes qui m'ont choisi pour les conduire ont déposé les armes depuis longtemps… »

« Il s'agit d'enfants : six cent enfants voués à l'esclavage… »

« C'est plus l'affaire de Torchwood ou de la Proclamation de l'Ombre, ça… »

« Pas ici, la place serait nettoyée avant qu'ils aient atteint la Frange et tu le sais très bien »

« On t'as vu avec le capitaine… il est de la partie ? C'est lui qui t'envoi ? »

« Il est de la partie, et c'est moi qui l'ait embarqué dans cette histoire ; une bande d'ordure fabrique des enfants pour l'esclavage… Le capitaine n'est pas notre ennemi, et il a du sang kr'ttt… »

« Je sais » le coupa l'homme « douze hommes ? »

« Oui, douze hommes… avec douze hommes, on prend la place sans mettre les enfants en périls… »

« Et après ? »

« Et après… oh! Torchwood s'occupera de l'évacuation des gamins, le capitaine… »

« Dis-lui que c'est d'accord, à une condition : j'ai trois cent familles de trop à évacuer, il s'engage à les mener à bon port… »

« Trois cent, jamais… »

« Apprendre, ou à laisser » là-dessus le demi-sang fit signe à Caldargo que la discussion était close.

« Trois cent familles ? Le Vieux Faucon est un cargo, pas un navire de plaisance et avais-tu besoins de leur parler de mon vaisseau, je te croyais plus discret… » Avait rugi le capitaine

« Je n'ai pas parlé de ton vaisseau, et je n'ai même pas parlé de toi, il savait ! » Caldargo était manifestement embarrassé

« Et il veut les conduire où ces trois cent familles ? Tu le sais ? »

« Par de là la Grande écharpe de Diamants, ils ont fondé une colonie sur une petite planète aquatique… ils organisent régulièrement des convois de réfugiés, avec ce qui c'est passé à Bekaftio, ils ont dû récupérer plus de candidats que prévu… »

« Comment s'appelle leur chef ? »

« Mel, je crois, en tous cas c'est pas un nom kr'ttt »

« Dis à ce Mel que c'est d'accord, mais préviens le que mon vaisseau est un cargo et qu'il n'a jamais était prévu pour le transport en nombre d'êtres humains… »

_Une planète aquatique, au de là de la Grande Echarpe de Diamants… bien loin de tout espace habité_… Le capitaine avait fermé les yeux, le temps autour de lui s'enroulait et se déroulait en de multiples paradoxes qui n'en altéraient pas pour autant le flux : _tu es une chose impossible Jack, une aberration_… la voix du Docteur raisonnait dans sa tête alors que les paysages de son enfance se rappelaient à sa mémoire.

Caldargo était revenu deux heures plus tard avec quinze hommes dont leur chef, ils n'avaient que trois chambres à leur disposition, dont la chambre d'enfants, ils devraient dormir par roulement. Le capitaine entendait par là faire comprendre que le Vieux faucon n'était pas un vaisseau de croisière, il n'était pas descendu du pont pour accueillir les hommes laissant à Kyle et Caldargo le soin de les installer.

« Salut ! Toujours aussi sociable à ce que je vois… »

« Maël ! Seigneur… Maël… Je… » Le capitaine estomaqué serrait dans ses bras, le fils qu'il croyait perdu depuis si longtemps.

« Comment… ? Je… »

« Longue histoire, comme dirais mon père » Avait répondu Maël en se désengageant de l'étreinte du père en question

« Je suis désolé, on t'a cherché… »

« Tarsh, lui m'a trouvé… » Avait coupé Maël comme un reproche

« Tarsh… ! » Le capitaine avait fermé les yeux, et des larmes s'en échappaient. Tarsh était son fils ainé, il avait embrassé la cause de sa mère avec toute sa démence laissant une trainée sanglante derrière lui :

« Je suis… Maël, je ne sais…. »

« Laisse tomber ! Tad ! C'est loin, la guerre est finie et ça fait longtemps que je suis passé à autre chose »

Maël avait toujours considérer son humanité comme une faiblesse, une malédiction avec laquelle il devait vivre, mais il n'aimait pas ça…

« C'est quoi, cette histoire de clones ? » Avait-il demandé en guise de diversion.

Après avoir revu ensemble le plan d'attaque, le père et le fils avaient rejoins les autres aux cuisines. Là, Maël avait fait les présentations, mais en omettant de préciser les liens qui l'unissaient au capitaine, ce dernier ne releva pas, mais Kyle avait ressenti le malaise :

« Vous vous connaissez déjà tout les deux ? Non ? »

Tous les yeux s'étaient faits interrogateur, et le capitaine avait baissé la tête dépité

« Le capitaine est mon père » avait répondu Maël en attrapant son père par les épaules pour lui planter un baissé sur la tempe

« On s'est enfui de Kr'ttt ensemble… du moins la première fois ! »

« Tarsh t'as ramené sur Kr'ttt ? »

« Où, après trois mois de tortures, il a réussi à convaincre la reine de son désire de rédemption et organiser l'évasion de plus de deux milles demi-sang » Avait ajouté fièrement celui qui s'appelait Kel'pan.

Le capitaine avait serré plus fort son fils, faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes.

Le reste du repas avait été largement émaillé des exploits de Maël, que ses hommes portaient aux nues, non seulement il les avait sorti de l'esclavage, mais il leur avait trouvé un havre de paix loin des préjugés… Ils construisaient sur les rares bandes de terre désertique et vivaient de la richesse des océans, ils avaient appelé l'endroit Boeshane… et le capitaine les écoutait avec des yeux embués.

Pour Maël, il avait ouvert la chambre de son autre fils

« Qu'est-ce qu'il devient » Avait-il demandé « On m'a dis qu'il avait vendu son âme à Torchwood »

« Ton frère dirige le centre hospitalier de Caerdydd » Avait rectifié le capitaine « Ce qui fait techniquement de lui un officier de Torchwood » Avait-il ajouté amusé « Et, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de honte à avoir, à travailler pour Torchwood »

« Quand tu t'es fais prendre sur Kr'ttt, ils t'ont complètement lâché et que les demi-sang aient le choix entre être esclave sur Kr'ttt et se faire massacrer : c'est pas leur problème »

« Torchwood a toujours réprimé ces massacres… »

« Mais ne fait rien pour les prévenir et tu parles de réprimer : tout justes des réprimandes, oui ! Comme s'il agissait de gamineries !!! Ils s'attaquent même aux sang-mêlé maintenant… prend garde ! Même toi, ils te considéreront comme un des nôtres un de ces jours »

« Les meneurs sont traduits devant la justice et Torchwood ne peut intervenir que sur les territoires avec lesquels l'Institut a passé des accords, ou dans l'espace libre… et ils accueillent tous ceux qui demandent leur protections… »

Le capitaine savait bien, que les demi-sang et sang-mêlé étaient persécutés un peu partout et payaient pour la folie de domination intersidérale de la reine. Le pire était que certain de ces massacres, comme celui de Bekaftio, avait été perpétré par des êtres qui n'avaient en aucune manière souffert du joug kr'ttt.

« Il n'y a pas plus d'une centaine d'officiers de Torchwood avec du sang kr'ttt et la majorité sont des sang-mêlé… »

« Et, ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, je te rappelle que vu le ratio de femelles demi-sang, vous êtes appeler à disparaitre très vite. Tes trois cent familles, elles sont composées comment ? Combien de femelles demi-sang ? » Avait interrogé le capitaine, il n'était pas en colère, en tous cas pas contre son fils… contre l'inévitable qui se profilait à l'horizon, ça oui ! L'éradication d'une espèce… C'était déjà pour cela qu'il avait accepté de conduire cette délégation auprès de la reine, il avait espéré pouvoir la raisonner…

« Deux, dans toute la colonie, deux demi-sang les autres sont des sang-mêlé et beaucoup de femelles de toutes races, principalement des humaines, comme ma compagne… » Avait reconnu Maël « tout ce que l'on veut c'est la paix, vivre en paix »

« Et vous l'aurez, Boeshane tiendra ses promesses… »

« Mouai ! Et tu sais ça comment cette fois-ci ? »

« Parce que c'est là, que je viendrais au monde, dans quelques siècles !!! » Répondit le capitaine en laissant son fils allait se coucher sur cette idée…


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : les enfants du passé - 12/12  
Personnages : jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme  
Rating: PG-13 si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

Chapitre 12

Le message avait été laconique : trouvé usine – 600 enfants à évacuer – longer la Frange jusqu'au niveau de Cassiopée 7 – avant d'obliquer sur la cible, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Autrement dit, le capitaine avait l'intention de se charger lui-même de prendre le contrôle de la place. Cela, ne surprenait pas Johanne, il avait fait de cette histoire de clone une affaire personnelle.

Elle avait prévenu Ifan immédiatement, et le navire hôpital serait prêt à appareiller avant le levé du soleil. Elle avait proposé de garder Jonathan, mais Ifan avait souhaité emmener le petit, ainsi que quelques uns des enfants qui manifestaient le plus d'autonomie. Elle n'était pas trop sûr de comprendre pourquoi mais cela avait un rapport avec Ethan.

Lorsque Ifan avait été prévenu, quoiqu'il su Ethan en charmante compagnie, il n'avait que peu hésité :

« Hey ! Debout ! Rhabille-toi ! On lève l'encre dans moins de trois heures : Tad a trouvé l'usine »

Il n'avait pas laissé à Ethan le temps de répondre, il était sûr que le jeune homme accourrait sur l'heure.

En fait il avait fallu à Ethan moins de vingt minutes pour congédier son invitée, prendre une douche, s'habiller et débarquer frais et dispo à l'hôpital. Deux heures plus tard le Rosenberg quittait le ciel de New Cardiff, c'était un vaisseau puissant et rapide qui rejoindrait sous huit jours sa destination.

Ethan était impatient et anxieux : il ne tenait pas en place, il se sentait ridicule et le regard amusé d'Ifan, l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait couché les enfants après une interminable partie de cache-cache à travers le pont 3 et il avait rejoins l'équipe médicale dans la salle de récréation. Comme d'habitude Ifan était en train d'étudier les résultats de quelque étude.

« Veux-tu du thé ? » Avait-il proposé.

« Oui, bonne idée, merci » Avait répondu le docteur en levant vers lui un regard moqueur.

Il était cependant allé chercher du thé pour deux, et s'était installé à coté de lui avec son livre, même s'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le lire. Depuis le début du voyage, il avait relu ce livre tout les soirs, mais quand il le fermait, c'était pour se rendre compte que son esprit n'avait cessé de divaguer…

« Tu l'apprends par cœur ? » Avait demandé Ifan

« Je, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, ça ne me ressemble pas… »

« Tu m'as l'air effectivement d'être gravement atteint… »

Ethan n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait se mettre en colère, Ifan était la seul personne à qui il se sentait de se confier :

« Il me manque, tu n'as pas idée à quel point il me manque et en même temps, je suis terrifié… »

« Avez-vous déjà parlé de vos sentiments mutuels… ? » Avait demandé Ifan plus sérieusement.

« Non, pas vraiment, et de toutes façons, avec ces histoires de programmation… » Avait confié le jeune homme, un peu sur la défensive.

Ifan avait poussé un grand soupir, il s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme, il semblait bel et bien amoureux de son père, et même si c'était là, la conséquence du conditionnement qu'il avait subi, ce dont il était de moins en moins sûr, le résultat était le même :

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas trop comment dire cela… mais l'immortalité de Tad, le conduit à garder les gens à distances, ça fait très longtemps qu'il n'a pas laissé quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie »

« Où tu veux en venir ? » Avait demandé Ethan toujours sur la défensive.

« Je veux dire que Tad essaiera de te dissuader de le suivre, il t'encouragera toujours à prendre le large, nous sommes mortels, il sait que tôt ou tard il nous perdra… »

« Ce qui veux-dire… »

« Que si tu tiens à lui, il va falloir t'accrocher » Fit Ifan avec un sourire complice, laissant un Ethan perplexe.

L'attaque de l'usine avait été réglée comme du papier à musique, les hommes de Maël étaient des pros, ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'intervention, même si d'habitude il s'agissait de secourir des demi-sang persécutés.

Ils avaient pris le contrôle de l'usine avec le minimum de sang versé, du moins de leur côté, rien d'irréparable de plus. Ils avaient fait neuf prisonniers : deux gardes et sept techniciens, les autres brulaient en enfer.

Ils avaient trouvé six cent éprouvettes géantes pouvant contenir un adulte, réparties entre trois grands hangars : deux cent par hangar. Dans le premier ils avaient trouvé les enfants qui arrivaient à maturité d'après le système d'exploitation, ils paraissaient avoir six ans mais n'avaient été mis en incubation que vingt quatre mois plus tôt…

Dans les autres hangars les enfants paraissaient avoir deux et quatre ans, comme leurs ainés, ils étaient tous viable, ils étaient tous maintenu dans cette état végétatif, uniquement aux fins de la programmation et d'une croissance accélérée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant » Avait demandé Maël en regardant son père

« On les sort de là, le plus vite possible » Avait suggéré Kyle qui regardait tout ça les yeux exorbités

« Non, pas de précipitation, il faut comprendre d'abord comment ça fonctionne » Avait dit le capitaine et il avait expliqué :

« Ils sont en croissance accélérée, si nous les libérons avant d'avoir trouvé comment les stabiliser, ils ne feront pas long feu »

« Et, peut-être que nous pourrions renverser la programmation » Avez suggéré Mad'dran, un des hommes de Maël

« Je ne m'y risquerais pas » fit le capitaine « le résultat pourrait être pire que le mal, peut-être, que pour les _quatre ans_, on pourra limiter les dégâts, quand aux _deux ans_, ils ne sont pas encore entrée dans cette phase là… »

« Bon, Tech'pan, Frekk vous m'épluchez ça, trouvez comment neutraliser la croissance de ses mômes qu'on puisse les sortir de là » Avait ordonné Maël

« Oui, et après qui va jouer les babysitteurs pour six cent bébés zombis ? » Fit remarquer Frekk

« Bonne question ! Mais une chose après l'autre, la priorité reste d'arrêter la croissance accélérée, on ne sait jamais : si on devait quitter les lieux avant l'arrivée de Torchwood… »

Tech'pan et Frekk n'avaient pas mis longtemps à trouver comment bloquer l'accélérateur de croissance et à lancer le processus, ils avaient aussi trouvé dans les informations qui étaient envoyées aux enfants ce qui relevait du conditionnement. Le problème c'est que c'était si intimement liés aux autres informations, qu'on pouvait difficilement faire machine arrière. Tout ce que l'on pouvait faire c'était tout arrêter le plutôt possible, pour limiter les dégâts. Ils arrêtèrent donc la diffusion des informations, de toute façon même les plus jeunes avaient déjà intégré les bases : respirer, boire, manger, probablement marcher et une compréhension basique du commun, seraient-ils capable de parler était moins sûr. De toute façon, s'ils décidaient de relâcher les enfants : c'était tout le groupe d'âge ou rien. Ils décidèrent de voir ce que cela donnait avec les plus âgés…

« Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que l'on parle tout les deux » Avait dit le capitaine, il avait entrainé Kyles dans les entrailles du Vieux Faucon, sur un des ponts de stockage ; c'était immense, l'Oiseau de Proie aurait pu tenir là dedans ! Il y avait des montagnes de caisses avec différents signes dessus, toutes sortes de machines bizarres certaines étaient même franchement inquiétantes… Ils étaient à la recherche de vêtements pour les enfants, rien n'avait été prévu en ce sens pour eux, ce qui n'avait pas surpris le capitaine qui se rappelait ce qu'Ethan avait raconté de son premier jour.

« Si, c'est à propos de moi et Caldargo, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, il s'agit de toi, de moi, de ce que nous sommes… »

« À propos du sang kr'ttt ? »

« Non, et ce n'est pas un truc dont j'ai l'habitude de parler, mais ne pas le savoir pourrais te couter la vie alors… »

Le capitaine s'était arrêté dans ses recherches et il avait invité Kyles à s'assoir, vu ce qu'il allait lui annonçait c'était plus sûr :

« Là d'où je viens, pour certaines raisons, certains hommes ont subits des modifications… »

« Des modifications génétiques ? »

« Oui, génétiques entre autres, elles ne sont pas décelables si on ne sait pas où et quoi chercher… bref, toi et moi, nous pouvons éventuellement tomber enceint ! »

« Enceint !!!! » Kyles ouvrait de grands yeux horrifiés

« Enceint » Avait confirmé le capitaine « Me demande pas comment ça marche, j'en sais rien, je sais seulement que cela ne devrait pas, que ce n'était pas supposer avoir ce résultat, et que les recherches étaient toujours en cours quand je suis partis »

« Comment ça… ? Tu veux dire que c'est le résultat d'une erreur en plus ? Et puis tu es sûr… ? Comment… ? »

« Au début il s'agissait juste de permettre à des pères de pouvoir porter des enfants qui avaient été naturellement conçus, mais que leur mère ne pouvait mener à terme à cause de séquelles laissées par une épidémie qui avait frappé notre galaxie… » Avait commencé d'expliquer le capitaine

« Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« On ne sait pas vraiment, mais certains descendants de ses hommes se sont mis à tomber enceint… » Le capitaine avait haussé les épaules pour exprimer son propre désarroi devant cette étrange particularité

« Ça t'es déjà arrivé ? »

« Oui, et cela à failli me couter la vie : il n'y a qu'une porte de sortie et elle est chirurgicale, tu dois le savoir… »

Kyle continuait à le regarder horrifié :

« Ça fait quoi, ça fait quoi d'avoir un enfant… »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de savoir, qu'il avait perdu ce premier enfant et ensuite tout les autres, bien avant le terme. Quelques fois parce qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour, mais le plus souvent parce que cela n'avait tout simplement pas tenu… les seuls enfants qu'il avait menés à terme, étaient ceux que la reine lui avait implanté

« Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour cela, tes hormones se mettent à jouer la samba : tu ne bandes plu mais t'es toujours excité, tu ne contrôles plus tes émotions, tu ris ou tu pleures sans véritables raison, tu ne peux plus rien avaler mais tu as toujours faim… je continu… ? »

« Non, merci ! Vu d'ici, ça à l'air génial » avait dit Kyle une avec méchante grimace.

« Si ça t'arrive, je te conseil de ne pas attendre et de voir un médecin au plus tôt »

« Tu peux compter la dessus ! »

Ils avaient organisé la venue au monde de leurs petits protégés du mieux qu'ils avaient pu étant donnée les circonstances. Deux cent enfants à prendre en charge en même temps ce n'était pas rien. On avait un stock de serviettes propres pour les sécher sans attendre.

Un stock de vêtements trouvés dans la soute du Vieux faucon, ancien cargo de contre bande que son actuel propriétaire n'avait jamais pris la peine d'inventorier, était prêt, ainsi que des badges avec des noms dessus.

Attribuer immédiatement un nom à chaque enfant leur avait paru être important.

Les quinze hommes avaient ainsi passé toute une journée, à frictionner ces enfants, les habiller, les rassurer, les aider à faire leur premier pas dans la vie… La journée avait été longue et riche en émotions, et quand les petites têtes blondes s'étaient enfin toutes endormies, dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce à vivre, qui tout à coup paraissait bien petite, le capitaine et son fils était redescendu à l'usine.

Torchwood était en route, en fait Tashan avait repéré le navire hôpital à moins d'une journée de route, les enfants étaient saufs, restait une question : Pourquoi ? Et le capitaine voulait savoir…

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose… » Avait dit Maël

C'étaient des rapports datant de la première mise en service de cette usine, car en fait elle était très ancienne : plus de deux mille ans, elle n'avait pas tournée longtemps à l'époque, pas plus de quelques mois et puis elle avait été réhabilité et remise en service en 4348, Ethan avait dû faire partie des premiers nés…

Le capitaine lu un des rapports que lui avait indiqué son fils : après son départ en 2010, afin de s'assurer que les 4-5-6, ne reviennent pas, les autorités de l'époque leur avaient fourni des échantillons d'ADN humain…

Ainsi ils pourraient fabriquer leur propre drogue…

Mais voilà, les enfants ainsi fabriqué ne _chantaient_ pas, ils n'étaient pas _consommable_, alors ils avaient tout arrêté.

Après la fin de la guerre, Torchwood et la Proclamation de l'Ombre avaient fait de la lutte contre la piraterie leur priorité, se procurer de jeunes esclaves devenait difficile, les prix grimpaient… et l'usine était alors redevenu rentable…

Quand le Rosenberg était arrivé, ils avaient trouvé les enfants et leurs nounous improvisées pique-niquant dans un carré d'herbes rousses devant l'usine. Très vite, Ifan avait pris les choses en mains et commencé à distribuer les ordres

«Waouh, tout doux, je ne suis pas sûr que mes hommes soient prêt à prendre leurs ordres de Torchwood ! » Avait grondé Maël, attiré par le ramdam, son père suivait avec un air amusé.

« Ma… Maël ! »

« Ifan, c'est toi qui fait tout ce raffut ! » Mais les deux frères s'était jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, devant la compagnie interloqué tandis que le capitaine entrainait Ethan à l'écart.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, crois-moi » Avait répondu le capitaine en attirant son jeune compagnon contre lui

« Je veux rester avec toi, et je me fiche du reste, du pourquoi ou du comment, capitaine.. »

« Moi aussi » fit le capitaine avant de l'embrasser d'abord tendrement, puis passionnément.

Maël et ses hommes avaient, la larme à l'œil, fait leurs adieux aux enfants. Les 400 tubes contenant les autres enfants avaient été chargés à bord du Rosenberg et celui-ci était reparti pour New Cardiff avec sa précieuse cargaison, Torchwood prendrait les enfants en charge, après tout ils étaient des leurs… Ils étaient leur responsabilité.

Le capitaine et Ethan eux se préparaient pour la première de leurs grandes expéditions, et quelle première : accompagner des réfugiés dans un nouveau monde, vers une nouvelle vie.

C'était aussi pour le capitaine une occasion de revoir Boeshane, ses plages de sable fin et l'océan…

Il avait décidé qu'il laisserait les mauvais souvenirs de coté, il avait décidé qu'il voulait profiter de chaque instant de ce bonheur qui s'offrait à lui avant qu'il lui soit retiré… Il ne se leurrait pas, il souffrirait ! Alors autant profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier…

Epilogue…

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Ouh ! Beaucoup trop ! » Avait-il répondu tout en traçant un chemin de baisés entre les omoplates du jeune homme

« Plus de 2000 ans de toute façon » Avait dit Ethan

« Beaucoup plus, en fait c'est un peu compliqué, disons que cela fait très longtemps que je compte en siècles »

« Je suppose, que tu dois compter les fois où tu es tombé amoureux par centaine… ? »

« Terrain glissant, mon ange ! »

« Répond, s'il te plait… » Avait demandé Ethan avec insistance

« Oui, j'ai aimé… J'ai aimé, mais pas si souvent que cela, pas autant de gens que l'on pourrait croire… » Le capitaine n'aimait pas le tour que prenait cette conversation, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas s'y dérober, en tout cas pas sans blesser Ethan.

« Ifan dit que cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas laissé quelqu'un entrer dans tas vie… »

« Oui, et en plus cela n'avait pas vraiment pas été une réussite… Mais je suppose que ce qui te titille c'est Ianto… je me trompe ? »

« Rien que de prononcer son nom ça te fait mal, je le vois dans tes yeux… »

Il y avait de la tristesse dans la voix et les yeux du jeune homme…

Oui il avait mal, et sa gorge se serrait, les mots restaient bloqués, comme ce jour maudit…

« Même après tout ce temps… pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il de spécial ? Je veux dire… pour toi… ? »

Il avait poussé un profond soupir, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, alors il se laissa tombé sur le dos et se mit à fixer le plafond !

« C'est compliqué, disons que lui et moi avons passé le plus clair de notre temps à nous mentir, mentir à l'autre, et pire que tout, nous mentir à nous même… jusqu'à ce que cela soit trop tard… »

Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle s'était attendu Ethan, à la fois elle le rassurait et en même temps…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous mentiez-vous ? »

« Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, ce qui en a, c'est ce dont sa mort m'a fait prendre conscience : c'est que lorsque que l'on aime quelqu'un, on met son orgueil au placard et on le lui dit et on lui donne tout l'amour qu'on peut lui donner et sans attendre parce que l'on ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend au tournant, je t'aime Ethan, pas parce que tu es le clone de Ianto, mais parce que tu es toi et je ne veux surtout pas que tu cherches à lui ressembler parce que ça me serrait insupportable… je t'aime comme tu es, et je te veux à mes cotés, si tu veux de moi… bien sûr… »

Les grand yeux bleus du capitaine était resté suspendus aux lèvres du jeune homme, alors Ethan avait plongé sur lui en un baiser passionné.

Le capitaine entortillait machinalement ses doigts dans les grandes boucles de son amant, celui-ci épuisé, somnolait dans ses bras

« Ethan, promets-moi de faire attention à toi… »

Ethan avait ouvert un œil perplexe

« ??? »

« Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement… » La voix du capitaine c'était cassé

« Promis » dit-il simplement « promis, juré » et il s'était endormi tandis que le capitaine l'embrassait sur le front.


End file.
